


Of Love And Magick

by sidhe_faerie



Series: For The Love Of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Paperlegends 2012 Merlin Big Bang!</b><br/><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Morgana are hiding more than a few secrets. They are in love but the fates are against them at every turn. Medieval customs and conventions aside, there are still many boundaries they must overcome to be together. Set to start in the early days of Merlin series 1-2. This is what should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

OPEN THE BOOK!


	2. Notes

**Title:** **_Of Love And Magick_**

**Author: "Sidhe_Faerie"**

**Artist: "["Zephre"](http://zephre.livejournal.com/profile)**

**Pairings/characters:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Guinevere, Hunith, Will, Gaius, King Uther, King Uriens, Crown Prince Accolon, OC (Polly, Henry, Sara, Dan, Jill, George, Lily) 

**Rating: R**

**Word Count:** 71,676

**Warnings: Mature for sex and innuendo**

**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana are hiding more than a few secrets. They are in love but the fates are against them at every turn. Medieval customs and conventions aside, there are still many boundaries they must overcome to be together. Set to start in the early days of Merlin series 1-2. This is what should have been.

 **Author's notes:** In _Witchcraft_ anything to do with spells and true powers is called **Magick**. This was written for “ _PAPERLEGENDS_ ” BIG BANG 2012

**Special thanks:**

First and foremost thanks to my incredible artist **"Zephre"** . I was thrilled when I saw the work that was done for this. 

Special thanks to my bestie and Beta **"Darkstarr_X".** She was a bit overwhelmed and I owe her a whopper of a favor now.

Thanks to my cheerleader **"Audreyava"**

Thanks to **"Archeologist_D"**   She showed me where the resource links were for Old English and let me her look through her lists of spells from the show. 

 **Artist's notes:** Thanks to **"Sidhe_Faerie"**  for the great collaboration and inspiration on this project. Thanks to my cheerleader and chief critic, **Erin** , plus **L** and **E** for looking at very early drafts and putting up with my dithering. All art was drawn with Photoshop and a Wacom tablet.

 **Disclaimer:** Merlin and Its characters are the property of BBC and Shine. We do not profit in any way from this work.

 


	3. Cover

**OF LOVE AND MAGICK**

**CHAPTER 1: A MAN ON HIS OWN**

In a small cottage in an equally small village, a mother and son say goodbye as he leaves to start a new life in a distant land.

“Mother, I don’t want to go.” Merlin, a pale skinned young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, looks at his mother, Hunith, as he stands with his hands on her shoulders.

Hunith, her wet eyes a softer blue, gently pushed his hands off her shoulders. “Merlin, you can’t stay here. It’s not safe anymore. There was a raid on the Druid camp just two days past.”

“Will won’t tell anyone.” Merlin watched as she pulled away to finish packing his things.

“I sure he won’t, not on purpose, but sometimes things slip out when you don’t mean them to.” Hunith stopped what she was doing and looked sadly at her son. “I will miss you my boy but I can’t protect you anymore. You must go to Gaius in Camelot and start a new life there. You might meet a girl and fall in love. I’ve always dreamed of being a grandmother someday.”

Merlin screwed up his face at the grandmother comment. He seriously hoped she was joking. “Mother, you are too young to be a grandmother.”

“Not right away of course but someday when you’re older.” Hunith smiled at him. She saw the face he made. Merlin was always quite shy around girls.

Merlin smiled but in his head he was not picturing being married until he was an old man. “Yes, of course, Mother.”

“Here you are all packed and I put extra food in the sack. I know how you get when you are hungry. There is a letter for Gaius as well. Give me one last hug before you go.” She handed him the full pack and the sack of food.

“I will come back to visit you know. I’ll have to when you have grandchildren.” Merlin hugged his mother tightly, not wanting to ever let her go but he knew he had to leave. “I love you and I always will.” He took a deep breath and left the only home he had ever known. He turned back to wave and saw her crying openly now. He almost went back but that wasn’t what she wanted for him. Deep inside, it wasn’t what he wanted for himself either. He turned back and headed out of the little village known as Ealdor.

Will, chunky boy with green eyes and mousy brown hair saw his best friend waking on the road that led out of the village. He dropped the rake and ran to catch up with his best friend. “Merlin! Merlin, wait up. Where are you off to?”

“Camelot.” Merlin slowed his step but didn’t stop. “My mother is sending me to live with her friend, Gaius. He is the Court Physician. She wants me to get an education and make something of myself.”

Will dropped into step with his friend. “Is that the real reason? It’s not because I know you have magick is it?” He grabbed Merlin’s arm. “Well is it?” 

“Part of it. She’s worried that someone will turn me in or harm me because of it.” Merlin looked at his feet as they walked.

“I would never tell. You know that I wouldn’t betray you like that.” Will was a little angry that his best friend didn’t trust him.

“I know you wouldn’t but there is always a chance I’ll be discovered. I have to hurry to get there, Will. I will come back to visit when I can.” Merlin turned and gave his friend a hug before leaving him standing at the edge of Ealdor.

Merlin didn’t look back this time. If he did, they would see the tears starting in his eyes. He was sad and a little afraid of what the future held for him.

The road was mostly clear except for a few farmers taking their crops to market. Merlin walked as far as he could before it was too dark to see. He lit a small fire and took a chunk of bread and an apple from the sack of food. There was no meat. He looked in the sack again and realized that his mother had packed twice as much as she should. He shook his head knowing she would go without bread this week. He found a comfortable position against a tree and dozed till morning.

The mist dripping from the leaves in the trees woke Merlin early. He had a quick breakfast of more bread and some cheese he found in the bottom of the sack. He then collected his belongings and hiked the last few hours in thought. He had never been to a large city before and was a little worried about how he would find his way.

He looked up from the road and saw the most wonderful sight – Camelot in the noon sun. It glittered gold and sparkled like a diamond. It was still a ways away but it beckoned him with a secret promise. He quickened his step.

He entered the edge of the town near the castle. The hustle and bustle astounded him. There were busy days in Ealdor but nothing like this. Merchants hawked their wares. A young woman with a young child on her hips tried to get a better price from a man selling chickens. Merlin took it all in with excitement. This was going to be his home and he couldn’t wait to explore it fully but first he must find Gaius in the Palace.

After nearly an hour after seeing Camelot for the first time he reached the main gate and entered the courtyard. He stood still just gazing at the Palace in wonder. He wasn’t aware that he was about to be gazed at as well.

**~X~**

 

The beautiful dark haired green eyed Lady Morgana picked up the two swatches of silk. She looked at them and sighed. She was picking fabric for new gowns. This was just another of the seamlessly endless trivial tasks she preformed each day as a proper Lady of the Court. She looked over at the Royal Seamstress who was waiting with baited breath for her decision.

“They are both very dark. I need to see them in the light.” Morgana walked to the window with fabric swatches. She looked closely at both before something, or someone rather, caught her eye.

From her window facing the courtyard, the Lady Morgana saw a young man standing just inside the main gate. She stood still her eyes transfixed on the new stranger. She had never seen him before and she felt a strange excitement that surprised her.

“My Lady, what do you think of them?” The Royal Seamstress asked. “It is my best silk brocade.” The seamstress was eager to get started on the elaborate gowns. Morgana’s gowns always took so long to make even with the help of her apprentice.     

Morgana smiled as she continued to gaze at the stranger lost in thoughts of what she would say if they were ever to meet. She stood there no longer looking at the swatches of silk in her hands

“My Lady,” the seamstress addressed her again. She was growing more than a little impatient with Her Ladyship. The seamstress was sure that the Lady Morgana had no idea what it took to make her look so good at Court. She cleared her throat trying to get the lady’s attention.

Gwen, Morgana’s handmaiden and friend, looked up from the bed she was making and realized that Her Ladyship was not paying any heed to the seamstress. She finished straightening the coverlet and walked over to the window where Morgana stood.

“My Lady, the green would do well with your colouring.” Gwen looked over Morgana’s shoulder to try to see what was holding her mistress’s attention. The only thing she saw was a young man standing near the main gate. He was a peasant so she did not believe that was what held Her Ladyship’s attention but she could see nothing else.

Morgana sensing Gwen standing close beside her shook herself out of her thoughts. She glanced at the fabric in her hands again and smiled to her handmaiden. “You’re right Gwen. The green is lovely. I’ll take the green for the first sketch and the blue for the second. I also would like a new cloak to match the green with the gold trim.”

“Yes, My Lady,” the seamstress said as she made notes on the sketches. “I’ll have them done as quickly as I can.” The woman held out her hand for the swatches so that she could pin them to the sketches.

Gwen seeing that Morgana was still a bit distracted smiled at the woman. “My Lady, she needs to pin the fabric to the sketches.” Gwen whispered.

Morgana looked at Gwen then held out the fabric for the seamstress to take. “You may go.” Morgana dismissed the woman.

The seamstress gathered her materials and left the room with a quick curtsy. The seamstress gave a heavy sigh of relief when she closed the door behind her. She muttered something about Ladies of the Court knowing nothing about real sewing.

Morgana looked back out of her window to the place she last saw the young man. Merlin was already gone. Morgana sighed and went to the table to pour her a goblet of wine. Holding the goblet out to her maid she asked. “Would you join me Gwen?”

“Thank you, My Lady, but no. I have too much to organize today.” Gwen knew that Morgana was bored and lonely but if the King caught her sipping wine with her mistress she would be in the stocks within minutes. Gwen grabbed the laundry basket. “I must get these washed and see to your midday meal.”

“Of course,” Morgana sighed. “I’m sorry I’m keeping you from your duties, Gwen. You must get on with them.”  

“I’ll return soon with your meal, My Lady.” Gwen smiled and gave a curtsy as she left.

Morgana took her wine to the window on the chance she would see him again. She sighed and sat on the seat there and sipped her wine. She would refill it twice before Gwen returned with her midday meal.

**~X~**

 

Merlin followed the directions of a guard he came across in the courtyard. It seemed everyone knew of Gaius. Merlin entered the turret and followed the winding stairs to reach the Court Physician’s quarters.

At the top of the stairs he knocked on the door but received no answer. He knocked a second time and heard a noise from within. Merlin opened the door to see a rather old man sitting reading a book at a table. Merlin stepped in quietly. 

The round turret room was lined with shelves of books and scrolls. A workbench was full of strange vials and beakers of coloured liquids. Herbs hung from racks placed against the far wall and nearby shelves held more jars and vials. There were many stubs of candles and parts of candles sitting in pools of wax in various places in the room. A brazier with a small cook fire burned near the wall with a shuttered window. There was a screened off sleeping area with a cot, a small table and a trunk.

The old man looked up at him. “Can I be of assistance? Are you injured?” The old man said as he put down his book. He raised an eyebrow at the young man as he frowned giving him a look over. “Answer me boy.”

“I’m not injured. I’m Merlin. My mother sent me here.” Merlin pulled the letter out of his bag and walked over and handed it to the old man. “Are you Gaius the Court Physician?”  

“Yes, I’m Gaius the Court Physician. So you are Hunith’s boy. You’re small for your age.” He read through the letter Merlin handed him. He knew the real reason for Merlin being here already. Merlin was a warlock. He did not let on that he knew. “I see she wants you to be educated. Can you read?”

“Yes my mother taught me to read, write and cipher.” Merlin said proudly. There were not many in his village that could read. It wasn’t essential to farming.

“Good.” Gaius nodded. “At least I won’t have to teach you from the beginning. What do you know of herbs and their uses?”

“Very little I’m afraid. There really wasn’t much time to study during the growing season and harvest time and candles are too precious to waste in the winter. I am a quick study and I’m willing to learn all you can teach me.” Merlin smiled at the old man.

“You want to become a physician?” Gaius looked at him suspiciously.

“My village, Ealdor has no healer and it would be an honor to work with you.” Merlin said. “Maybe someday I will go back and tend to the people there.”

“There is no need to butter me up. I gave my word to your mother that I would take you on and I will do just that. I will need to find you some paid work as well. Being a physician does not pay as well as you would think. I get plenty of food but not much else in the way of payment.” Gaius picked up his book from the table and went to put it away on the crowded shelf.

“I understand. What work is available here in Camelot?” Merlin smiled at the gruff old man.

“I hear that the Prince is looking for a new manservant. The last one … well … let’s just say he didn’t work out very well.” Gaius smiled when he remembered the young man had run off in the night. The boy left a note saying the Prince was a prat and a bully. He turned up later in Dovetown waiting tables at the tavern there. To make matters worse, he was found by the Prince himself when His Highness stopped for a pint of mead at the tavern whilst on a hunting trip.

“Is he dead?” Merlin asked hesitantly.

“No, but he wished to be after the Prince caught up to him.” Gaius chuckled softly.

Merlin frowned as he wondered what had happened to the man. He wondered why someone would leave a post that seemed so sought after. “What happened to him?”

“He is serving drinks in a tavern. It seems the Prince is a difficult master to please.” Gaius gave him a serious look.

“You really think I should apply to such a post?” Merlin asked. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. He didn’t even know what a manservant did.

“I just think someone that was not raised here might do better for him. Prince Arthur is a good hearted boy once you get to know him. I think he may like you. I will speak to the King in the morning. First put your things in there and start with these.” Gaius took several books off the shelf and handed them to Merlin. He turned away so that Merlin couldn’t see the slight smile on his face.

Merlin stared at the thick books in his hands for a minute before continuing up the stairs to the small room. It was full of more books and papers as well as some old crates trunks and barrels. There was only one window and it was shuttered. Merlin guessed it must be a storeroom of sorts. He looked around and found a cupboard for his clothes and a place to hang his jacket. He sat on the bed and bounced a bit. It was the first time he wouldn’t have to sleep on the hard floor.

Merlin looked at the books he had laid on the table by the bed. He should start his studies, he thought. He settled on the bed and opened the one on plants and herbs and began to read.

When Gaius came in to tell him that supper was ready he found Merlin fast asleep with a book open on his chest. The old man took the book and put it on top of the others on the table. He took off Merlin’s boots and pulled the coverlet over him. He looked back at the sleeping boy and smiled as he closed the door to the room.   

**~X~**


	4. CHAPTER 2: IN THE CASTLE’S KEEPING

**CHAPTER 2: IN THE CASTLE’S KEEPING**

The strong morning sun poured through the window as the cockerels in the lower town heralded its arrival. Merlin opened one eye grimaced and pulled the coverlet over his head at the pounding sound coming from the door. Suddenly the pounding sound stopped.

“Merlin, come on! Wake up! You’ll be late for your first day with the Prince.” Gaius called out through the door.

Merlin pulled the coverlet back down and opened his eyes. There was a faint smell of frying ham coming from the other room. He sighed grab some clothes and dressed quickly. He pulled on his boots as he was coming down the stairs.

“Here, I made you a sandwich from last night’s meat and some cheese.” Gaius holds out a plate of food to him. “You’d better hurry. You don’t want to be late first day. That will not make a good impression.”

“Thanks Gaius, I’m on my way.” Merlin took the sandwich and went to pick up his jacket on the bench.

The door opened suddenly and a tall blonde young man walked in. “Gaius, where is that ward of yours? I thought you said he was going to be on time.”

“I’m here. My name is Merlin.” Merlin wiped off his hand and offered it to Prince Arthur of Camelot.

Prince Arthur turned and looked to who was speaking so rudely to him. Arthur wrinkled up his nose at the extended hand being offered to him. He turned to Gaius and scowled before turning on his heels and walking out the door.

Merlin looked curiously after the Prince as he lowered his hand. “Not very friendly, is he?” Merlin looked at Gaius who was just shaking his head in wonder at the whole scene.

“You’d better hurry or you’ll be in the stocks for sure by day’s end. Oh and Merlin, remember to call him ‘Sire’ or ‘My Lord’ or ‘Your Highness’. “

“Oh yeah, I forgot that. See you later Gaius.” Merlin smiled and grabbed his jacket and quickly followed his new master.

Gaius sighed. He was sure Merlin was going to be in the stocks sooner rather than later. The young Prince was already in a foul mood and the sun was yet to fully rise. He reminded himself to have a little faith in Merlin’s ability to charm. That was all he could do for the boy now.    

**~X~**

 

Merlin caught up with Arthur and walked behind him all the way to the Prince’s chambers. He stayed silent waiting for the Prince to give him an idea of what was required of him as a man servant.

Arthur rolled his eyes when Merlin started following him and became more annoyed with every step they took. When they reached his chambers, the Prince turned on his heels quickly in front of the door and Merlin nearly collided with him.

“Tell me Merlin, have you ever served before?” Arthur looked at him intensely.

“No, but how hard can it be?” Merlin smiled then remembered something that Gaius said. “My Lord,” he added quickly.

“How is it that you became Gaius’s ward?”

“My mother is an old friend of Gaius and she wanted me to be educated as a physician. Our village is small and she thought it best to send me here.”

Arthur looked at him for a moment then started to laugh. “You, a physician? Your mother must have great love for you because so far all I can see is that you’re too stupid to even be on time.” Arthur was completely amused.

“Um, I’m sorry, My Lord. I was up late studying the books that Gaius wanted me to learn. I shall be more punctual in future.” Merlin looked as contrite as he could.

“See that you are. Come, there are several duties I wish to discuss with you.” Arthur opened the door and entered his room.

There were books and clothes strewn all around the room. The table was full of plates and goblets that were obviously the remnant of past meals. Armor was lying where it had apparently been shed. The large carved bed was a twisted mess of sheets and blankets. 

Merlin tried to catch the gasp that escaped his lips but was too slow. “Begging your pardon My Lord, but does it look like this frequently?”

Arthur frowned at him. “I haven’t had a servant full time since Flynn left. I’ve been sharing my father’s man servant. Are you implying that I am a slob?”

“No My Lord, I would never do that at least not to your face.” Merlin frowned realizing that the Prince would most likely take offense at what he just said.

“Merlin, are you always so rude to your betters?” Arthur looked at him astonished by the young man’s brashness.

“No, but this room is a bit surprising. You would think a man of your standing, My Lord, would be neater.” Merlin smiled. “But I am just a lowly peasant with no experience serving anyone.”

“Merlin, just clean the room, change the bed, wash my clothes and go muck out my horses.” Arthur went to sit at his cluttered desk. He started to look over some papers.

“Yes Sire.” Merlin started to pick up the clothes and books on the floor. He stacked the books on one of the small tables and piled the dirty clothes by the door. The largest table was full of dirty dishes and molded bread. He started to scrape the dishes into one large bowl and stack them on a serving tray he found on the table. He had most of them stacked until he bumped the table and they all crashed down onto the floor.

Arthur jumped in his seat at the desk. “Merlin, I need to concentrate.”

“I’m sorry My Lord. There are so many of them that they made a good bit of sound.” Merlin smiled again.

Arthur glared at him. “Just try to be quiet.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin spotted a basket by the changing screen he started to put the clothes in it and then he put the dishes on top of them. He carried the lot out. He stopped at the kitchen first to drop off the dishes and then to the laundry to wash the Prince’s clothes. Before long he had the bed changed and most of the mess cleared up.

Merlin stood trying to see what else he needed to do before he headed to muck the Prince’s horses.

“Are you lost Merlin?” Arthur looked at him curiously. 

“No, My Lord, just looking to see if I forgot anything. Merlin looked around once more before nodding.

“You forgot my midday meal. You should have brought it by now.” Arthur started stacking the papers on his desk.

“Oh you didn’t say … I’ll be right back with it.” Merlin left heading to the kitchen to fill a tray for the Prince.

Arthur looked at him as he left and frowned. He liked Merlin mostly because he wasn’t a boot-licker but his rudeness would take some getting used to.

**~X~**

 

In the kitchens, he looked around at all the food. It was more food than he had ever seen in his life. He had no idea of what to bring the Prince for his meal. He just stood there holding an empty plate. He jumped when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a young woman with big brown eyes and unruly dark curls looking at him.

“I’m Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I’m the Lady Morgana’s maid. Do you need help?” She smiled at him.

“The Lady who?” Merlin was a little confused still with all the choices that he really didn’t hear all of what she had said.

“The Lady Morgana is the King’s ward. Do you need help with something?” Gwen pointed to the empty plate in his hand.

“Yes,” Merlin smiled, thankful of her offer. “I have no idea what to bring Arthur for his meal. Can you help me?”

“Yes, I serve at the King’s table often for supper. I know what he likes.” Gwen took the plate he was holding and filled it. She added bread and fruit to the tray as well as a bottle of cider. “Are you his new man servant?”

“Thanks and yes. I’m Merlin. It’s nice to meet you Gwen.” Merlin smiled.

“If you need anything, Lady Morgana’s chambers are just at the other end of the corridor. I’m usually there if you need to find me. Good luck, Merlin.” Gwen gave an awkward wave as she left to return to Morgana.

“Thanks again Gwen.” Merlin watched her leave then picked up the tray and left for Arthur’s chambers.

**~X~**

 

Arthur looked at the tray Merlin brought in. “Merlin who told you what to put on the tray, because I didn’t say what I wanted?” Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

“The Lady Morgana’s maid said she knew what you liked so she helped me. I think her name is …”

“Guinevere.” Arthur got a dreamy look on his face when he said her name. “She serves at supper sometimes.”

“She’s pretty.” Merlin smiled as he laid out the food before the Prince.

“What of it?” Arthur said dismissively. “She’s a servant.”

“But she’s still pretty. I think I may ask her to walk with me sometime.” Merlin could tell that Arthur was trying to hide his interest in the maid.

“She’s too good for you, Merlin. Maybe you should start with a kitchen maid, some one more your mental status.” Arthur glared at him.

“I think you like her.” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur started to blush. “Did you finish all your chores I gave you because there are more things for you to do?”

“I only have to muck the horses. What else do you want done, My Lord.” Merlin thought it best to drop the talk of Gwen.

“My armor needs a polish and my sword needs sharpened.” Arthur thinks for a minute. “You need to clean and polish my boots as well. Oh and I want a bath before supper. I’m dining with the King so you’ll be serving at the table.”

“I’ll get right on it. My Lord, will the Lady Morgana be joining you and the King?”

“Yes, I suppose. Why do you ask?” Arthur looked at him curiously.

“Just thought I’d like to see Gwen again.” Merlin turned to finish the rest of his chores and got hit in the head with a cup. Merlin rubbed his head and chuckled. “I knew you liked her.”

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur grumbled.

**~X~**

 

Merlin finished his chores and changed with barely a minute to spare. He hurried down to the dining hall and saw Gwen arranging the chargers and flatware on the table. He smiled at her. “Good, I’m not late.”

“No, you just do what I do and everything will be alright.”

Merlin nodded. “I am at your mercy. I have never served a meal before. Oh and thanks with Arthur’s tray earlier. He knew someone helped me. Did you know he likes you?”

Gwen nearly dropped the charger she was about to place on the table. “Merlin, you must never speak of it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you felt the same.”

“It can never be so let’s not speak about it.”

“Why can’t it?” Merlin was confused.

“The King will arrange a marriage for Arthur and I will move on with my life. It’s the way it should be.”

“But not what you or Arthur want, is it?”

Gwen shook her head. She looked to the door as Morgana walked in.

Merlin looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with awe. She was like an angel with her flowing hair and trailing gown.

Morgana laughed “I’m first. This rarely happens. I’m usually last.” Morgana looked at the young man obviously staring at her. “You must be Arthur’s new man servant.”

Gwen gave Merlin a nudge bringing him back to reality. Gwen smiled at the confused look Merlin gave her.

“My Lady, this is Merlin. Merlin, this is the Lady Morgana. She is the King’s Ward and my mistress.”

Merlin bowed to Morgana. “My Lady, it is an honor to make your acquaintance.” 

Morgana smiled at his grand gesture. She was about to say something when Arthur walked in.

“Merlin, good you found the place.” He nodded to Gwen. “Morgana, you’re on time. Is there about to be a catastrophe?”

“Very funny Arthur.” Morgana sat down at the table. “Where is Uther?”

“He was right behind me. He did an inspection on the Knights today. It wasn’t planned but they did well just the same.” Arthur looked at Merlin again. “Did you finish all your duties today?”

“Yes and I will be there to tuck you up after supper.” Merlin smiled and added “Your Highness”.

“I like him.” Morgana laughed. “Don’t forget his stuffed pig. He keeps it in a drawer by his bed.”

Gwen caught her giggle with a hand over her mouth.

Merlin laughed out loud. “I will remember, My Lady. I promise.”

Arthur just glared at them.

The door opened and Uther stepped through. Gwen pulled Merlin back to the wall where they were to stand.

The rest of the meal proceeded quietly. Merlin followed Gwen’s lead and remembered to keep the goblets full. He noted that Morgana drank more wine than water. When Her Ladyship left the room she was steady on her feet none the less. He did notice the look she gave him as she left the room. It was a faint smile of recognition.

**~X~**

 

Later that evening in her chambers as she was getting ready for bed, she realized that she had seen Merlin before.  “Gwen, do you know when Merlin came to Camelot?”

“I think it was a week ago.” Gwen laid a nightdress over the changing screen. “Gaius said he had a young man coming to stay with him as his ward.”

“Merlin is Gaius’s ward.” Morgana got up from her dressing table and went to change. “I thought the boy was to be younger.” She returned to the dressing table.

“I did too.” Gwen turned down the bed with a practiced hand then went to brush out Morgana’s hair. The silver brush glided through Morgana’s dark tresses.

“I think I remember seeing him that day. It was the day the seamstress was here and I picked new gowns. I saw him out the window. He is quite handsome.”

“He’s nice, I suppose.” Gwen smiled as she thought of Arthur when she walked past the training today. Merlin may be handsome but Arthur was fit.

“One of these days you are going to tell me what makes you smile so.” Morgana looked at her in the mirror.

“It’s nothing, My Lady. I just like to smile.” Gwen said wistfully.

“I hope I have that same smile myself someday.” Morgana knew Gwen was in love. Nothing else would make a girl smile like that. She took the brush from Gwen’s hand. “That’s enough. Bring me my sleeping draught.”

“Yes, My Lady.” Gwen went to fetch it from the cupboard. She was surprised that the alcohol Morgana consumed didn’t knock her out but she seemed to have a high tolerance. Gwen brought the bottle to Morgana and she took a swallow. Gwen helped her into bed.

“You go on home now I’ll see you in the morning. Good night Gwen.” The medicine was starting to take effect as she said those last words sleepily.

“Good night, My Lady, I will see you in the morning.” Gwen gave a quick curtsy and stayed only long enough to assure Morgana was asleep.

**~X~**

 

The next few days followed much the same pattern: chores then serving supper at the King’s table. Merlin was getting used to the pattern until Arthur said he was to attend training with him and the Knights.

“What exactly do I do at training? Do I just stand there and hold your sword while you act all Princely?” Merlin asked.

“No, sometimes you act as a sparring partner or help me in demonstrating a move.” Arthur explained.

“You mean actually training with the Knights?” Merlin frowned.

“Well in a way.” Arthur said thoughtfully. “You will be on the field of battle with me so I suppose you should have some training.”

“I thought this job was washing your socks and polishing your armor. I never thought I would have to go where I may get killed or worse.” Merlin frowned even harder.

“Merlin, what is worse than being killed?” Arthur looked at him with an amused smile.

“Having my arm or leg hacked off.” Merlin squeaked.

“If that were to happen you would die anyway.” Arthur laughed.

“That’s not very comforting, Sire.” Merlin looked at him like he was mental.

“Not meant to be,” Arthur laughed. “Now go down to the armory and get my crossbow.”

**~X~**

 

Training became one of Merlin’s least favorite of all his duties. Most of the time he was the target not to mention the butt of the jokes. He routinely came back in the evening with bumps and bruises.

Tonight was no exception. Merlin came in to the physician’s chambers with bruises on his arms and back, once again.

Gaius was beginning to worry. He brought up the idea of talking to the Prince so that Arthur would take it easier.  

“Merlin, you’re not a warrior.” Gaius said as he put ointment on yet another bruise.

“It’s part of my duties, Gaius.” Merlin winced. “Besides it will just give Arthur another reason to make the fool of me. I need to hold my own the best I can. It’s the only way I will have Arthur’s and the Knights’ respect.”

“It’s just that I worry. Arthur has been training for battle all his life and you are special.” Gaius said.

“Special? What are you saying, Gaius?” Merlin looked at the old man confused.

“Merlin, you must be careful. If he were to find out about your abilities ...” Gaius warned.

“What abilities are you talking about?” He stared at Gaius as he collected his supplies.

“Your magick, Merlin.” Gaius stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy.

“How do you know about that?” Merlin looked at him and frowned.

“Your mother has written to me about it before. I suppose that you have been playing with it in your room.” Gaius walked over to the bookshelf and pulled several books out. He moved a panel and removed a book from the opening. “Here I have been keeping this.” He handed the book to Merlin. “I’m sure I don’t have to remind you that the practice of magick is banned on penalty of death.”

“If it is banned then why did you give me this?” Merlin looked through the book then at Gaius.

“I believe that there is a use for your abilities. Arthur will be in danger as Prince and warrior. I believe that you are in a position to protect him.” Gaius sat down beside Merlin. “I believe that Arthur will be a great King but he will need help.”

“I will be beside him always but how do I do this without exposing my magick?” Merlin looked at him. 

“You must be careful. Arthur must never know about your abilities.” Gaius warned him.

“That sounds easier said than done.” Merlin closed the book and sat in thought. “This book is for me to study along with the others, isn’t it?”

“Yes. There are spells in that book that you will master easily and others that will take time. I have faith in you, Merlin.” Gaius patted him on the shoulder.

“I hope you have not misplaced your faith in me, Gaius.” 

“I’m sure I haven’t. You must keep the book hidden, Merlin you must not let anyone know you have it. There is a secret compartment in the floor under the bed. Put it there. I have others but start with that one.”

“The King allows you to keep such things?” Merlin looked at the book again.

“Yes, on the promise that I will use them as a reference only and never practice the arts again.”

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Merlin looked surprised.

“Before Arthur was born, magick and the people that used it made chaos of this land. Uther banned magick and its practice at that time. Anyone caught using magic was executed for it. That law still stands today. That is why you must be careful.”

“That’s the time they called the ‘Great Purge’.” Merlin nodded.

“That’s right. Many were executed for even being associated with magick. Whole families were executed, including children.

“Children like me that had been born with magick?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, Merlin and some that had been innocent as well.” Gaius said solemnly.

Merlin thought for a moment. “Gaius, am I the only one here in Camelot you are protecting in this way?”

“No, but I will not reveal my secrets, Merlin, not even to you. Go down to the catacombs to practice your spells. Be careful while you are there because there is a dragon chained in a cave below Camelot. He is a foul tempered beast.”

“A dragon?” Merlin asked surprised at such a thing. He thought the dragons were all dead. “How did it get down there?”

“Uther had a Dragon Lord command it into the cave then had it chained. The Dragon Lord fled Camelot in fear of his life. Uther was going to execute him for his magick. Get to bed. Arthur has a Knighting to attend in the morning.”

“I know I had to polish his armor until I could see my face in it.” Merlin laughed. “Good night Gaius and thank you.”

“Good night Merlin.” Gaius watched as Merlin climbed the short set stairs to his room and closed the door. He sighed and picked up a bottle of Lady Morgana’s sleeping draught. “I protect her even from herself,” Gaius thought. He put the bottle back on the table and went to bed.

**~X~**


	5. CHAPTER 3: AND SO IT BEGINS…

**CHAPTER 3: AND SO IT BEGINS…**

Gwen was always wary when Morgana was bored. She had a habit of finding extra tasks for Gwen to do. Today the Lady Morgana was in one of those moods.

“Gwen, I think that cupboard would look better over there.” Lady Morgana looked at the cupboard then at her maid. “It is heavy. Maybe you should get Arthur’s man servant to help you.”

“Merlin?” Gwen asked. “He most likely couldn’t budge it either.” She looked at Her Ladyship then at the cupboard again. “Maybe if we work together, we could move it. I’ll be right back.” Gwen curtsied and went down the corridor to Arthur’s chambers.

The door to Arthur’s chambers was open so Gwen entered without knocking. “Merlin, are you here?” She called out as she entered. She stopped short when she saw Arthur standing in the window.

“Guinevere.” Arthur turned and smiled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, My Lord.” Gwen curtsied. “I was looking for Merlin.”

“I’m over here.” Merlin called out as he came from under the bed where he had been looking for Arthur’s socks.

“Lady Morgana wants to move one of the cupboards and it’s too heavy for me. I was wondering if you could give me some assistance. If that’s agreeable with you, My Lord.”

Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin. “Don’t just stand there the Lady Morgana needs her cupboard moved.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin dropped the wayward socks in the laundry basket and followed Gwen down the hall.

“How are you finding Camelot so far, Merlin?” Gwen asked as they walked to the other end of the corridor.

“I like it so far. Maybe not training with Arthur so much but everything is alright so far.” Merlin laughed.

“I don’t even think the Knights like training with Arthur.” Gwen giggled.

“I’m sure Sir Kay would agree. Arthur sent him to Gaius with broken ribs and a nasty gash on his head.”

Gwen gave Merlin a surprised look. “What were they training with?”

“Quarter staff.” Merlin chuckled. “Sir Kay was a little slow.”

“That may be because he was in the tavern until late.” Gwen smiled.

“That wasn’t smart,” Merlin chuckled.

“No wasn’t really, was it?” Gwen giggled. She turned into the Lady Morgana’s chambers.

Merlin followed. He looked up as he entered and saw the Lady Morgana. She was sitting on a settee near the fire.

“Merlin, thank you for agreeing to help Gwen.” Morgana smiled at him.

Merlin bowed. “It is no trouble, My Lady. Which cupboard would you like moved?” 

“That one over there.” Morgana pointed to one of the cupboard on the far side of the room. “I want it over there.” She pointed all the way across the room.

“I can do it by myself.” Merlin smiled and went to move the large cupboard. He moved it across the room with some effort.

Morgana smiled. “You are very strong Merlin. I am impressed.” She got up and went over to Merlin and felt his arm.

Merlin blushed. “Thank you, My Lady. I must say that you are very beautiful today. The color of your gown is very agreeable to your eyes.” He looked down at the floor shyly and blushed deeper.

“Merlin, how sweet of you to notice. I’m glad that you approve. I wish you were here when I was choosing my new gowns for the season.” Morgana smiled at the blushing young man.

“You would be beautiful no matter what you were wearing, My Lady.” Merlin was a bright red with embarrassment.

“Merlin, I am very flattered that a handsome strong man would call me beautiful.” Morgana gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Merlin looked shocked as he touched his cheek where she kissed him. “My Lady, all I did was move a cupboard.”

Gwen bit her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. She looked away and busied herself with folding some clothes.  

“All I did was thank you for your help.” Morgana smiled.

Arthur appeared at the door. “Merlin, if you have you finished here, there is still the horses to muck out.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes Sire, I’m right on it. My Lady.” he bowed. He nodded good bye at Gwen who had turned to the door at the sound of Arthur’s voice to smile. He hurried off to the stable still flustered.  

“What’s with him?” Arthur asked.

“I have no idea Arthur. I suppose he is just shy.” Morgana went back to sitting on the settee. “I think he’s sweet.”

“Sweet? He’s an idiot. See you at supper.” Arthur turned and gave Gwen a slight nod and smile as he left.

“My Lady, do you think it’s wise to be so bold with Merlin. He is a simple sweet innocent. He will take you seriously.” Gwen looked at her mistress who was sitting on the settee sipping a goblet of wine.

“I was serious. I find him quite sweet and refreshing. Most men in Camelot are afraid to even look at me for fear that Uther will kill them.”

“I believe that is a healthy fear, My Lady. The King will kill him or at least put him in the stocks and whip him.” Gwen frowned at her mistress.

“Uther never has to know. Right Gwen?” Morgana gave her a pointed look.

“Yes My Lady. I agree but you must not lead him on. It’s not fair to Merlin.” Gwen advised her.

“I will not lead him on, that I promise. Don’t worry Gwen. Is there any more wine?” Morgana looked at the empty bottle on the table next to her.

“Yes My Lady. I have just filled a fresh decanter.” Gwen went to the table and picked up the decanter and carried it to Morgana, filling her glass. She switched the bottles on the low table next to the settee. “I have to see about your gowns at the seamstress. I will be back shortly.”

“Go ahead Gwen. When you return, I’ll dress for supper.” Morgana said, looking curiously at the half filled glass that was once filled.

“Yes My Lady.” Gwen curtsied and left to do her errand.

**~X~**

 

Gaius sent Merlin out into the forest for fresh herbs on Thursday mornings. One day he came back with what he was sent for and a large bouquet of wildflowers.

“What are they?” Gaius said as he saw the wildflowers on the table.

“I picked them for the Lady Morgana as a surprise.” Merlin told him.

“Really? I thought they might be for Gwen.” Gaius smiled at him.

“The Lady Morgana has been very nice to me since I came to Camelot.”

“I see,” Gaius smiled. “Merlin, you know she is the King’s Ward.”

“Of course I do.” Merlin frowned. “I should still be nice to her. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The King will put you in the stocks, whip you or even kill you if he thinks you are being inappropriate with her.” Gaius warned him.

“I am just bringing her some flowers to brighten her day.” Merlin smiled.

“Make sure that is all that it is, Merlin.” Gaius warned him again.

“Gaius, she is a Lady of the Court. She has no interest in me. I’m just being nice.” Merlin smiled again.

Gaius looked at him and frowned. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Merlin smiled and picked up the large bouquet and left for Lady Morgana’s chambers.

**~X~**

 

Merlin knocked on the door to Lady Morgana’s chambers. Gwen came to the door and opened it. “Hello Merlin, what can I do for you?”

“I just brought some flowers to brighten My Lady’s day.” Merlin pulled out a purple one and handed it to Gwen. “For you.”

“Thank you. Merlin, come in.” Gwen opened the door and let him in. “She is on the settee by the fire.”

Merlin went in and bowed to the Lady Morgana. “My Lady, I was out picking some herbs for Gaius and I saw these. I thought you would like them.” He presented them to her in grand fashion.

Lady Morgana smiled and graciously accepted them. “Thank you, Merlin. They are lovely. Gwen, can you put these in some water? Put them in the vase from Cornwall.”

“The blue one, My Lady?” Gwen smiled. She knew that it was Morgana’s favorite. She was surprised Morgana would ask for such a valued piece. Usually the vase was reserved for roses from the Palace garden.

“Yes, Gwen. Such a special gift deserves a special honor.” Morgana smiled at Merlin.

“The next time I go, is there a particular type of flower you prefer My Lady?” Merlin asked.

“They are all so beautiful.” She smelled the flowers one last time before passing them off to Gwen. “I can’t choose a favorite. I leave the choice to you.”

“I will do my best to please you, My Lady.” Merlin smiled.

“Merlin, you do not have to try to please me.” Morgana got up and walked up to Merlin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“My Lady, that was a great reward for a small favor.” Merlin blushed. “I am honored.”

“As am I, Merlin. I have never been courted by any Knight as well as you.” Morgana smiled.

“My Lady, I am not worthy of courting you nor would I try. I am just being nice.” Merlin blushed.

“You are definitely being nice.” Morgana smiled and caressed his shoulder.

“My Lady, I must return to my duties. Arthur’s socks won’t wash themselves.” Merlin smiled.

Morgana sighed. “If only they would. Come visit me any time you wish Merlin. I enjoy your courting.” 

“But My Lady …” Merlin started to protest but Morgana placed her finger to his lips.

“It shall be our secret.” Morgana gave him a mischievous smile.

Merlin bowed and left.

Gwen stood stunned at Morgana’s boldness. “My Lady, he will think you are serious.”

“Who says I’m not.” Morgana smiled.

“Morgana, you will get him killed.” Gwen warned.

“I guess I will have to be more discrete.” Morgana said. 

“That will be advisable, My Lady.” Gwen said seriously.

**~X~**

 

Merlin had been busy all week and he had been reading his spell book in the evenings in his room. He wanted to try out the spells he had memorized but he knew that Gaius had told him not to do magick in his room any more.

Merlin decided to explore the catacombs and find a place to practice his magick. He finished his duties and left Arthur peacefully sleeping in his chambers. He headed down the back staircase to the kitchens then on to the entrance of the catacombs. He stopped at the end of the corridor to light a torch. He then turned right and went as far as he could until he found a set of steps that led down to another passageway.  He followed it until it opened into a cave. He gave a quick look around and started to go. This must be where the dragon lives, he thought.

“Young warlock, are you not even going to say a word to me?” A voice from above his head asked.

“Who is there?” Merlin called out.

“I’m Kilgharrah.” The dragon flew down to the ledge on the other side of the cavern. “How small you are to have such a great destiny.”

“What destiny?”

“To be the greatest warlock ever known.” Kilgharrah said. He seemed to smile as he said it.

Merlin looked at the smiling dragon and thought he was trying to trick him. “I am just me and nothing more.”

“You will help Arthur become the greatest King that Albion has ever known.” The dragon said with his strange smile.

“I just keep his room clean and his socks washed.” Merlin turned to go.

“Young warlock, please, I have so little company. Will you talk with me for a while?” Kilgharrah asked

The dragon seemed truly lonely but it could just be Merlin’s imagination. He didn’t even know that dragons could talk.

“I have to get back. Maybe some other time.” Merlin nodded a goodbye to the dragon and went back the way he came. 

He heard the dragon laugh as he went up the steps. “We shall see each other again, young warlock.” 

At the top of the steps Merlin went down the passageway past where he had turned right and deeper into the catacombs. He found a space that seemed large enough for a table and maybe a chair. He looked around the space and decided he could be secure here. 

Merlin tried out a few spells and then decided it was late and he needed to get to bed. He made a mental note of where the space was and what he would like to bring to make it useable for his studies. He headed off to his room in the physicians chambers.

**~X~**


	6. CHAPTER 4: IN FLAMES

**CHAPTER 4: IN FLAMES**

Merlin walked down the steps in his shared chambers with Gaius early one morning. Gaius looked up from the worktable. “Merlin I need you to deliver some preparations for me today.”

“Sure, I’ll do it on my way to work.” Merlin took a piece of bread and spread some jam from a pot on the table. He turned to Gaius and looked at the worktable. “Which ones are they?” 

“These.” Gaius indicated four bottles at the end of table. “This one is for the King and this one is for the Lady Morgana. These two are for Sir Essex for his maladies.”

Merlin nodded. “Sir Essex is still ill then.”

“Yes, but he is improving.”

“Gaius, what is Lady Morgana’s malady?”

“She suffers from nightmares. She has since she was a young child.” Gaius looked at him. “Why do you ask, Merlin?”

“I was just wondering.” Merlin thought for a minute. “Gaius, I was reading in the book you gave me and it said that nightmares are sometimes attributed to Seers.”

“Yes, that is true.” Gaius nodded.

“Gaius, is the Lady Morgana a Seer?” Merlin looked at him intensely.

“I believe she may be but she does not know why she has nightmares.”

“That means she has magick.”

“She does not have the abilities that you have, Merlin. She will never have that kind of power. You must never tell her.” Gaius matched his gaze. “I don’t need to tell you the danger she is in already.”

Merlin nodded. “She is even more in danger than I am because she is so close to the King. I better get on; Arthur has been in a foul mood for some reason.”

“I may be able to shed some light on that.” Gaius smiled and returned to his work. “Uther has been talking about forging an alliance through marriage for him and also for Lady Morgana.”

Merlin frowned. “Arthur’s heart will never be in it.”

“Some marriages do eventually end in love.” Gaius looked up from his work.

“I’m afraid Arthur’s heart has already been claimed. It would be cruel to even force someone to go against their true feelings.” Merlin picked up the bottles and put them in his pockets.

“Arthur will do his duty to Camelot no matter how much he has to sacrifice. He understands that as Crown Prince and future King.”

“I just don’t think it fair, that’s all.” Merlin sighed. “I’ll be late if I don’t hurry. I’ll see you later, Gaius.”

“Have a good day Merlin.” Gaius returned to his work as Merlin hurried out the door.  

Merlin hurried to Sir Essex’s chambers and dropped off the two potions then went to the King’s chambers and dropped off the medicine with George, the King’s man servant. He turned the corridor and headed to Lady Morgana’s chambers. He met Gwen in the corridor.

“Just getting here, Gwen?”

“Yes, I’m a little late. Dad was ill last night but he woke up feeling better.”

“Sorry to hear it. What was it, a fever?”

“No, he had a bad earache but it was gone this morning. What you have there?”

“Gaius sent me to give the Lady Morgana her sleeping draught.” Merlin handed it to Gwen. “Here you can take it to her.”

“Thanks, but you know I don’t think it works anymore. Morgana was going to speak to Gaius about it. She has been having dreams about fire. It’s so strange.”

“Yes, that is strange.” Merlin frowned. “I must get Arthur going or he will sleep all day.”

“I’m sure.” Gwen giggled

“Would you like to wake him?” Merlin said with a mischievous smile.

“No, I have my own charge to deal with, thank you.” Gwen blushed and went into Lady Morgana’s chambers.

Merlin chuckled as he headed for Arthur’s chambers down the corridor. 

**~X~**

 

Merlin spent the day doing his regular duties, training and serving at the Kings table. He had just left Arthur asleep in his chambers and started across the courtyard to his chambers when he saw a woman in a familiar green cloak. He immediately recognized it as belonging to the Lady Morgana.

“My Lady?” He called softly to her.

Morgana turned and smiled when she saw who it was. “Merlin, I was just going for a walk.”

“I should call a guard to accompany you. If anything were to happen to you…” Merlin looked around for a guard to enlist. He didn’t see one. He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He could not allow her to be unattended at such an hour.

“Merlin, I’m perfectly alright. I’m just going to the garden no one will be there at this time of night.” Morgana put her hand on his arm and smiled.

“Where is Gwen?” Merlin asked thinking that Gwen could walk with her mistress.

“She went home hours ago. I’m surprised that you’re still up. Arthur must have you extra busy.”

“No, I spend my Thursday mornings with Gaius, so I try to get ahead on my duties on Wednesday nights. Arthur was reading so I went ahead and did a few things.”

“What do you do with Gaius on Thursday mornings?”

“Check on his patients with him and collect herbs for preparations. He is training me to become a physician.”

“Really, I didn’t know.” Morgana smiled at him. “Why don’t you walk with me and keep me safe?”

Merlin blushed and looked at his feet. “I don’t know how safe you’d be.”

“You go with Arthur on patrol and into battle. I assume you can handle yourself.”

“I have picked up a few skills during training. But I wouldn’t say I am very good.” Merlin smiled mischievously. “Besides I heard that you bested Arthur in mock battle more than once.” 

“You heard about that?” Morgana laughed. “We were children but I rub it in his face sometimes for sport.”

Merlin chuckled. “Why are you awake at this hour? Didn’t the sleeping draught that Gaius made for you work?”

Morgana shook her head. “It hasn’t worked for a while. I think I’m getting used to it. I was going to ask Gaius for something stronger.”

“I’ll let him know.” Merlin smiled. “How long have you been taking it?”

“Since I came to Camelot.” Morgana said. “I have always had nightmares. You know sometimes they come true. It’s a little frightening.”

Merlin nodded. She was definitely a Seer if her dreams were coming true, he thought.

They walked in silence for a while. Her hand was nestled in the crook of his arm as they walked.

Merlin felt the silence getting awkward. “It’s a lovely night for a walk at least. The garden is beautiful in the moonlight.”

“Yes it is. Thank you for being my escort.” Lady Morgana gave his arm a squeeze. “I should get back to my chambers.”

“I’ll walk you.” Merlin said as they turned back toward the palace.

“You don’t have to, Merlin.” She said softly. If they were seen she knew it would be dangerous for him.

“Yes I do. Arthur would kill me if something were to happen to you and Uther, well he would kill me more.

Morgana laughed. “Alright but then you get home.”

“Of course, My Lady. Merlin smiled.

“Morgana,” she corrected then saw the confused look on his face. “When we are alone, please just call me Morgana.”

Merlin nodded. “As you wish, Morgana”    

He walked her to her chambers and stood with her at the door.

“Goodnight Merlin.” Morgana gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for the escort.”

“You’re welcome, Morgana.” Merlin smiled and blushed. “Sleep well.”

“I will. You do the same.” Morgana closed her door.

Merlin hurried home to find Gaius waiting up for him with a questioning look. Merlin ignored it and said his goodnight and headed for his room. Gaius looked after him at the closed door.

**~X~**

 

The next morning Merlin came downstairs to a waiting Gaius.

“Where were you last night?” Gaius folded his arms and looked sternly at Merlin. “Were you talking to the dragon again?”

“I was escorting the Lady Morgana on a late walk in the garden. She was having trouble sleeping. The sleeping draught isn’t working anymore.” Merlin explained while blushing.

“I will have to make a stronger one.” Gaius started to the worktable to put one together.

Merlin watched him as he gathered the ingredients. “Why are you adding that to a sleeping draught? Isn’t that part of the mixture that is given to accused sorcerers?”

Gaius looked up. “I see you have been studying. These are indeed ingredients for the sorcerer’s inhibitor potion. I add it to her sleeping draught for her safety, Merlin.”

“You suppress her magick?” Merlin looked at the old man in horror. “Have you been slipping it to me in my soup?”

“No, Merlin, I would never do that to you. I don’t believe it would work anyway. You are much too powerful. I have been doing it to protect her.” Gaius told him trying to calm him.

“You realize she suspects that she has magick.” Merlin told him.

“She said this to you?” Gaius looked up surprised.

“She needed to talk to someone and since we were walking she told me.” Merlin explained.

“You had better hope that Uther and Arthur do not find out about your walk with the Lady Morgana.” Gaius warned him then set about getting ingredients together to make another potion. “I will send a stronger potion to her this afternoon. It will take some time to make.”

“You will leave out the sorcerer’s inhibitor from now on.” Merlin said firmly.

“Merlin, it is needed for her own protection.” Gaius insisted.

“No Gaius,” Merlin shook his head. “If she already suspects there is no use denying it anymore.” Merlin held firm.

“I will leave it out for now, but if she starts to show signs of not being able to control her magick, I will have to put it back.” Gaius relented but had the feeling that the special ingredients would indeed need to be added back.

“Fair enough,” Merlin nodded. “I need to get to work.” Merlin picked up his jacket and went off to gather herbs for preparations. He came back with all the herbs on the list and a large bouquet of wildflowers that made Gaius give him a raised eyebrow.

After he and Gaius checked on patients, Merlin went to his duties in Arthur’s chambers. He stopped just long enough to drop off the bouquet of wildflowers for the Lady Morgana and receive his token kiss.

Later that afternoon Gaius dropped off a stronger sleeping draught that did not have any added ingredients. He hoped it would work but without the inhibitor her magick was sure to surface. Gaius just hoped it wouldn’t be in front of the king.

**~X~**

 

Merlin came out of the Prince’s chambers late on the next Wednesday to find the Lady Morgana waiting in the corridor for him. 

“What are you doing here? Can you not sleep?” Merlin asked. He smiled but he was worried as well.

“I was waiting for you to walk with me in the garden.” Morgana smiled. “You will walk with me, will you not?”

“I cannot deny you, My Lady.” Merlin held out his arm for her to take. They headed for the back stairs.

“Arthur is asleep then,” Morgana asked.

“Tucked up with his stuffed pig,” Merlin chuckled. 

Morgana giggled softly. “You are naughty, Merlin.”

“You were the one who told me of the pig. The least I can do is to make sure that it is in its rightful spot.” Merlin smiled mischievously.

“I believe he calls it ‘Sir Snort’? Morgana giggled.

“No, its name is ‘Sir Hammy’.” Merlin joined her in a giggle. He shushed her as the neared the end of the corridor. He went ahead to check if the coast was clear then waved her on.

Morgana nodded and came to him and took his arm once more. They started down the back stairs and she stopped and pointed out the window facing the lower town.

“Merlin, it’s like in my dream. It’s the same images.” She said in a frightened whisper.

“I must call the guard. Stay here and I will return.” Merlin whispered to her.

Morgana nodded. She was staring at the fire in the window as if she were transfixed. 

Merlin rushed to the opposite end of the corridor and down the front stairs and called out to one of the guards standing around the courtyard. The guard went to sound the alarm and the others went to help extinguish the fire. Merlin returned to Morgana who by this time was pale and shaking.

“Come along My Lady, no walk for you tonight. Let me see you safely inside your chambers.” Merlin guided her into her chambers and shut the door. He turned just as Morgana opened her eyes. They were glowing gold with magick. The candles in the room lit all at once.

She turned to look at Merlin. “You don’t seem surprised at all. I was. I just concentrated on the candles.” She whispered to him. “Merlin, I have magick.”

“I know.” Merlin walked over to where she stood. “When you told me that sometimes your dreams come true I thought it must be magick because only a Seer would be able to do that.”

“Why am I just now finding out?” Morgana looked confused. “Why can I suddenly light candles with my mind and move things?”

“Gaius had been putting the sorcerer’s inhibitor potion in your sleeping draught.” Merlin saw the fear on her face. “He did it because he thought he was protecting you. Please don’t be angry at him.”

“Why did he stop?” Morgana looked even more confused.

“I asked him not to. I saw that he was doing it and I told him that it wasn’t fair to do it without you saying you wanted it done.” Merlin took her hands in his. “You must take great care, Morgana. You are very close to the King and even that will not protect you if you are found out.”

“I will be careful. I will never use magick in front of anyone other than you. I promise it.” Morgana looked at him seriously.

“It is for the best. If you want Gaius to continue the potion I will ask him to do so.” Merlin said quietly.

“No, I don’t want it anymore. I will just try not to use magick.” Morgana nodded.

“I should go. Arthur will be looking for me.” Merlin looked toward the door.

“Not yet, Merlin, stay just a while longer.” Morgana put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to be alone yet.”

“Morgana, I will stay but not for long.” Merlin pulled her close and held her. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Morgana said against his shoulder. 

They stand holding each other until they hear Arthur calling out for Merlin sometime later down the corridor. Merlin let her go and looked out to see if the coast is clear before stepping into the corridor. He left her with a nod of goodbye.

Morgana went to the window where she saw the smoke and flames still in the lower town and sank to the floor in tears.

**~X~**


	7. CHAPTER 5: IN BLOOM

**CHAPTER 5: IN BLOOM**

Merlin was carrying the basket full of the Prince’s dirty clothes. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. He was more focused on the spell he was about to try that evening. Gaius had reminded him once again about what would happen if he were caught doing magick in Camelot but as long as he kept to the catacombs underneath the castle, he should be free of prying eyes and loose tongues.

He turned the corner and ran head on into the Lady Morgana causing them both to fall.

“I’m sorry, Morgana. I was elsewhere in my thoughts.” Merlin stood and extended his hand to help her.

“It’s alright Merlin. I wasn’t paying attention either. I was on my way to the stables for a ride. I’m not so sure now since I fell over while walking.” Morgana chuckled. Morgana smiled and took his hand. He gently gave a pull up but it was just a little too much as she swayed once again threatening to topple over.

Merlin grabbed her about the waist to keep her from falling. They stood nose to nose. She could see the flecks of gold in his deep blue eyes. He could smell the flowers in her hair, blood red roses.

Morgana’s eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly. She could feel her breathing quicken from his touch.

Merlin looked at her and wondered what it would be like to kiss those full lips of hers. He felt warm all over. Her waist was so small and his hands nearly spanned her waist. He leaned just a bit closer as she closed her eyes.

In the distance, they heard Gwen laugh. They pulled away and Merlin picked up the basket again.

“Merlin, have you mucked the horses yet?” Prince Arthur asked as he came around the corner with Gwen, who was still smiling apparently at one of Arthur’s bad jokes.

“Just taking these to be washed then I was on my way, Sire.” Merlin held out the basket with the Prince’s dirty clothes for all to see.

Arthur was not happy Merlin was showing his dirty under things to Gwen. He blushed a little. “You better get on then.” Arthur motioned with his hand down the corridor.

Merlin nodded and smiled when he saw the Prince’s blush. “Yes Sire.” He gave Gwen a wink. He turned to Morgana and bowed his head slightly. “My Lady.” He hurried off to finish his chores.

“What was all that about?” Arthur asked Morgana.

“We ran into each other literally. He was helping me up.” Morgana gave Arthur a glare.

Gwen sensing that this was going to get a little heated, curtsied and headed to Morgana’s chambers to finish her chores as well.

Morgana watched Arthur as his eyes followed Gwen. “Arthur, she’s a servant. Uther would not approve of you consorting with her.”

“I’ll remember that when he catches you with my man servant getting a little too cozy.”

“What does that mean?” Morgana smirked.

“You looked like you were about to inhale each other when we came around the corner. Watch your step, Morgana. You don’t want to lose your reputation because of a servant.”

“Same to you.” Morgana shot back angrily.

“It’s different for men. We are expected to chase a serving girl or two before we marry but you women must be chaste to the marriage bed. Best remember that Morgana.”  Arthur reminded her as he left her standing in the corridor.

Morgana stared at him as he left. “I will do as I please, Arthur Pendragon.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to do anything else, Morgana.” Arthur called out as he turned the corner.

**~X~**

 

Wednesday evening came again to find Morgana in the corridor waiting on Merlin.

“Morgana, he isn’t asleep yet.” Merlin whispered as he came close to her.

“I need to talk to you. I thought we could walk tonight.” Morgana whispered back.

“We must be careful what we say and do. I think Arthur may be getting suspicious.” Merlin glanced back to Arthur’s closed door.

“Why would he?” Morgana was confused.

“The corridor last week, when we fell into each other and we almost … well … you know … you were there.” Merlin rubbed his face and looked around nervously.

“Oh yes.” Morgana smiled mischievously. “When you almost kissed me, you mean?”

“Morgana someone may be listening to us right now.” He warned.

“Then where can we go to talk? Should we go to my chambers?” Morgana suggested.

“No, I have a better idea.” Merlin grabbed her hand and took her down the back stairs and through the servant’s entrance to the kitchens then turned down the dusty corridor brimming with cobwebs. At the end of the corridor he stopped and searched his pockets.

“What are you looking for?” Morgana asked as he turned out his pockets.

“I’m looking for a flint to light the torch.” After turning out the last pocket he sighed. “I must have left it in Arthur’s chambers.”

Morgana’s eyes glowed gold and the torch in the holder blazed. “There,” she said.

“Thanks.” Merlin looked at her and smiled. He took the torch from the holder and took her hand again. They went deep under the castle to the catacombs where Merlin practiced his spells. 

“What is this place?” Morgana said as the reached a chamber with a table chair and some half used candles.

“This is my secret place.” Merlin looked at the candles and his eyes glowed golden then they lit one after another as he looked around the room.

Morgana gasped. “You have magick too.”

“Yes and now we know each other’s secret.” Merlin turned to her and asked her seriously. “Do you promise to keep mine as I have promised to keep yours?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Morgana looked at him incredulously. “I promise to keep your secret as safe as I know you will keep mine.” 

“What do you need to talk to me about?” Merlin motioned to the chair for her to sit.

“I almost did something in front of Gwen. I wanted another glass of wine so I looked at the decanter and it started to move but I looked away before it moved very much. I don’t think she noticed.”

“You need to control yourself. Morgana, you will have to stop drinking so much. Spirits make anyone reckless and it’s especially dangerous for us. My mother told me about a sorcerer that had been caught because he was making the plates and cups dance one night when he was drunk. Uther killed him.”

“I was on my second bottle at the time.” Morgana winced. She sighed. “I can’t believe I could have gotten myself killed because I was half drunk. Merlin maybe Gaius should put the inhibitor back in my sleeping draught. I’m better off drinking two bottles of that.”

“That won’t solve the real problem. You need to cut back on your drinking and then learn to control your magick.”

“Is that what you do here practice controlling your magick?” Morgana looked around the chamber which was nearly bare. She sat down in the chair at the table.

“Yes and I learn spells.” 

“Spells? Where did you get spells in Camelot?” Morgana was surprised that there was anything even closely resembling a spell left unburned in the kingdom.

“I have a book of them. You aren’t ready for spells. They take a lot of control to get right.” Merlin looked at her closely. “I think you need more practice on control than anything right now.”

Morgana nodded. “Control of my magick and myself apparently. Will you help me?”

“I brought you down here, didn’t I?” Merlin smiled. “Tell me about what you have tried to do.”

“I have just tried the candle lighting and moving the decanter across the table. The decanter was really an accident.”

“We can’t afford to have accidents. Accidents could get us killed. We would not only be putting ourselves in danger but Gaius as well.”  Merlin warned. “I believe he may be protecting more than just the two of us.”

“Won’t he tell you who else he is protecting?” Morgana was also surprised to hear this.

“No, he only told me about you because I confronted him about what he was putting in your sleeping draught.”  Merlin decided to confide what he learned by accident. “There are at least two others. I think they may be children because I have seen him make up the inhibitor potion and flavor it with honey.”

“Children born with magick in Camelot?” Morgana asked. “Uther would kill them even if they were children. He hates anything to do with magick.”

“He killed many children according to Gaius during the ‘Great Purge’. Some were innocent.”

“You need to make him tell you, so we can protect them from Uther.” Morgana was beginning to see the life of a sorceress in Camelot was going to involve loads of secrets.

“You need to control your magic fast before we are all burned.” Merlin put out three candles. “We will start with candle lighting since you can do it easily.”

Morgana nodded. “Thank you, Merlin. I’m glad you came to Camelot. I would either be in the dungeon now waiting to die or going insane.”

“We can’t have the prettiest witch in all of the five kingdoms doing either, can we?” Merlin smiled and kneeled down in front of Morgana. He took her hands in his and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I believe you are courting me, Merlin.” Morgana laughed softly.

Merlin just laughed. “Let’s get to work.”

Merlin and Morgana worked at controlling her magick. By the wee hours of the morning she could light each candle individually instead of all of them at once. Merlin decided she had made good progress and he put out all of the candles with a wave of his hand and led Morgana back to her chambers being careful to avoid the guards.

**~X~**

 

Arthur and Merlin were on their way to training one afternoon and saw a commotion in the courtyard. They walked over to see what it was about.

Before they reached the center of the disturbance, Uther along with Gaius came into the courtyard and the guards cleared a path for the King.

“Well, is it him?” Uther asked Gaius who was looking under a threadbare blanket covering a body on a cart.

“I believe it is, Sire.” Gaius said.

Arthur and Merlin came to stand with them.

“What’s this about?” Arthur asked his father.

“The bounty hunter brought in Balinore he has been on the run since the Great Purge. He was the last Dragon Lord.” Uther looked over to Sir Kay and nodded. Sir Kay handed the man a pouch of gold coins.

“Your Majesty, what do I do with him?” The bounty hunter asked.

“Sire, Merlin and I will take care of the burial. I want to see that it is done properly. There is always a risk of sickness when a body has been exposed this long. It looks like he’s been dead three days.” Gaius looked at the man.

“Yeah. He resisted and I had to kill him.” The bounty hunter said. “The king takes ‘em dead or alive so it didn’t matter to me.” 

“Fine.” Uther nodded. “You take care of it then, Gaius. I have matters to attend to.” The King walked back into the Palace.

“Merlin, get the cart. We will take him into the forest.” Gaius said. “Do you need Merlin for anything at the moment. My Lord?”

“No. Gaius you may have him.” Arthur looked at the body in the cart and frowned. “Merlin, it seems you have a reprieve from training today.” Arthur slapped him hard on the shoulder and went to the training field.

Merlin winced and nodded. He looked at the body and frowned. There was something familiar about that name.

“Merlin, get the cart.” Gaius repeated.

“Sorry.” Merlin went to get the cart Gaius used to transport the sick and dead from the stables. He brought it around as the crowd was clearing. He helped Gaius move the body to the cart from the wagon.

When they moved it the blanket came off the man’s face. Merlin glanced at the man’s face then started to pull the blanket back over him. Something told Merlin to look again. He did. Merlin recognized the man form when he was a child. The man had given him a carved dragon and called him ‘my boy.’ 

“Gaius, I know this man.” Merlin whispered.

“I thought you might recognize the name when Uther said it.” Gaius whispered back as he looked at Merlin.

“I think this man is my father.” Merlin said as he put the blanket back down. “I only saw him twice but I believe this is him.”

“It is.” Gaius said. “Balinore was your father. You must never tell anyone Merlin. Uther would kill you. “  

“Why?” Merlin looked confused.

“Come let’s get somewhere more private. Anyone can overhear us here.” They moved out of the courtyard in silence taking the pasture road to the forest.

Gaius and Merlin took Balinore’s body to a clearing in the forest. They built a pyre and placed the body on it.

Merlin softly said, “Forbearnan.” As he sent the wood of the pyre into a blazing fire, he turned to Gaius. “Tell me why Uther would kill me if he knew I was Balinore’s son.”

“Balinore was a Dragon Lord. He was the Dragon Lord that brought the Great Dragon here when Uther had it chained below the Palace. When it was done, Uther sent Balinore to the dungeon to await execution. I helped him escape. He went to live in Ealdor. That’s when he met your mother. If Uther finds out you are Balinore’s son he will execute you.”

“Why? I have nothing to do with being a Dragon Lord.”  Merlin watched the fire burn.

“Merlin, you are a Dragon Lord. When Balinore died you became the last Dragon Lord. The power is passed from father to son. You now have this power.”

Merlin frowned. “I have no idea what it is or does. Can you teach me?”

“I have another book for you to read. It will explain everything.” Gaius said he sat on a fallen log to wait for the fire to stop.

Merlin sighed. “Another book.” He sat next to Gaius. “I suppose I should just read all of the books you have.”

“Yes, Merlin eventually you will.” Gaius patted him on the knee. 

**~X~**


	8. CHAPTER 6: SEALED WITH A KISS

**CHAPTER 6: SEALED WITH A KISS**

Merlin came down the corridor carrying a large bouquet of wildflowers and knocked on Morgana’s door.

The door opened and Morgana smiled at him. “Come in Merlin.” She stood aside to let him enter. “Gwen went to get my midday meal so I’m alone.”

“I brought your flowers.” Merlin smiled and entered. Morgana shut the door. Merlin presented the bouquet to her in grand fashion.

“Thank you, Merlin. I’ll have Gwen put them in some water. You are so sweet to me.” Morgana smiled.

Merlin smiled. “It’s easy to be sweet to you, Morgana.”

Morgana took the bouquet and placed it on the table then turned back to him and leaned in to give him his kiss. He turned his head and their lips met. They were startled at first then they gave themselves into the kiss. She put her hands on his chest and moved them to his shoulders and then around his neck. Merlin put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss deepened and Morgana leaned into him. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and brought her even closer.

The door opened unnoticed by Merlin and Morgana and Gwen stood in the doorway with a tray of food in her hands. Gwen stood for a second with a look of shock on her face. She stepped back and looked both ways then stepped into the room and sat the tray on the table near the door. She slammed the door startling them. They jumped apart quickly.

“My Lady!” Gwen gave her mistress an angry look. “What if I had been Arthur or even worse Uther? Merlin would be on his way to the dungeon or the stocks by now.”

“Good thing you aren’t them then.” Morgana smoothed her skirt. She reached up and wiped a smear of her lip color off of Merlin.

“Sorry Gwen, I wasn’t thinking.” Merlin apologized. “I need to get to my duties anyway.” Merlin nodded to Morgana and left out of the room.

“You will get him killed.” Gwen was still angry. She picked up the tray and put it on the large table then looked at the bouquet of wildflowers lying there. “You need to stop this Morgana before you get found out. Merlin is sweet and he will take all your games as serious interest.”

“I’m not playing with his affections. I truly care for him. Just because you and Arthur are resigned in your fate doesn’t mean that I am.”

“What do you mean by that?” Gwen’s anger was obvious.

“You and Arthur could be together but you hold yourselves from each other. Gwen, stop being so … so… never mind.” Morgana shook her head in frustration.

“Virtuous?” Gwen offered.

“No so cowardly.” Morgana looked at her. “Take your happiness where you can. I plan on taking mine.” Morgana poured a goblet of wine and sat on the settee by the fire. “Merlin is sweet but he is also a man.” Morgana took a sip. “Gwen, I think I’ve fallen in love with him.”

“Oh gods help us all.” Gwen sat down on a chair by the table.

“I don’t think the gods can even help me now.” Morgana downed the wine and stared into the fire. 

**~X~**

 

Wednesday nights as the palace slumbered, the two sorcerers of Camelot practiced their craft. Morgana mastered the candle lighting and started with controlling the movement of a clay pot. She managed to slide it across the table.

“Now you need to lift it into the air and move it into your hands.” Merlin said as he placed the pot on the far end of the table.

“Merlin, I can barely move it across the table. What makes you think I can lift it into the air?” Morgana looked at him like he was mental.

“I know you can do it, Morgana.” Merlin smiled at her.

“I’m not so sure.” Morgana shook her head. “I am not the sorcerer that you are. It is as natural as breathing to you.”

“Morgana, you have succeeded in every task I have set for you. I do not believe that you will fail on this.” Merlin nodded to the pot. “What are you waiting for?”

“Fine. You must promise me you will not laugh when I break it.” Morgana gave him a annoyed look.

“Morgana, you are stalling.” Merlin said sternly.

Morgana closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes and they glowed golden. The pot slowly rose up into the air. It wobbled and then flew into Morgana’s hands. She caught it and started laughing. “I did it.”

“I knew you would, Morgana.” Merlin came to kneel in front of her and took the pot from her hands and placed it on the table. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Morgana placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

They slowly parted. Merlin brushed back her hair. “Morgana, I am proud of you. I knew that you could do it.”

“I could only do it because you believed in me.” Morgana leaned close to Merlin and they kissed softly.

“Merlin, I want you.” Morgana whispered.

“You want me to what?” Merlin whispered back confused.

“I want you to make love to me.” Morgana pulled him closer.

“Morgana … I …” Merlin stuttered.

“Shut up and kiss me, Merlin.” Morgana pulled him close to her by the shirt.

Merlin kissed her passionately. His hands worked at the laces on her gown but he just fumbled with them.

Morgana pushed him back and unlaced it herself. She stood up and let it drop to the floor. She smiled at him as she stood before him completely bare.

Merlin stood up and pulled off his shirt and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to a pallet of old blankets near the wall and sat her down. He knelt in front of her

“Are you sure, Morgana, that this is what you really want?” Merlin asked. He trailed kisses along her collar bone.

“Yes, I swear to you this is what I really want. I want you, my love.” Morgana whispered as she ran her hands over his chest and back.

“Then I shall deny you no longer, My Lady.” Merlin pushed off his trousers and moved closer to her.

Morgana opened her legs and he moved between them. Merlin kissed her deeply as he entered her.

Morgana took a sharp breath and then pulled him even closer. Merlin pulled her knees up as he moved even deeper inside her. She moaned and leaned against his shoulder.

He began to move slowly taking each thrust to the depths of her. Their breath was ragged and short. He started to move more quickly as he felt her begin to move with him meeting his thrusts. He could feel her legs shaking against his hips.

He thrust as deep as he could. She cried out. He couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure at first but he looked into her eyes and knew she was in ecstasy. The waves of pleasure washed over her and he felt her body reach its climax he thrust deep and did the same.

He gently withdrew from her. “Morgana, are you all right?”

Morgana nodded. “I didn’t know it would feel like that. I am glad I shared my first time with you.”

Merlin smiled at her and brushed back her hair. “I’m glad I shared mine with you too.” Merlin pulled a blanket over them and settled back on the pallet. 

“What? You haven’t done it before?” Morgana looked confused. “I thought you had.”

“No, I’m afraid I was as innocent as you.” Merlin whispered into her ear as he pulled her close.

“We are not innocent anymore.” Morgana giggled.

“No we are not.” Merlin waved his hand and a bottle of wine came through the air to his hand. “Drink?”

“Thank you.” Morgana took a drink from the bottle he handed her.

Merlin waved his hand again and the candles extinguished. Morgana handed him the bottle and Merlin took a drink and set it down.

“I hope you are comfortable.” Merlin said as he ran his fingers over her arm.

Morgana turned and snuggled into his arms. “Never more so. I hope we will not be sleeping the whole night.” Morgana giggled.

“I’m just catching my breath.” Merlin giggled with her.

They rested for a while then their passions flamed once more. Soft kisses became deeper until they could hold back no more.

Morgana moved on top of him running her hands over his chest then down his legs. She straddled him taking him inside her. She moved slowly and carefully at first then she felt her body’s need take over.

He met her passion as she moved up and down on top of him. He grabbed hold of her hips and guided her so that they met more fully.

Morgana felt the wave take her and she moaned deeply and exploded. Merlin smiled as he rolled on top of her and thrust deeply exploding himself with a groan.

They lay breathless and spent. They fell asleep in each other’s arms until morning. Merlin woke her with a kiss.

“We need to go. I will leave first then you follow. Do you know the way?” Merlin told her as he started to dress. “Do you need assistance?”

Morgana got up slowly. “No I’m fine.” she picked up her dress and quickly laced it. She gave Merlin a kiss and he was gone.

Morgana sat for awhile then looked back to the pallet. She could see the blood on the blanket but she had no regrets. She had made her choice and she was glad of it. Morgana made her way back to her chambers.

Gwen was surprised by the door opening. “My Lady, where have you been?”

“I went for a ride. Do you think I could get a bath Gwen?” Morgana smiled.

“Of course, My Lady. I’ll have one ready for you as soon as I can.” Gwen smiled and curtsied.

“Thank you, Gwen.” Morgana sat on the settee by the fire to wait for her bath.  

**~X~**

 

Morgana settled in the hot tub. Her body was aching in ways she had never imagined. It was worse than riding all day. She was aching inside as well. The sting of the water on her most delicate area reminded her why she was so sore.

“My Lady, have your courses come again?” Gwen held up the blood stained undergarment she had been wearing.

“No, I took a jolt riding and I must have scratched my leg.”

Gwen looked at the garment again and knew better but held her tongue. She had suspected that Morgana had been with Merlin. She also suspected that they may become lovers and here was the proof. She gathered up the soiled garments and put them in the basket. “I’ll get these washed. I’ll be right back with your meal. Did you have a nice ride?”

“Yes, I enjoyed it very much.” Morgana smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I’m absolutely starving.” She laughed. Passion must make you hungry, she thought.

Gwen picked up the basket. “I’ll get your meal right away, My Lady.” Gwen turned and left the room. She turned towards Arthur’s chambers instead of the servant’s corridor. She felt she had to make him aware of her suspicions. She knocked on his door and heard him bid her enter. She entered and sat the basket by the door and walked toward him stopping in front of his desk.

Arthur looked up and saw that she is upset. “Guinevere, what is it?”     

“I need to talk to you but not now and not here. Can you come by my home later?” Gwen said in a hushed tone.

Arthur nodded. “I will come late after your father is asleep.”

“My father is in Dovetown getting supplies of iron for an order. He will not be there.” Gwen told him.

“Alright then.” Arthur smiled at her but she didn’t smile in return, “I shall see you tonight. Is there something I can do for you before then?”

“No,” Gwen looked at the desk then back to him. “Don’t tell Merlin that you’re coming to see me.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing that anyway. It’s none of his business.” Arthur frowned.

Gwen curtsied more out of habit than anything else. She picked up the basket and left to drop off the laundry and get Morgana’s meal.

Arthur was still staring at the door with a confused look on his face when Merlin came in with his tray. “Something wrong My Lord?”

“I don’t know.” Arthur frowned and went to the table where Merlin was setting out his meal. “Merlin, why don’t you take the evening off? I can get myself to bed tonight.”

“Really?” Merlin looked at Arthur confused.

“Yes. You may take off after you serve at the King’s table tonight.”

“Thank you, My Lord. This is a very unexpected surprise.” Merlin smiled as he poured the cider.

“Just don’t think this will happen often.” Arthur started eating.

“Where would I ever get that idea?” Merlin smiled and went back to sharpening Arthur’s sword by the fire.

**~X~**

 

There was a soft knock on the back door of Gwen’s home in the lower town. She went to answer the door and found Arthur standing there. She moved to let him pass.

Arthur sat at the table in the center of the small house. He looked around. It was clean and neat. There were fresh flowers on the table.

“What was it that we could not discuss earlier in the Palace?”Arthur asked her as he watched her take out a bottle of cider. Gwen poured the cider into a cup and handed it to Arthur. She poured a second cup for herself and placed the bottle on the table. She sat down opposite him at the table.

“I think something is going on with Morgana. I think she’s taken a lover.” Gwen said quietly.

Arthur frowned and shook his head. “She wouldn’t be that stupid. She knows that she will get caught. Do you have any idea who it could be?”

Gwen nodded and took a deep breath. “I think its Merlin.”

“You are joking, aren’t you? What would she see in that idiot?” Arthur took a sip of cider.

“He brings her flowers every week and I’ve seen them talking. Morgana actually blushes. I walked in on them a few weeks ago in each other’s arms. They were kissing. It would be sweet but Merlin is taking a great risk. If Uther were to find out …” Gwen looked at her hands on the table.

“He would kill Merlin.” Arthur finished her thought. He sighed. “It’s not like we aren’t taking risk when we meet like this.”

“Yes, but I think it’s gone farther than just talking. I think she has given herself to him.”

Arthur laughed. “Merlin would have no idea of what to do with that.”

“Arthur, I’m serious. I know that she is no longer chaste. I saw … well the result.”

Arthur looked at her confused for a moment then he realized what she meant. “Oh Gods. I’m going to kill him myself. How could they be so stupid?”

“I think they are brave.” Gwen looked at her hands again.

Arthur reached out and covered her hands with his. “I know that this is difficult. We agreed that we would not become lovers.”

“I know.” Gwen bit her lip. “It cannot be.”

Arthur sighed. It broke his heart to see her sad especially when he was the cause of it. “I should go. I’ll talk to Merlin.”

“Good night, Arthur.” She tried to smile but failed.

“Good night, Guinevere.” He stood and left by the back door.

Gwen put her head down on the table and sobbed quietly.

**~X~**

 

Merlin came in with Arthur’s breakfast tray ready to fight the Prince as was the usual morning ritual and found him awake. Merlin looked at him confused. “You are awake.”

“We are going on a hunt.” Arthur replied.

“Arthur, it looks like rain.” Merlin sat the tray on the table and started to set out the dishes.

“Then we shall have a short hunt. Get the horses ready.” Arthur looked at him trying to see what Morgana saw in his clumsy skinny usually disheveled man servant. He didn’t see it.

“I thought we were hunting not riding.” Merlin looked up and caught Arthur scowling at him.

“We are doing both.” Arthur said flatly.

Merlin nodded. “That must make sense somehow to someone.”

“Hurry Merlin. It looks like rain.” Arthur was getting impatient. He needed to talk to him and not in the Palace where someone was sure to hear.

“Yes, My Lord.” Merlin sighed and went to get the horses ready. He also brought a crossbow and a few spears. He had no idea what they were going to hunt since Arthur didn’t say. Arthur met him in the courtyard.

They mounted and started off. Merlin looked back and caught sight of Gwen peeking out Morgana’s window. Merlin realized it wasn’t so much a hunt as it was a talk. He assumed it was going to be about Gwen. The threat of a marriage for the Kingdom was closer now that Arthur was getting older. Uther would not be King forever and would most likely want Arthur married off before he died.

They rode in silence for a long while. Arthur was trying to find the words to caution Merlin and Merlin was trying to find the words to console Arthur.

Arthur stopped and dismounted and motioned Merlin to do the same. “Come sit with me.”

“I knew it would be one of these hunts. You know where we really don’t hunt so much as talk. So what is on your mind today?” Merlin smiled and sat next to Arthur on the rock.

“You need to stop seeing Morgana.” Arthur said seriously

“What are you talking about?” Merlin looked confused.

“I know Merlin.” Arthur gave him a pointed look.

“You know what?” Merlin was still confused.

“That you bring her flowers every week when you come back from herb picking. That you have kissed in a rather inappropriate way.” Arthur gave him another pointed look hoping he would clue in.

“Arthur, I bring her flowers to be nice.” Merlin tried bluffing. “She kisses me on the cheek. It’s her way of teasing me.”

“It wasn’t on the cheek Merlin. Guinevere saw you. Do you deny it?” Arthur demanded.

“You talked to Gwen.” Merlin said shaking his head.

“Yes, Merlin I talked to Guinevere. She came to me. She was concerned for you. I am concerned for you. If Father were to find out, you would be dead before sunset. It needs to stop.” Arthur warned him, nearly shouting at him. 

“Is Gwen having this same talk to Morgana?” Merlin asked.

“It would do no good. Morgana does what she wants.” Arthur shook his head and sighed.

“Are you done lecturing me because I thought we came out here to hunt?” Merlin was angry. He hated hunting but he hated being lectured even more.

“Merlin, she is the King’s Ward. She is like a daughter to him.” Arthur thought for a moment. “What would happen if you were to do what you have with a girl from your village?”

“Nothing.” Merlin shrugged. “We are both of age.”

“It doesn’t work that way when you cross stations in life. She is a Lady of the Court and you are a servant. Merlin, it cannot be. She can never be your wife.” Arthur was beginning to wonder if he was getting thru to Merlin at all.

“You mean Gwen can never be your wife. That’s what this is really about. You and Gwen deny your feelings and you think Morgana and I should too.” Merlin accused him.

Arthur looked at him with a surprised look. “You have feelings for her? What about ‘just being nice’? Merlin, do you want to die because you will when it’s found out.”

“Are you going to tell Uther?” Merlin said quietly.

“No.” Arthur frowned. “I have said my peace. I will not tell and I’m sure Guinevere won’t either. Merlin, I am warning you to cautious.”

“Can we hunt now? I would like to get back before it rains.” Merlin looked at the ground trying to calm down. 

“Fine. Fetch my crossbow and we shall take a look around.” Arthur got up and looked at the sky. “On second thought let’s just head back. The rain is closer that I thought.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Merlin refastened the crossbow to the saddle. “I don’t want to hunt anyway.”  

Arthur looked at him and walked to the horse. “Merlin, I’m just trying to look out for you.” Arthur mounted and turned his horse back towards Camelot.

“I don’t need you to look out for me, Your Highness. I am a lowly servant remember.” Merlin mounted his horse and followed.

They rode back just ahead of the rain in silence. Merlin took the horses back to the stable and continued on his duties.

Arthur went to his chambers and tried to concentrate on the pile of parchments on his desk.

After an hour Arthur stood at the window and watched the rain. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He went to open it. He found Gwen standing there. He held the door open so she could enter. He closed it behind her. 

“I saw you and Merlin ride out. Did you talk to him?” Gwen asked him as he walked back to the window.

“Yes, but I didn’t tell him we knew they were lovers. I don’t think it did much good. What about Morgana?”

“I can’t get through to her either. This will not end well.”

Arthur nodded. “I can’t see a good end either.” Arthur turned back to look out of the window.

“I must get back. Morgana has a headache and I must see to her.” Gwen looked at Arthur standing there looking out the window. “Arthur, what is it?” 

“Guinevere, do you think us too cautious? Arthur turned back to her.

“I don’t know.” Gwen sighed. “I must go.”

Arthur nodded. He watched as Gwen left closing the door behind her. He dragged his hand through his hair in frustration. 

**~X~**


	9. CHAPTER 7: TRYST

**CHAPTER 7: TRYST**

Merlin had a surprise planned for Morgana. It took a few days to set up but by Thursday it was ready. Morgana left after breakfast to go on a long ride. She met Merlin on the road outside of Camelot.

“Where are we going Merlin?” Morgana sat on her horse looking around.

“We are going on a little surprise. I think you’re going to love it. Follow me.” Merlin turned his horse down the left path.

“Merlin, are we going to Dovetown?” Morgana wasn’t sure that would be a good idea. They would be seen and she would be recognized.  

“What? No. I’m taking you to a secret place. Arthur and I found it when we were caught out during a storm on a hunting trip.” Merlin turned down a little used trail into a ravine.

Down on the side of the ravine and up a set of stone steps was a door. Merlin dismounted and took his horse into a sheltered overhang. Morgana dismounted and led her horse to the overhang as well.

“We are going up there.” Merlin pointed to the door. He held out his hand to Morgana. She took it and let him lead her up the steps. Merlin opened the door and let her inside.

Merlin waved his hand and the candles in the small cave like hut lit. Merlin had made a bed with bedding from Camelot with plenty of pillows. He had set a table with wine and food. There was a bouquet of fresh wildflowers in a jug on the table. The tables and windows were draped in green silk. The makeshift curtains were tied with white ribbons and he had tucked lavender and rosemary into the knots.

Morgana looked around the room and gasped. “Merlin, it’s beautiful. You must have spent hours on preparing this for us.” 

“It took a little time but you are worth all my efforts.” Merlin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Merlin kissed her neck.

“What if Arthur wants to use it again on a future hunting trip?” Morgana giggled as Merlin kissed her neck again tickling her.

“Then he will be surprised by the luxury it now contains.”

“He will put you in the stocks.”

“Wouldn’t you just love that?” Merlin laughed. “My hands bound and at your mercy.”

Morgana turned in his arms and laughed. “Tell me Merlin, did you bring any rope to this little hide away?”

Merlin looked startled. “Morgana, I would never bind you.”

“Not for me for you.” Morgana gave him a soft kiss and a mischievous smile as she started to pull him by the hand over to the bed.

“My Lady, you surprise me.” Merlin flushed slightly at the naughty thoughts racing in his head.

“I have only begun to surprise you, Merlin.” Morgana pushed him down on the bed and within the blink of an eye had his pants unlaced and his growing manhood exposed.

She ran her hand up and down its length. Merlin gasped at the sensation. Morgana ran her tongue over its tip and then took him into her mouth sucking and licking him. She moved up and down his shaft slowly until she heard him moan.

She stood up and unlaced her dress. He watched her through half closed eyes. She dropped her dress and her shift standing naked in front of him. Morgana smiled and very slowly climbed on top of him. She ran her hand along his shaft then guided it inside her. She moved slowly savoring the power she had over him.

He moaned then pulled her down and rolled on top of her. He thrust unto her deeply making her moan and then he lifted her hips and got on his knees holding onto her hips. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust over and over hard and deep.

Morgana cried out with ecstasy as she rode the waves of pleasure to her climax. He thrust once more spilling inside her. They sank to the bed sated and damp with sweat. 

“I fear you have ruined me for all others.” Merlin whispered into her ear.

“That was my plan.” Morgana kissed his neck and then kissed his lips slowly and deeply.

“You have succeeded, My Lady.” Merlin played with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around her finger. “This is the day I have been conquered by passion.”

Morgana giggled. “But it was you that planted the flag, love.”

Merlin smiled. “I plan on planting it again before we leave.”

“Merlin, I want to stay here forever.” Morgana cuddled into his arms.

Merlin sighed. “I wish it was that simple. I am not a nobleman so Uther will never allow us to marry. You are not a farmer’s wife.”  

Morgana frowned. “You want to marry me?”

“Are you surprised? I thought my feelings were clear.” Merlin looked down at her.

Morgana sighed and looked up to meet his gaze. “I wish I was a farmer’s wife.”

“No, you don’t. Life is hard and the work is backbreaking. It is not the place for a proper Lady of the Court.” Merlin pushed back her hair. “Starving in the winter and dripping with dirty sweat in the fields in the summer is no life for you.”

“If I were your wife I would be a physician’s wife not a farmer’s.”

“If Uther banishes me instead of killing me you would be a farmer’s wife.” Merlin said suddenly serious. “You will never have to worry because Uther will kill me if we are found out.”

“Merlin, he will never find out.” Morgana bit her lip in determination. “Who will tell him? Arthur and Gwen have their own problems. They wouldn’t risk exposing themselves to tell Uther about us.”

“Do you think he will marry her?”

“No, he will marry for the kingdom just like I’m expected to do.”

“Will you? Marry for the kingdom?” Merlin asked.

“I am a woman. I have no say. Uther is my guardian and he will make the match and I will have to make the best of it.”

“The four of us are a sad lot.”

“Not while we are here, Merlin. Here, I am your wife.”

Merlin kissed her and held her tight. “I will believe it while we are here. Would you like to dine now, wife?”

“Yes I would, husband. What did you bring?”

“Chicken, cheese, bread and some lovely tomatoes. I couldn’t get wine so I nicked a bottle of cider from Arthur’s cupboard.” Merlin started to get up but Morgana pushed him back down.

“I am your wife. I will serve you.” Morgana got up and pulled her shift over her head.

Merlin sighed and watched it slowly cover her.

She walked over to the table and filled two plates and two cups and carried them carefully back to the bed.

“Thank you.” Merlin sat up and took a plate and cup. “I’m actually starving.”

“Love making always makes me famished.” Morgana pulled the meat of the chicken leg with her fingers. She popped it in her mouth and licked her fingers.

Merlin smiled as he watched her lick her fingers. “It makes sense. It is vigorous activity.” Merlin chuckled.

“Said like a physician.” Morgana shook the nearly stripped bone at him.

Merlin laughed.

**~X~**

 

Mid day arrives and Merlin is nowhere to be found. After Arthur searched all the places Merlin should be and a few he shouldn’t, he went to the chambers of the Court Physician to see if Merlin were dying. That was the only excuse Arthur was in the mood to take. He was sweaty from training and hungry not to mention he had a council meeting in about two hours. He walked through the door, chain mail jangling, without knocking.

“Gaius, where is Merlin?” Arthur asked the startled old man.

“Sire?” Gaius looked up from the potion he was making.

“I can’t find Merlin. Gaius.”

“He’s not with you?” Gaius gave the Prince a surprised look.

“No Gaius. He’s not been anywhere near me all day. That is why I’m here.”

“I sent him for herbs and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Do you have any idea where he could have gotten off to?”

“Have you tried the tavern?”

“Tavern? He had better not be at the tavern.”

“That’s right I heard him say last night he was going to spend the day in the tavern.”

Arthur threw his hands up in frustration and left for his chambers. At the top of the steps he looked up and saw Gwen looking out the window.

“Guinevere, what are you looking for?”

“Morgana. She isn’t back from her ride and I’m beginning to worry.”

Arthur groaned. “That idiot. I will kill him.”

Gwen looks confused at him. “Sire?”

“Merlin is missing too.”

Gwen nodded.

“Would you mind bringing me something to eat and some hot water to wash? I have a council meeting soon and I can’t go like this.”

Gwen smiled and nodded. “I’ll be right back with a meal and some hot water, Sire.”

“Thank you, Guinevere. Merlin will owe you. I will see to your repayment right before I kill him.” Arthur shook his head and walked to his chambers muttering something about a vat of hot oil.

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing and went off to get his hot water and food.

Twenty minutes later Gwen entered Arthur’s chambers to find him shirtless and gazing out the window.

Gwen stopped short. She had rarely seen him without a shirt unless he was covered in dirt and bloody. She stared at his back for a moment then remembered the tray and water she was carrying. She sat the tray down with a clatter and he turned and smiled.

“Thank you, Guinevere.”

Gwen nodded looking at his bare chest a moment longer than she meant to. She sat down the hot water and blushed, curtsied and turned to leave.

Arthur chuckled at her fluster. He eyed her well shaped hips as she disappeared behind the door.

**~X~**

 

Merlin and Morgana stayed later than they intended at the small forest hut. It was nearly dusk by the time they had eaten, taken a nap and made love again. Morgana kissed Merlin goodbye and rode hard and fast to be on time at the king’s table.

Morgana raced up the steps and into her chambers to find that Gwen had already laid out her gown and was filling the tub.

“My Lady, you must hurry you will be late for the King.” Gwen emptied the last of the hot water into the tub.

“I’m always late Gwen. He will not notice.” Morgana went behind the screen and took off her clothes and put on a dressing gown.

“Where have you been all day, My Lady? I was worried.” Gwen took a breath. “Arthur was concerned as well.”

“Arthur knew I was gone?” Morgana stepped into the tub of hot water. Morgana didn’t like that. She assumed that Gwen must have told him. Gwen told him about the kiss so it makes sense she would tell Arthur about her being gone.

“Yes, he found out when he was looking for Merlin. He saw me watching for you from the windows at the top of the front stairs. I brought him his midday meal and some hot water.”

“Really? Did you get a peek?” Morgana chuckled.

“My Lady?” Gwen asked confused.

“Did you see him naked, Gwen?” Morgana teased her again.

“No,” Gwen blushed. “Absolutely not. He was without his shirt but everything else was well covered. Very well covered.”

Morgana laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you.”

Gwen frowned and rolled her eyes. “My Lady, we know you and Merlin were together today.”

“What of it?” Morgana shrugged. Oh no here it comes, Morgana thought.

“We know you are lovers.” Gwen continued quietly.

Morgana turned to look at Gwen who was busying herself by folding freshly laundered handkerchiefs. “How?”

“There was blood in your undergarments.”

“I told you it was from a scratch.” Morgana tried to defend her lie.

Gwen sighed and put the handkerchiefs in the drawer of the dressing table. “Morgana I am not stupid. I know what happens when you lose your maidenhead.” Gwen came over to the tub. “Arthur is angry with Merlin.”

Morgana got out of the tub and snatched the towel Gwen held out to her. “The way I see it is if Arthur tells Uther about me and Merlin then I will tell Uther about you and Arthur.”

“There is nothing to tell. We are not lovers and we will never be.” Gwen turned away to keep Morgana from seeing how upset she was. “Your scheme will not work.”

“I think it will.” Morgana threatened. “You need to stop running to Arthur about my personal affairs. If I hear that you have told him anything else, I will go to Uther. Truth or lie it will not matter. Arthur will be married before you can even say a word.” Morgana sat at the dressing table.

Gwen turned angrily to face Morgana. “You will get my silence Morgana. I’ll do it for Arthur’s sake if not for my own. The damage is already done and there is no taking it back. You had better hope that nothing else comes of it.”

“What does that mean?” Morgana turns to have Gwen lace her gown.

“You better hope there is no result of your recklessness.” Gwen laced the gown quickly and reached for the hairbrush.

Morgana put her hand over Gwen’s on the hairbrush. “I don’t understand.”

Gwen leaned over and whispered into her ear. “You should hope you are not with child.”

Morgana went pale. She hadn’t even considered the chance she could get pregnant. She dropped her hand from the brush.

Gwen brushed her hair and coiled it into a twist fastening it with a jeweled clasp. Morgana stood and walked out without a word.

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and sighed. She feared her warning may be too late already.

**~X~**

 

Merlin stood in the King’s dining hall talking to George the king’s manservant when Arthur entered.

“Good of you to join us, Merlin.” Arthur’s anger was barely hidden. “I need a word with you in private.”

George nodded and went to check something on the table as Arthur and Merlin moved to the far corner.

“So you weren’t at the tavern after all. I don’t smell spirits and you are steady on your feet.” Arthur started. “So where were you all day?”

“I was out picking herbs and I got turned around in the woods.” Merlin smiled.

“Merlin, the only person that lies worse than you do is Gaius.” Arthur looked at him sternly. “Now where were you?”

“I was out in the forest.” Merlin smiled.

Arthur nodded. “Go on.”

“Do you remember the abandoned hut built into the wall of the ravine that we stayed in during that storm last month?” Merlin smiled more.

“Yes, go on.” Arthur put his hand on his sword.

Merlin glanced at Arthur’s hand on the hilt of the sword then looked up and smiled. “I was there.”

Arthur nodded. “Alone?”

Merlin opened his mouth and then shook his head.

Arthur nodded. “I thought not. You are an idiot.”

Uther walked in with Morgana on his arm chatting away about nonsense. Gwen slipped in behind them and took up her position. Merlin started to walk to his place and Arthur smacked him on the back of the head. Uther looked at Arthur who just shook his head and scowled.  

The meal went on without incident. The topics of conversation were mostly about the next feast and who would be invited. Arthur noticed that Gwen avoided his eyes the entire meal. He thought she must still be embarrassed. Merlin kept quiet. George was the only servant that said more than two words.

At the end of the meal, everyone retired to their chambers. Gwen prepared Morgana for bed. There was still tension between them. Gwen did her duties without a word and left for home.

Arthur sat staring into the fire as Merlin tidied up and turned down the bed. Merlin had done all he could do at that time so he walked up to Arthur.

“Will there be anything else, Sire?” Merlin asked quietly.

“No, get out of my sight.” Arthur said between gritted teeth.

“Good night, My Lord.” Merlin bowed and left Arthur still staring into the fire.   

**~X~**

 

Merlin came in to his shared chambers and Gaius was waiting for him.

Gaius was sitting at the table pretending to read. He looked at Merlin and put the book on the table. “Merlin, why did I have to lie to the Prince about your whereabouts? Where were you all day?”

Merlin winced. He never expected to get Gaius involved in this. “I was with someone. I was with a girl.” He sat down and tore off a chunk of bread on the table.

“What girl?” Gaius looked at him slightly annoyed. Gaius assumed it was Gwen.

“Just a girl, Gaius.” Merlin went to the soup pot on the fire and stirred it. He was not looking at Gaius on purpose.

“Merlin, are you having relations with this girl?” Gaius said bluntly and it seemed rather loudly as well.

“Yes,” Merlin admitted quietly. He walked back to the table and sat down across from the old man.

“Merlin, your mother sent you here to get an education not get a girl pregnant.” Gaius was more than annoyed now he was angry.

“Pregnant?” Merlin looked confused.

“With child! Merlin! With child!” Gaius sighed dramatically. “Tell your little girl friend to come to me and I will give her herbs to keep her from getting caught.” Gaius picked the book back up and opened it.

“I can’t.” Merlin had a wave of panic.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Gaius slammed the book down.

“We don’t want anyone to know we are seeing each other.” Merlin shifted in his seat.

“Is she married?” Gaius looked at him hard.

“No, of course not.” Merlin fidgeted again.

“Is she not of age?” Gaius raised his eyebrow again.

“She is of age and so am I for that matter.” Merlin started to play with the dried herbs on the table.

“Then you take the herbs to her.” Gaius was still angry but he relaxed a little. “How long have you been seeing each other?”

“Almost since I arrived in Camelot.” Merlin said quietly.

“That has been months now.” Gaius stared at him with one eyebrow raised again. “How long have you been having relations with her?”

Merlin looked at Gaius Merlin hesitated then answered. “A month or two.”

“She may already be with child. You had better bring her to me so I can examine her. Bring her after she finishes her duties tomorrow evening.”

Merlin looks at the floor then rubs his face. “I can’t Gaius.”

“Gods, Merlin, why not?”

“She would never agree to it and Arthur will kill me.”

“So it is Gwen then. You know her father is a blacksmith. He will give you a sound beating.”

“No, it is not Gwen.” Merlin got up and sighed. “Gwen is just a friend and she likes someone else like that.”

Gaius looked at his ward and started to feel the panic that was plastered across the boy’s face. There was only one girl in Camelot that could make a boy panic like that.

“It’s the Lady Morgana.” As soon as Gaius spoke the words he wished he hadn’t.

Merlin just nodded.

“Oh gods, Merlin, you idiot.” Gaius took a deep breath. Gaius started to feel a throbbing in his temples. “Uther will kill you.”

“If Arthur doesn’t do it first.” Merlin said sheepishly.

“Arthur knows? Who else?”

“Gwen told Arthur, so she knows.”

“Where are you meeting? Are you going to her chambers?”

“No, we meet in the catacombs. It was just to help her control her magick at first then … “

“She knows about you?”

Merlin nodded.

“You are stupid and an idiot. Uther will kill you when he finds out.”

“Gaius, we love each other.” Merlin said barely above a whisper. Gaius could see tears forming in Merlin’s eyes.

“Go to bed and let me think. I need to process this. I may need to hide you and slip you out of the castle.” The panic at the bottom of Gaius’ stomach was turning to fear. Fear for all of the ones he protects in Camelot not just Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin went to his room and shut the door behind him. Merlin lay on the bed in his own panic. What if she was with child? The child would most likely have magick as well. He or she would have strong magick: the kind of magick that the inhibitor potion won’t block. He got up and started to pace.

Gaius sat rubbing his head now fully throbbing from everything he had just learned. There has to be a way out, he thought.

He knew that Uther was looking at marriages for his ward. Maybe if he pushed Uther to make a choice more quickly it would end all this nonsense. Gaius went through the list they had talked about in council chambers but he needed another choice. He racked his brain until he came up with just the perfect candidate. Someone that Uther would jump at the chance to make an alliance.

“I’m sorry Merlin but I’m doing this for us all.” Gaius whispered. He looked toward Merlin’s door. Gaius got up and went to the King’s study. He knew it was where Uther usually was at this hour.  

**~X~**


	10. CHAPTER 8: QUEEN OF NORTH WALES

**CHAPTER 8: QUEEN OF NORTH WALES**

“My Lord, I wish to speak with you on a matter.” Gaius bowed as he entered the King’s study.

“What is it, Gaius?” Uther looked up from his desk.

“I know that you are considering matches for the Prince and the Lady Morgana.”

“Yes, I have been weighing my options and trying to find the best match as well as alliance for Camelot.”

“There is one that you have not considered. King Uriens of North Wales is looking for a Queen.”

“I thought he was already married. He has a son.”

“He was, Sire, but Queen Modron perished in an epidemic of fever that ravished his kingdom. Morgana is not a young girl. She has been of age for some time now and would make an excellent Queen for Uriens.”

“That would be a good alliance for Camelot. Uriens has a strong army and trade between our Kingdoms would benefit us both. Thank you Gaius, for your council.”

“It is my pleasure to serve you, My Lord.” Gaius bowed and headed out. Gaius couldn’t believe how easy that had been.

Uther sat down to write to Uriens to propose the match between the King of North Wales and the Lady Morgana. When he was finished, he had it sent straight away to North Wales by messenger. He told the man to wait for a reply.

**~X~**

 

Within a few days the alliance with the King of North Wales was in place. King Uriens was to send an envoy to Camelot to finalize the arrangements for the marriage and treaty. Uther called Morgana into his study a few days before the North Wales envoy was to arrive.

“You wished to see me, My Lord?” Morgana asked as she bowed slightly standing just inside the King’s study.

“Morgana, I wished to speak with you before the announcement is made tomorrow.”

“What announcement?” Morgana looked confused.

“The announcement of your engagement to King Uriens of North Wales.” Uther told her.

“My what?” Morgana sat in the chair on the opposite side of Uther’s desk. “My Lord, this has to be a mistake. I have never even met the man.”

“His envoy will be here two days hence to escort you to North Wales. You will be married as soon as it can be arranged. King Uriens is a good man. I expect you to be welcoming to him in all matters. He will be your husband after all.” Uther stood up and went to her side. “Morgana I only want what is best for you. You will be a Queen of a rich and strong Kingdom. You will want for nothing.”

“I will want for nothing but love. You cannot expect me to love him.” Morgana took a shuddering sigh. “Is he not old?”

“He is a little older but in time you will learn to love him.” Uther patted her shoulder and was surprised to find that she was shaking. “It will be a good match for you. Do not be afraid.”

“I am not afraid. I am angry. I am to be treated like some farmer’s cow.” Morgana brushed off his hand and ran from the room.

Uther sighed. She was not entirely wrong but it is the way things are done, he thought.

Morgana kept running until she found herself in the catacombs. She sat down on a chair in Merlin’s secret place and cried. When she couldn’t cry anymore she wiped her face with a handkerchief and went to her room.   

She arrived at her room to find Gwen going through her dresses. “What are you doing?”

“The King sent word that all your things were to be packed. What is going on, My Lady?”

“I am to be married it would seem.” Morgana lay on the bed.

Gwen stopped what she was doing and looked at her mistress. “Married to whom?”

“King Uriens of North Wales.” Morgana sighed.   

“North Wales?” Gwen frowned. A wave of fear washed over Gwen. “My Lady, will you be asking me to accompany you to North Wales?”

“I would like you to but I know that you cannot leave your father.” Morgana sat up. “I suppose that I will have a new maid servant waiting for me and Ladies in Waiting as well.”

“I am sorry but you are right I must stay for my father. He is all I have and I must care for him.” Gwen looked at her mistress apologetically. “Does the Prince know?”

“I’m sure Uther will tell him at supper. I will not be going to the King’s table tonight. I will wear the blue gown to meet the envoy in two days. It makes me look pale maybe that will change Uther’s mind.”

“My Lady, what of the other matter?” Gwen asked.

“What other matter?” Morgana looked at her curiously.

“You haven’t had your courses and I know that you have … forgive me … been ill in the mornings. Some of your gowns are tight as well.” Gwen bit her lip and looked uncomfortable.

“Are you saying you think I am with child?” Morgana looked at Gwen in disbelief.

“That is what I was trying to say. I know it is none of my affair but ….” Gwen started.

“You are right. It isn’t any of your affair and you will not discuss it with anyone. Do you understand me, Guinevere?” Morgana said angrily.

“Yes, My Lady.” Gwen said softly.

“You may go get my supper tray.” Morgana dismissed her. Gwen curtsied and left. Morgana picked up a pillow and went to throw it but just clutched it to her. She knew she was with child but there was nothing that could be done now. She lay back down on the bed and turned away from the door.  

**~X~**

 

After Gwen went home, Morgana got out of bed and dressed. She went to the catacombs first but Merlin wasn’t there. She decided that there was nothing wrong with going to the Court Physician’s chambers late at night. She would say she had a headache and was seeking a remedy.   

She stopped just outside of Gaius’s door and took a deep breath. She knocked and waited.

Gaius was still sitting up reading when he heard the knock. “Enter.”

Morgana slowly opened the door and slipped in. “Gaius is Merlin here?”

Gaius frowned. “Yes, My Lady. He is in his room.”

Morgana nodded and went to knock on Merlin’s door. The door opened before she reached the top of the steps.

“Morgana, you shouldn’t have come here.” He stood aside to let her into the small room. He gave Gaius a look and then shut the door. Merlin raised his hand. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh.” The spell cast a barrier over the door so they would not be heard or seen through the cracks in the door.

“I need to talk to you, Merlin.” Morgana sat on the bed.

“I gathered that and it must be important for you to take such a risk.” Merlin sat on the bed beside her.

“Uther gave me some upsetting news. I am to marry King Uriens of North Wales.”

“When did he tell you this?” Merlin scowled.

“This afternoon,” she looked at her hands folded in her lap. “That is why I wasn’t at supper.”

“Arthur ate in his room tonight so I didn’t know you weren’t there. He had a headache.” Merlin scowled a little deeper. “Did he say when you were to marry him?”

“The envoy from North Wales will be here in two days. I leave with them right away. I will be married there as soon as it can be arranged.” Morgana looked at Merlin with tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to marry him but I am a woman and I have no say. Uther has made a choice he feels is best for me but I … “

“Morgana, let’s leave this place. We can go to Ealdor and be married. We can be together.” Merlin took her hands in his.

“I can’t, Merlin. I’m not a farmer’s wife. You know that. I will do what I must even though I do not want to. I’m sorry. I love you with all my heart.”

“Morgana, we could make it work. I know it would be difficult but I believe we can overcome it. We could be happy.”

“There is something I haven’t told you.” Morgana looked down at their hands.

“What haven’t you told me?” Merlin asked her softly.

Morgana looked into his eyes “Merlin, I’m with child.”

“You must be mistaken.” Merlin was completely shocked he knew there was a possibility but he didn’t think that it could really happen.

“I’m sure I’m not mistaken. I have known for some time now.” Morgana’s tears were falling freely now.

“That’s all the more reason for us to leave this place and marry.”

“I can’t watch our child suffer in poverty. I must do this for the sake of our child. Please understand and don’t hate me for it.”

“I will never hate you. I never could. Morgana, you are carrying my child in your womb. I should have some say in this.”

Morgana shook her head and got up and went to the door. The latch sparked when she tried to lift it. She looked back at Merlin.

Merlin waved his hand. “Onlúce clúse.”  The spell lifted. Morgana hurried out past Gaius and started to run when she reached the corridor. She ran all the way back to her chambers and collapsed onto the bed sobbing.

Gaius waited for Merlin to come down the stairs to follow her but he didn’t. Gaius walked up the stairs and looked in. “Merlin, are you alright?”

Merlin looked up and raised his hand. The door slammed in the old man’s face.  

**~X~**

 

Arthur, after hearing the news of Morgana’s engagement, gave Merlin a few days off to go see his mother. Merlin gratefully accepted. Arthur even let him borrow a horse.

“I expect to see you back in a few days.” Arthur said as he stood in the courtyard as Merlin was about to leave.

“I’ll be back. Camelot is as much my home now as Ealdor. Shall I give your greetings to my mother?” Merlin asked as he adjusted the horse’s girth.

Arthur smiled. “What is your mother’s name again?”

“Hunith,” Merlin looked at him curiously.

“Tell Mistress Hunith that Prince Arthur of Camelot sends his most humble best wishes.” Arthur smiled and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin nodded then looked over Arthur’s shoulder to Morgana’s window. “She will be gone when I come back.”

“Yes, she will. You’d better go. It’s a long journey even on horseback.”

“Goodbye Arthur.” Merlin mounted the borrowed horse.

“Have a safe trip, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded and led the horse out of the courtyard and over the drawbridge. Arthur watched him for a few minutes then glanced up at Morgana’s window.

Gwen was standing in the window. She saw Arthur looking and shook her head then moved away.  

Arthur dragged a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. If he isn’t careful Uther will have him married against his will as well.

**~X~**

 

Before noon on the appointed day the herald called out the arrival of the envoy from North Wales. Uther met them in the throne room. Arthur and Morgana were at his side

Prince Accolon walked up to Uther and bowed. “Your Highness, I am Crown Prince Accolon of North Wales. I am here to escort the Lady Morgana to our humble Kingdom and to her marriage to my father, King Uriens.”

Uther smiled. “Good to meet you, Prince Accolon. May I introduce my son, Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana?

Arthur nodded. “Your Highness.”

Morgana just held out a hand to the visiting Prince. She stood pale in the navy blue gown her hair neatly braided. She wore no color on her lips or cheeks.    

Prince Accolon smiled and nodded back to Arthur and took Morgana’s hand giving it a brief kiss.

“I have had rooms prepared for your party. I see it is small. I expected more men.”

“My father thought it would be a faster journey if we used fewer men. The journey takes several days as it is. We brought a carriage for your comfort My Lady Morgana.”

“I think Morgana would like to ride her own horse.” Arthur looked at Morgana and smiled.

“I thank you for the courtesy, My Lord. I will make use of it when I am weary of riding.” Morgana said quietly.

“My father has sent along a ladies maid to attend you along the journey. She will also act as chaperone for you while you are in the company of the guards.” Prince Accolon smiled slightly.

Morgana just nodded.

Uther looked at his ward with curiosity. He had never seen Morgana so subdued. He assumed she was just nervous. Uther waved over George. “My servant will show you to your rooms so that you may rest and freshen up.”

George bowed and the Prince and the party from North Wales followed him.

Uther turned to Morgana. “Are you unwell?”

“Does a farmer ask the cow he has already sold if she is unwell?” Morgana turned and left.

“She is angry.” Arthur watched her as she left.

“I know but this is a good match for her. In time she will come to see it as such.” Uther said. “Now I must get you a wife and Camelot a future queen.”  

“Father, it can wait for a while.” Arthur said frowning.

“We have had this talk and I will not wait for very long, Arthur. I would like to see my grandchildren before I die.”

Arthur’s frown turned into a scowl as he turned to leave the Court.

**~X~**

 

That night Uther signed the final marriage contract and treaty. He affixed his seal to both and sat in his study staring at the documents. He kept telling himself it was a good match but he had a nagging feeling in his gut that was saying otherwise.

He thought that maybe it was Morgana’s attitude that was making him feel uneasy. He had never heard of King Uriens being anything but an honorable and just ruler.

He stared at the documents a while longer. He shook his head and went off to bed. He was being overcautious with Morgana, he thought. Surely that was all it was.

**~X~**

 

The next morning Morgana’s belongings were loaded into a wagon and the documents secured in a pouch.

The envoy from North Wales gathered in the courtyard to start the long journey. Along with the party, Uther was sending as extra security two of his most trusted Knights of Camelot, Sir Leon and Sir Kay.

Uther handed the pouch to Prince Accolon and hugged Morgana. She hugged him back tightly.

Arthur took his turn hugging her. “Be well Morgana.” He whispered in her ear.

Morgana whispered back to him. “Marry her, Arthur, before it is too late.” When she pulled back and saw the tears in her eyes, he nodded. 

Arthur helped Morgana into the carriage with her new maid. Morgana handed him a letter from the pocket of her cloak. Arthur shoved it in his pocket without looking at it. He knew it was for Merlin. Arthur shut the door and caught the latch then stepped back.

Morgana waved as the carriage left the two men she thought of as family stood watching. They waved back then walked up the steps into the Palace.

Morgana looked at the maid in front of her. The woman was older and small. She kept her head down. “What is your name?”

“I’m Polly, My Lady.”

“Do you have family missing you right now?”

“Yes, My Lady. I have a husband and two sons. We live in the village outside the castle walls.”

“My former maid lived with her widower father in the lower town. I understand that you will need to care for your family in the evenings and will not keep you longer than can be helped.”

Polly looked up surprised. “Thank you, My Lady.”

“What did you do before taking this post?”

“I was a chamber maid and before Queen Modron died I was her ladies maid.”

“Good, then you will know the job well.” Morgana smiled. “Tell me about North Wales.”

Polly started to tell her about the castle and the grounds but Morgana only half listened. She wondered what Merlin was doing and if he would ever forgive her. 

**~X~**

 

The journey took days but to Morgana it felt like forever. With every league that passed, she could feel her fear grow. By the time she reached North Wales, she was a bundle of raw nerves.

The carriage rode over the drawbridge and into the cobbled courtyard before it slowed to a stop.

An older man that strongly resembled Prince Accolon opened the door.

“My Lady, welcome to North Wales.” He held out a hand to help her out. He smiled as she hesitated. “I am your husband to be, King Uriens.” Uriens was older than she expected. He was nearly Uther’s age.

Morgana tried to smile but failed. She took his hand and allowed him to help her out. “My Lord.”

Uriens led her inside. “I trust your journey was not overly exhausting. My Lady Morgana, I have had a room prepared that I think you will find to your liking. King Uther advised me that green is your color.”

“Thank you, My Lord. I sure it will be beautiful.” Morgana just wanted to be alone. Morgana looked behind her for her maid and found her walking quietly behind her with her head down. She stopped and let go of Uriens arm and turned to speak to her. “Polly, go home and see your family. I’m sure there will be someone who can look after me for today.”

Polly looked up with the surprised look that reminded Morgana of a doe facing down a hunter. “My Lady, I can wait. You must be attended.”

“My Lady Morgana, I know you are new to our ways but our servants should not be coddled.” Uriens said with a slight tone of annoyance.

Morgana didn’t care how it was here. She would handle her maid how she saw fit. She matched his tone of annoyance. “My Lord, all I need is a bath and supper. I’m sure one of the chamber maids can handle that for one night.” She turned to Polly again. “Go home, Polly and kiss your boys.”

Polly hesitated then curtsied low. “Thank you, My Lady. She nearly ran out of the courtyard towards the village below the castle.

Uriens looked sternly at his bride. “My Lady, if you are soft hearted with the servants they will take advantage of it.”

“She has been away from her children. I was thinking of them. You were going to show me to my chambers, My Lord.” Morgana put out her hand.

Uriens gave her his arm once more and took her to her new chambers. They were green. The curtains and bed covers were dark green. The chairs were covered in medium green damask as was the settee.

“Do you like your rooms, My Lady?

“Yes, they are quite lovely. Thank you my lord. I think I will move some of the furniture around. I like to sit and watch the fire sometimes.” She thought of the forest hut and how much care Merlin had taken. These rooms may be grand but they were not as beautiful as that old hut on that day.

“I will have a footman come tomorrow to do as you wish.” Uriens nodded.

“Thank you.” Morgana sat on the settee. She thought of the day Merlin moved her cupboard and she had to take a breath to keep from crying.

The chamber maid came in with the bath tub and two kitchen maids followed with pails of hot water.

“I will leave you now, My Lady. We will see each other tomorrow afternoon when we are wed. Good evening, My Lady.” Uriens bowed and turned to leave.

“We are to be wed tomorrow?” Morgana was surprised. She thought she would have at least a few days to get ready.

He turned back. “Yes, My Lady Morgana. I thought that you knew that we would marry as soon as possible.”

“No, I wasn’t aware.” Morgana looked at him and gave a weak smile. “I shall see you at our wedding. Good evening My Lord.”

Uriens nodded and left.

A tray of food was placed in front of her on the low table. She looked at it and fought the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake her. She picked up the goblet of water and took a sip.

“My Lady, your bath is prepared.” The chamber maid said quietly.

Morgana stood and started to unlace her gown.

The chamber maid placed the screen around the tub and Morgana went behind the screen to remove her gown. She was grateful for the privacy. Her stomach was no longer flat. She sank into the hot water and felt her muscles relax. 

The chambermaid turned down the bed and warmed the towels by the fire. She opened the trunk that Morgana indicated to retrieve a fresh night gown. Morgana stood and the maid retrieved the warm towels for her to dry and then Morgana put on the night gown and sat on the settee to try to eat something before she went to sleep. Although she was sure that she wouldn’t sleep at all.

Morgana got up and went to a small wooden box that held her perfumes. She looked inside and found the three bottles of sleeping draught and the large bottle of inhibitor potion that Gaius insisted she take when he gave her the sleeping draught. She closed the box without taking any and went to lie on the bed. She fell into a restless sleep a few hours later.

**~X~**

 

The next morning, the promised footman came after breakfast to move the furniture in Morgana’s new chambers. She has him move the settee and the chairs to face the fire as well as the low circular table. Morgana sat and watched the fire until Polly tapped her on the shoulder.

“My lady, it’s time to dress for your wedding.”

Morgana nodded. She had a gown made in a hurry by Camelot’s royal seamstress. The gown was an icy green silk with a train of lace flowing off the shoulders. She had a matching veil of the same lace.

Polly twisted Morgana’s dark tresses high on her head with a few ringlets touching her shoulders.

Morgana added her dark red lip color and looked at Polly nervously.”I’m as ready as I will ever be.”

“Don’t be nervous, My Lady. Just let him do as he wants without resisting. It will be over quickly.” Polly told her.

Morgana realized that Polly thought she was still a virgin. She nodded and smiled nervously. Morgana remembered the blood on the blankets in the catacombs when she and Merlin first made love. She would be found out. She thought about the box with the perfume and potions. She had asked Gwen to put a small vial of pig’s blood in it.

“Polly, where are the flowers I am to carry?” Morgana asked.

“They are over here, My Lady.” Polly went to the other side of the room turning her back to Morgana.

Morgana took the maid’s distraction as a chance to look in the box. She found the pouch with the vial inside and slipped it in her pocket.

Polly came back with the flowers. Morgana smiled and took them from her.

“Let’s go, Polly.” Morgana with the quiet maid trailing behind her walked down to the throne room. She stood nervously at the door as she waited for the guards to open it.

The guards finally opened the door and she walked the length of the room to stand with Uriens at the bottom of the dais. A Christian Priest said words in Latin and they spoke their vows. The Priest said some more words and then pronounced them married. Uriens gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  

“It is our hope that you will help us celebrate by feasting with us this evening.” Uriens said to the nobles gathered there.

Morgana looked around at the strange faces and her nerves returned. As they were leaving, she caught sight of Camelot red. Sir Leon and Sir Kay bowed to her and she nodded back to them. The Knights would leave in the morning taking the last link with Camelot away from her. 

The feast was elaborate but Morgana had no appetite. She pushed some food around on a plate and waited for it to end.

Polly came to her and reminded her that she needed to prepare for bed. Morgana nodded and excused herself with Uriens permission.  

**~X~**

 

Polly helped her dress for bed in a fine silk gown adorned with lace. She got into bed and waited. She didn’t have to wait long. King Uriens and his entire council came thru the door. Polly looked over at Morgana and then at the King.

King Uriens looked at the maid and said, “You may go.”

Polly took one last look at her new mistress who was pale faced and looked frightened then left.

“My Lord, are we not to be alone?” Morgana asked.

“The consummation must be witnessed by the council to ensure we are truly wed before your coronation tomorrow.”

Morgana looked at him incredulously. “They will watch while you …” Her voice trailed off as a wave of nausea hit her. She fought back the feeling.

King Uriens dropped his robe that had been covering his nakedness and walked to the bed. He pulled the covers off her with one deft motion. He then climbed on top of her. He pushed her gown out of the way and begun to stoke the inside of her thigh. He kissed her but she was in no mood to kiss back.

She moved her head away and she heard him laugh softly in her ear. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them. Morgana had a sudden wave of fear and she put her hands on his chest to push him away. He took it as inexperience and pinned her hands to the bed with one hand above her. She squeezed her eyes shut and then went limp.

He pushed inside her and pumped his hardness into her until he came with a groan. Morgana started to sob. Uriens climbed off her and dismissed the council members. Morgana, feeling him gone from the bed, curled up and pulled the blanket over her.

“I hope in future you will be more willing. It is enjoyable you know after a fashion.” Uriens said as he poured himself a goblet of wine. He poured another and brought it to her. “Sit up and drink this.”

Morgana did as she was told. She took the goblet and downed the contents all in one. She sat the goblet on the bedside table and wiped her face with the sleeve of her gown.

“Should have given you that first,” Uriens smirked. He sat his empty goblet down and looked at his bride. “Shall we try it again?”

“No,” Morgana said softly.

He looked at her. “That wasn’t an offer, wife. You will yield to me.” He pulled the blanket down again and pushed her on her back. He pushed his knee between her legs to spread them. “You will perform your duty as my wife without resistance. Do you understand, My Lady?”

Morgana just nodded.

He pushed inside her again and she lay still and let him take his pleasure without a fight. He took his time pumping slowly inside her as she cried quietly. After some time he finished with a groan then rolled off of her and went to sleep.

Morgana got up and went to sit on a settee near the dwindling fire. She pulled the silk gown under her feet and fell asleep there.

In the morning, she slipped the blood on to the sheet before it was taken to hang in the throne room for everyone to see. When she entered the room to be crowned queen, it was still there.         

Over the course of weeks he visited her chambers twice weekly. Each time she lay still while he took her. He left after he was finished. She cried each time.

It was very different in Urines’ Court than in Camelot. Uriens was not a King that would or wanted to share his rule with anyone, especially a woman. He had a son to help him rule. He did not want nor need her meddling in affairs of state.

Morgana was not allowed to attend Council Chambers or to go about unguarded. She had two guards at all times. She had four ladies in waiting. Two of which looked as though they were barely of age and the other two looked like they had waited forever without an offer of marriage. She was expected to sew and read and nothing else.

**~X~**


	11. CHAPTER 9: THE EXPECTED ARRIVAL

**CHAPTER 9: THE EXPECTED ARRIVAL**

Merlin returned to Camelot five days after Morgana left. He knew that she had already arrived in North Wales. As he was coming up to the road into the town, he met up with Sir Leon and Sir Kay.

Merlin joined them. “Are you coming in from patrol?”

“No, Merlin, we just came from North Wales. The King sent us with the Lady … uh … Queen Morgana.” Sir Leon shook his head. “I don’t think I have ever seen such an unhappy bride in my life or such a fast wedding.”

“She’s already married?” Merlin said more to himself.

“She is Queen of North Wales now.” Sir Kay answered. “Horrid place if you ask me all wet and misty. It’s enough to rust your chainmail.”

Sir Leon laughed. “I suppose that’s why they wear all that leather.”

“I’m surprised there is a cow with a hide still alive up there.” Sir Kay joined his fellow Knight in laughter.

Merlin stayed quiet. He looked up and caught sight of Arthur in the courtyard.

Arthur stood with his arms folded as he squinted into the sun. He saw the Knights from his window earlier and he came down to meet them. He was glad to see Merlin riding with them.

The Knights saw Arthur and immediately stopped laughing. They greeted him as they rode up with a nod and a ‘Sire’

Arthur returned the nod and went to Merlin as he dismounted. “I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back.”

“I promised I would, My Lord.” Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled. “Sir Leon and Sir Kay were telling me that they have just come from North Wales where they attended the Royal wedding.”

Arthur frowned and looked at the two Knights. “Is this true? Morgana is already married?”

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon answered. “They were wed the day after we arrived.”

Arthur scowled and nodded. “Thank you for attending her on her journey. I must inform the King. Merlin, I hope you will be ready to return to your duties tomorrow. When you get freshened up and some food, come by my chambers.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin took his pack from the back of the horse and a groom led it off.

Arthur turned and went to inform the King that the marriage had taken place. 

**~X~**

 

An hour later, Merlin knocked on the door to Arthur’s chambers.

“Enter.” Arthur called out.

“You wanted to see me?” Merlin said as he entered. “I know I stayed longer than expected. I apologize, My Lord.”

“Sit down Merlin.” Arthur went to the table by the bed and opened the drawer. He took out Morgana’s letter and handed it to Merlin.

Merlin took the letter and sat down on the trunk at the end of the bed. He turned it over in his hand looking at it.

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Arthur looked at him. “Read it Merlin.”

Merlin sighed and broke the seal. He took a deep breath and read her words   

_My Dearest Love,_

_I will be gone when you return. I do not have the strength to do what I want. I wish I could marry you and raise our child with you. I am a woman and I have to do what I must even when it is not what I want. I hope you will forgive me. Think of me as I was during our time of love and magick._

_Yours in my heart,_

_Morgana_

 

Merlin folded the letter and put it in his jacket pocket.

Arthur sat on the bed. “Are you alright?”

“No.”

Arthur nodded. “Guinevere took a post in Sir Leon’s household. She is working as a ladies maid for his mother. I haven’t seen her in days.”

“But you will. Morgana is gone. I must learn to accept it. Arthur, you should marry her.”

“That’s what Morgana said.” Arthur looked at his feet. Father is getting impatient with me but he will never give me permission to marry her.

“You don’t want to feel like I do now.” Merlin got up and left Arthur staring at his feet.   

**~X~**

 

Two months after coming to North Wales the Court Physician declared Morgana with child. By this time, she was nearly halfway to the child’s birth. Uriens was cautious and refused to announce the upcoming birth.

Morgana wrote a letter to Camelot to tell Uther and Arthur of her child. She tried to send it but Uriens intercepted it and confronted her.

“What is this, My Lady?” He waved the letter and asked as he walked into her chambers unannounced.

“I have no idea.” She looked up from the sewing she was making a mess of. She dropped it on the settee beside her.

“It is your letter to Uther and Arthur telling them you are with child. I did not give you permission to write them.” Uriens threw the letter at her feet.

Morgana stood up and looked at her ladies. “Leave us.” The four ladies and Polly left quickly. Morgana walked up to Uriens. “Now you read my private letters as well. I feel like a prisoner here not a Queen.”

“You are my wife and you will do as I say.” Uriens shouted at her.

“And if I do not?” Morgana said defiantly.

“Then you will be punished.” Uriens threatened.

“That would be a mistake, My Lord. I have endured many things since I came here but I will no longer do so.” Morgana had had enough of his treatment.

“Ha! What can you do you are a mere woman?” Uriens laughed.

Morgana’s eyes flashed gold “Hleap on bæc!” Uriens flew across the room landing on the bed. “I have magick and I will use it. Do you understand me, husband?”

Uriens looked at her with fear. “You are a sorceress. I will have you burned.” He said angrily.

“Will you? You may be long dead before that order would ever be carried out. I will do as I please from this moment on or you will be a dead man.”

Uriens went to get up as his hand went for his sword but Morgana’s eyes glowed again Hleáp on bæc! Gehabban Gúðsweord!” The spells sent him back down and his sword would not come out of the scabbard. His fear of her increased.

“Get out and don’t come back to my chambers again.” Morgana said angrily.

“I am your husband.” He said weakly.

“And I will be your doom.” Morgana pointed to the door.

He got up and hurried from the room.

Morgana sat down and hugged her unborn child. She sat alone and undisturbed until her maid, Polly, came in with her supper tray.

“Your majesty, the King says you are felling unwell. I brought you this tray.”

“Did you prepare it yourself?”

“Yes My Lady.” Polly looked confused.

“See that you always do. I am trusting you, Polly, with the life of my child. I have a fear that I may have angered the King to the point, he would see me harmed.”

“I will be diligent my lady. Is there anything else I can do to assist you?”

“Yes, see that this letter makes it to Camelot.” Morgana picked up the letter from the floor where Uriens had thrown it and went to the desk to reseal it. “Polly, make sure it will not get back to the King. This is a private letter and not any of his business.”

“I will, My Lady.” Polly took the letter and put it in her pocket. She would send it via the town post and it would not come to the King’s attention.

**~X~**

 

Morgana’s letter reached Camelot and was mistakenly sent to the kitchen. When the head cook saw the name on the outside of the letter she called a guard to take it to the King.

The guard knocked on the door of the King’s study.

“Enter.” Uther called out.

Arthur was standing next to the desk looking at a parchment that Uther had just handed to him. He looked at the guard as he entered.

“Your Majesty, a letter from North Wales was delivered to the kitchens by mistake.”

“There was no messenger announced.” Arthur looked at Uther.

“My Lord, it came by the town post.” Arthur and Uther looked at each other.

The guard handed the letter to the King.

Uther looked at the writing. “It is in Morgana’s hand.” Uther broke the seal and read it.

 

_To Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot_

_From Morgana, Queen of North Wales_

_My Lord,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I have thought of you and Arthur often since I came here. I miss you both, greatly._

_I have written this to give you wonderful news. I am with child. I am hoping that you will share my joy. I am well and the court physician says all is as should be expected. Of course he is not Gaius but I believe him to be accurate._

_With fondness,_

_Morgana_

 

Uther started to laugh and he slapped Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur looked at him like he had lost all sense. “Father what is it?”

Uther handed the letter to Arthur. “Morgana is with child.”

Arthur read the letter and then put it on the desk. Arthur thought it very soon for such news but he had to admit he really knew nothing about such things.

Uther went over to the side table and poured two goblets of wine. He handed one to Arthur. “A toast to The Queen of North Wales.” He took a drink.

Arthur took a drink as well and looked into the cup. “She didn’t say when the child was to arrive.”

“No, she didn’t but I’m sure there will be a formal announcement soon.” Uther smiled and sat back down at his desk. “Morgana is with child.” He smiled even bigger.

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Indeed wonderful news. I must get to training. Father, I will see you at supper.” Arthur nodded and left Uther smiling and drinking wine.

**~X~**

 

Merlin was waiting on the training field when Arthur arrived.

“Merlin, I have news from Morgana. She is with child. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Merlin, she is happy.”

Merlin nodded. “Will you start with sword or quarter staff today, My Lord?”

“I thought you would be happy for her. She is settling into her new life.” Arthur was confused at Merlin’s reaction.

“I am. Sword or quarter staff?” Merlin held up the two weapons for Arthur to choose.

“Quarter staff and arm yourself. I will need a sparring partner.” Arthur tapped Merlin on the shoulder with the quarter staff he had just given him. Arthur moved out to the middle of the field to begin.

“Wonderful,” Merlin muttered under his breath. “I get my heart ripped out and my body beaten all in one afternoon.” He picked up another quarter staff.

“What was that Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll be happy to spar with you, Sire.” Merlin said more loudly.

“That’s more like it.” Arthur chuckled.

**~X~**

 

Merlin came home that night with bruises covering his arms and back. He also had a bruise on his ribs.

Gaius looked at him and shook his head. “Come here and let me put some medicine on those bruises. Take off your shirt.”

Merlin sat on the bench and pulled off his shirt. Merlin sighed and looked at the shirt he was holding.

“I take it you have heard that Morgana is with child.”

“Yes I did. Arthur told me before he used me as a practice dummy.”

Gaius looked at him and had a sudden thought. “You think the child may be yours, don’t you?”

“It is mine. She told me before she left.” Merlin looked at Gaius expecting to be called an idiot at any moment.

Gaius looked at Merlin and sat down in the chair. He sat for a moment and then started to treat the bruises on Merlin’s body.

“You have nothing to say?” Merlin turned the shirt over in his hands.

“No I don’t.” Gaius worked on the bruises in silence.

**~X~**

 

The formal announcement was finally made a week later in the throne room and there was great applause by everyone at court. Uriens smiled even though he was sure that there was something off. She was not exhibiting the signs of early pregnancy, no morning sickness or headaches.

He was still a little shaken by her outburst of magick when he confronted her about the letter to Uther and Arthur. He needed to be careful and time his revenge just right.

Morgana was determined to keep to her rooms as there would be those that would notice that she was much farther along than she should be. She sent her ladies in waiting away. She only ventured out for state events and feasts. The fashions of the day were not helping conceal her much larger than it should be belly. They would be married only five months when the child arrives. She has no idea how to cover that. 

**~X~**


	12. CHAPTER 10: DEVON

**CHAPTER 10: DEVON**

The pain was unbearable. Morgana wondered how women had so many children. The next pain hit her and she screamed. Two waiting maids propped her up on either side.

“Push My Lady. The child is nearly here.” The midwife said. She was surprised to be called into the palace for the Queen so soon. The Royal Couple had only been married a short while not long enough for the child to be arriving now.

Morgana screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

The child came into the world screaming. The midwife looked at the child in disbelief. He was alive and fully formed. It did not seem possible. She handed the child to Polly.

Morgana felt another cramp and gasped and pushed again expelling the afterbirth.

“Polly, take him. I need to stop the bleeding or we will lose her. Lay back, My Lady.”  She looked at the other maid and said. “Get the Court Physician. I’m going to need help.” The young girl ran out of the room to fetch the man.

“My child?” Morgana asked.

“It is a boy, My Lady. Now lay back and rest. Polly is tending to him.” The midwife told her.

“I want to see him.”

“You will My Lady, after you rest.

Morgana laid back and passed out.

Polly took the child and cleaned him up and wrapped him in warm blankets before putting him in the cradle. The little boy settled down and went to sleep.

The Court Physician came in. “What Is the problem?”

“She is bleeding. The child is delivered and her womb has cleared.”

“What was it?”

“It is a healthy boy. Polly has put him in the cradle. He is doing well.”

“He was alive?”

“He was and fully formed.” The midwife said incredulously.

“The King will not be pleased.”

The Court Physician went to work and stopped the bleeding. He went to talk to the King. He found the King waiting in his study. He knocked.

“Enter.” Uriens called out.  

The Court Physician entered and bowed to his King. “Your Majesty, she had difficulty but the bleeding has stopped and she is resting.”

“The child is dead then.”

“No, My Lord. He is alive and very healthy. He was fully formed which was most unexpected.”

“Indeed. We have only been wed for five months.”

“It would seem the Queen was already with child when she arrived.”

“If she wakes tell her the child died. Uriens called to a guard at the door. “Send for my servant.”

“My Lord, what are you going to do?”

“That is not your concern, Physician.”

“That is not all, My Lord. The child has damaged her and she may not be able to carry another.”

“Are you telling me that this child has left her barren?”

“It is possible but only time will tell.”

“LEAVE ME NOW.” The King turned away angrily. 

The man bowed to the King and left.

**~X~**

 

When the servant came in the King was still quite agitated.

“Henry, take the child to one of the outlying villages and leave it there. Here is some gold to compensate the family you leave him with.” The king threw a small sack of gold at the servant,

“My Lord?” Henry looked at the King confused.

“I will not raise her bastard as my own. Take him away.”

“Is there any place you prefer, My Lord?”

“No, I don’t want to know where he is nor should the Queen ever be told of this.”

“My Lord?”

“Just do as I say and quickly.”

“Yes, My Lord.” He bowed and did as he was told.

**~X~**

 

Henry went to get the newborn from the nursery.

Polly was sitting with him. She gently rocked the cradle as she hummed a lullaby. She looked up as Henry entered.

“I’m to take the boy away from here.” Henry said quietly.

“No, you will not.” Polly stood between the cradle and Henry.

“I have no choice. The King has commanded me to do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The King will not raise the Queen’s bastard as his own.”

“The Queen’s bastard?” Polly looked at the full term child in the cradle. “Where will you take him?” Polly asked

“He doesn’t care where I take him. I’m just to take him away from here.” Henry said. “You need to get him ready to go.”

 “What will we tell the Queen?

“She will be told the child is dead. She is never to know where he is. The King has commanded it so.”

“How can he be so cruel to her? She nearly lost her life giving birth to him.”

“She has betrayed him. The child was not early as thought. She was not chaste to her marriage bed.”

“I realize that but it is not right to take away her child.”

“Just get him ready, Polly. I promise he will be safe. I’ll be back to collect him. Lock the door and do not let anyone in. No one is to know he still lives.”

“I don’t like this but I will not defy the King.”

“We have no choice but to do as he commands.” Henry nodded and left.

Polly cried as she wrapped up the baby and packed his belongings. She had him ready by the time Henry came back.

**~X~**

 

Uriens entered the room where Morgana has just given birth. She is pale but alive. The midwife looks up and then drops a curtsy at the King.

“She looks so pale. Has she awaken?”

“No, My Lord. She passed out after the birth and has not awakened yet.” The midwife informed him.

“I will sit with her. There is one thing. The child has died. The Court Physician said it was a defect of some sort. I’m sure you will take care of cancelling the wet nurse.”

The midwife looked shocked and nodded. “Yes, My Lord. I will go do that now.” The woman left him alone with Morgana.

Uriens sat and started to have second thoughts but he felt it too late now. He must go through with his plan.

Morgana stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Uriens next to her bed. “Where is my son? I want to hold him. Bring him to me, please.”

“Morgana, the child is dead.” Uriens looked at her coldly. “Did you think that you could pass a bastard off on me and I not see? He was not early. The Court Physician said he was fully formed.”

“Dead? I heard him cry. He can’t be dead. You’re lying. Where is my son?” Morgana began to cry.

“The child is dead and there is nothing that can be done.” Uriens told her.

“I want to see him. I want to say goodbye to him.”

“The Court Physician said it was necessary for the welfare of others that he be burned right away.”

“You … what …” Morgana felt the air suck out of her lungs and the room began to blur. She screamed and sobbed. “MY BOY.”

Uriens got up and walked out closing the door behind him. He walked down the corridor to his study. He had a letter to write to Uther. He smirked as he heard her scream again.    

**~X~**

 

Henry settled the baby in his arms, holding it tightly as he sat on the horse. He had put the child’s things onto the back of the horse and he was just about to leave. Henry looked up at the window of the birthing room as he heard the Queen scream for her child. He shook his head and turned the horse down the pasture trail that connected with the main road. It would take him a day’s hard ride to get to the village of Breck where his sister lived. He had better hurry.

After stopping once to rest and water the horse, Henry arrived. Breck was a small farming village that barely held on in the winter. His sister, Sara had just lost an infant son to starvation last winter. Henry hoped that this child would bring her peace and solace.

Sara looked up from the row of beans she was working and saw her brother. She ran to meet him. “Henry what are you doing here?”

“I brought something or rather someone.” Henry handed down the baby boy to his sister.

Sara stared at the child as she cradled him in her arms. “Where did he come from?”

“He is the Queen’s bastard. King Uriens wants him away from Court and he wants the Queen to never know where he is.”

Sara looked confused. “The announcement was only a few months ago. Surely this isn’t the Queen’s child.”

Henry got down and untied the straps on the bag of baby things. “It is the Queen’s child. She was already with child when she arrived and married the King.”

“But I was there. I saw the blood on the wedding sheet.”

“There are women that know of such things and Queen Morgana is one of them. I need to leave him with you. There is gold and everything he will need for now in this bag.” Henry held the bag up.

“Come let us go to my home and put him down. Has he eaten?” They start walking down the dirt road to a meager house with yellow curtains.

“No, he didn’t get a chance. The King wanted him gone quickly before anyone could realize he was still alive.”

“What do you mean still alive?”

“The King told the Queen that the child is dead.”

“How could he do such a thing to her?” Sara looked at the child in her arms. “I will look after him and keep him safe. I will get one of the women in the village to feed him. Here hold him I will be right back.”

Henry took the boy back into his arms as he started to fuss.

Sara ran out and to the next house speaking to a woman standing in the front. They both came back to her house.

“This is Jill. I told her that Devon’s mother, your wife, died in childbirth. She is willing to nurse him. She just lost a child to the fever last week.”

Henry nodded at his sister’s lie. “I am grateful for your help, Mistress.”

“It’s no hardship. I have milk and no one to suckle.” Jill said.

Henry handed the boy back to his sister.” I must go. If you need anything just let me know.”

“I will.” Sara cuddled the baby. “Thank you, Henry for bringing him here.”

Henry smiled and nodded to the women and was out the door and back on his horse before he could change his mind. 

**~X~**


	13. CHAPTER 11: CAMELOT’S GRIEF

**CHAPTER 11: CAMELOT’S GRIEF**

King Uriens sent a messenger with a letter to Uther after the birth and ‘death’ of the child. He was still very angry but he believed that Uther would be even more so.

The messenger arrived at Camelot and asked for the King. One of the guards led him to the King’s study just off the Council Chambers. He had the man wait in the corridor then knocked.

“Enter.” Uther called out to the person knocking.

The guard entered the King’s study and bowed to King Uther. “Your Majesty, there is a messenger from King Uriens. He says it’s of greatest urgency that he relay the missive he has for you.”

“Send him in.” Uther didn’t even look up from the parchment he was reading.

The guard showed the messenger in and left. 

“Your Majesty, I have a missive from King Uriens.” He handed the sealed letter to Uther. “His Majesty, King Uriens, has instructed me to wait for your reply.”

Uther took the letter and read it.

_To Uther Pendragon King of Camelot_

_From Uriens King of North Wales_

_Uther,_

_I regret to inform you that Morgana has lost the child that she was carrying. I know the news will sadden your Kingdom as it does mine._

_I am also writing on another personal matter. I have discovered that she has betrayed me. She had taken a lover before our marriage. She would not reveal his identity for fear that he will be executed. I believe that her lover was the true father of the child._

_I have sent this to you in hopes that you will assist me in discovering the identity of this man. If you do discover his identity, I reserve the right to perform his execution._

_Your Ally and Friend,_

_Uriens_

 

“Does your Queen yet live?” Uther looked at the messenger.

“Yes Sire. She still lives. Her child does not. It is a sad time in our Kingdom.” The messenger bowed his head.

“A sad time for both our Kingdoms.” Uther nodded. “Tell your King that I will handle the matter myself and I will send word when it is complete.” 

“Yes, My Lord, I will tell him. Is there anything that you wish to convey to the Queen?”

“No, I will write to her at a later date. Guard, see that this man has a meal and a fresh horse. I assume that your King wants you to return immediately with a reply.”

“Yes Sire, he does. Thank you, Your Majesty.” The messenger bowed and followed the guard to the kitchen for the hot meal that was promised.

Uther sat for a moment then reread the letter from Uriens. He felt like he had been hit in the chest. He looked up and went to the door and opened it. He waved over the guard at the door.” Find my son and that girl that was Morgana’s maid.”

“Yes Sire.” The guard hurried of to find the Prince and Gwen.

**~X~**

 

The guard came into Uther’s study a short time later. “I have brought the Prince and the maid, Sire. They are waiting in the corridor.”

“Send in my son.” Uther moved away from the window where he was standing and picked up the letter from Uriens on his desk.

“Father, you wished to see me.” Arthur said as he walked in fresh from the practice field.

“I did. Read this and tell me what you know of it.”

Arthur took the letter from his father and read it over twice. He could not believe what he had read. They had word of the child not more than three months ago and now it was gone. He was saddened for the woman he thought of as sister. The rest of the letter worried him. He knew that Merlin was her lover but he dared not tell this to his father so he did the only thing he could do. He lied.

“Father, what is it you want me to say?” Arthur sat in the chair beside the desk.

“Do you know the identity of this man that Uriens claimed took Morgana’s virtue?”

“I have no idea and I assure you that if I did know I would tell you. Did she admit to having a lover?”

“I think the child’s early arrival gave Uriens the thought but I am looking into it all the same.”

“Morgana would never confide that kind of thing with me. We were as brother and sister but there are some things not even that bond would include.” 

“You are right of course.” Uther put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “She is as you say your sister and this news is a shock.”

“Indeed.” Arthur looked up at his father and nodded.

“Stay while I question Morgana’s former maid.”

“Of course,” Arthur said as he folded the letter and placed it on his father’s desk.

“Guard, bring in the girl.” Uther called out.

Gwen came into the room and saw Arthur’s face. She had a moment of panic. But when she looked at the King and saw his sadness she was confused. She curtsied. “My Lord, you asked to see me?”

“You were Morgana’s maid?” Uther came closer to look at her. She was familiar he had to admit but he still needed to ask.

“Yes Sire. I was from the time she arrived in Camelot from Cornwall until she left for North Wales.”

Uther nodded and went to stand at the window again. “There has been news of a sad nature. Queen Morgana has lost the child she was carrying.”

Gwen gasped at the news. She looked at Arthur and understood why he looked so upset.

“His Highness, King Uriens, seems to think the child was not his. He has asked me to inquire of all that knew Morgana if it is possible she had taken on a lover.”

Gwen looked at Arthur who gave her a look of warning.

“My Lord, I was with her everyday and I did not know of anyone.”

“You are sure of this.”

“Yes My Lord.”

“Was it possible that she met this man whilst on a ride?” Uther asked.

“I did not ride with her, only very rarely, My Lord. I’m sure she would have said if she had met someone. She most likely would have alerted the guards to strangers on the roads.” Gwen said nervously.

Gwen was about to start rambling and Arthur knew that would give her away. He had to do something.

“Father, are you sure that Uriens grief isn’t getting the better of him? Morgana is not simple minded. She would know that she would be caught for such behavior, surely.”

Uther turned to him. “I believe you are right but Uriens was sure. You read the letter, Arthur.”

“Give him a little while to grieve then if he still thinks such continue the inquiry.”

Uther nodded. He said to Gwen. “I trust you will not speak of this to anyone. You may go.”. She nodded then curtsied and left quickly. “I need to make an announcement at Court on this matter. I would appreciate it if you were at my side.”

“Of course, Father. If you allow me to change, I will meet you there.”

Uther nodded. “You may go. Arthur, please do not speak of Uriens accusations to anyone.”  

“You have my word, Sire.” Arthur headed to his chambers to change and have a not so friendly talk with Merlin.

**~X~**

 

When Arthur arrived at his chambers, he found Gwen there with Merlin. Merlin was sitting with his head in his hands on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

“You told him then.”

“Somebody needed to before he found out at Court. I assume the King will make an announcement.”

“Yes, as soon as I can get changed. Merlin, are you fit for duty?”

Merlin raised his head and nodded. His face was tearstained and blotched from crying. “I’ll get your clothes laid out and some hot water for washing.”

“Merlin, I’ll get the water.” Gwen looked at Arthur. “My Lord.” She left the room.

“Is it true the child is dead?” Merlin asked.

“Yes Merlin. That is what the letter said. Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re so upset? Do you believe the child to be yours or Uriens?” Arthur said sternly.

Merlin stood straight and faced Arthur. “It was mine. I knew before she left.”

Arthur came face to face with him. “Give me one good reason that I shouldn’t give you over to my father to be executed.” Arthur said in a hushed angry tone. “That is what Uriens is asking for. The father of Morgana’s child, her lover, executed for treason against his kingdom.”

“Arthur, we … it just …” Merlin burst into tears.

Arthur stepped back. “I’m sorry Merlin.”

Merlin just nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Did the letter say if the child was a boy or girl?”

“It didn’t. I don’t believe Uriens thought that was even important. I will write to Morgana tonight to express my condolences. “

“Arthur, can I send a letter as well?”

“Merlin, I think under the circumstances it would be too dangerous.”

“I understand,” Merlin nodded.

“Go get yourself together. You are serving supper tonight at the King’s table. If my father sees you like this, you will be a dead man.”

Merlin nodded. “Thank you Arthur.”

**~X~**

 

Merlin showed up to serve supper at the King’s table more subdued than usual. He had went to the catacombs and cried and then went to home to splash water on his face and change.

Merlin was the first to arrive. The King’s manservant, George was late. Merlin set the table. Uther walked in and looked around just as Merlin was finishing.

“Merlin, where is the Prince?” Uther asked.

Merlin jumped not hearing him come in. “Your Majesty, I believe he is on his way.”

Uther nodded and sat down. He motioned for the wine to be poured and Merlin quickly filled his goblet. “You are aware that Morgana has lost her child?”

“Yes Sire. The Prince informed me.” Merlin wondered what Uther was thinking.

“Did you ever see anyone be inappropriate with her when she was within these walls?”

“Sire, I don’t understand?”

“Did you see her with someone acting as if they were involved… romantically?”

“No My Lord.” Merlin kept his gaze down so as not to give away his emotions.

“Are you sure?” Uther asked again.

“Yes Your Highness, I am sure.” Merlin stepped back just as Arthur came through the door.

“Arthur, you’re late.”

“I’m sorry, Father. I was talking to Sir Leon about a matter and lost the time.”

“What matter?” Uther asked frowning. Uther was still distracted by the news of Morgana’s child and really wasn’t that interested.

“His upcoming marriage.” Arthur frowned. “He isn’t much older than I am and he is already betrothed. It’s Lady Kate, Sir Beckwith’s daughter.”

“Ah! She’s a pretty girl. Sir Leon has made a good match.”

“Oddly enough it’s a love match.” Arthur motioned for Merlin to fill his wine goblet.

“Really? I had no idea.” Uther said. He motioned for Merlin to start serving the meal.

“Neither did anyone else. It started at the feast of Beltane. They danced together and talked.” 

“It’s time you were matched as well. You are of age and I have had many offers.” Uther looked at his son who now sat frowning at him. “Arthur, we have had this talk.”

“Yes Father. We have and my feelings have not changed on the matter.” Arthur drained his cup and motioned for Merlin to fill it.

“When the time comes, you will do your duty. I am sure of it.” Uther nodded.

Arthur just sat there frowning. He glanced up at Merlin who was barely holding it together. Arthur sat back and thought of Gwen wearing that same expression someday.

The meal continued on with more talk of the Kingdom. When it was over, Uther went to stand and nearly fell if it hadn’t been for Merlin’s quick action. Uther shrugged him off.

“Father, are you alright?” Arthur asked.

“I have a bit of a headache. I think I will have an early night.” Uther took a few steps and nearly fell again. Merlin caught him again and held his arm. “I feel a bit light headed as well.”

“Maybe you’ve had a bit too much wine.” Arthur went to his father’s side to help him. Merlin looked at Arthur and shook his head. Arthur looked concerned. “Maybe Gaius should take a look at you, Father. Merlin, bring Gaius to the King’s chambers.”

Merlin nodded and went to get the old physician as instructed.

**~X~**

 

By the time Gaius arrived Uther was in serious pain.

“What’s happened?” Gaius asked as he put his medical kit on the table.

“He said he has a headache and he is feeling light headed.” Arthur told him.

“Maybe it was too much wine.” Gaius said.

Merlin shook his head. “He drank far less than he usually does and he didn’t eat very much either.” Gaius and Arthur looked at Merlin.” I serve at the King’s table enough to know how much he drinks and eats.” Merlin explained.

Gaius nodded. He went to examine the king.

“He’s just upset about Morgana that’s all it is.” Arthur dismissed it.

“I know he thinks of her as his daughter. It is natural for him to upset.” Merlin said.

“That’s all it is then.” Arthur nodded. He refused to believe it to be more serious.

Gaius came back to where they were standing. “I gave him something for the pain and he will sleep. I check him again in a few hours.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” Arthur patted the old man on his shoulder. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will Sire,” Gaius said as the Prince left the room. He turned to Merlin. “Are you alright?”

“Not really but I must continue my duties. I’ll be back after I get Arthur settled for the night.” Merlin said as he started to leave.

“Merlin, I’m sorry.” Gaius said softly.

“Thank you, Gaius.” Merlin gave a brief smile and went to attend to Arthur. He met George in the hall and explained to him what was going on. George rushed in to attend to the king.

**~X~**

 

Morning dawned and Camelot had suffered another loss. Uther had passed in his sleep. Gaius said it was most likely a rupture of a blood vessel in the brain. The pain and loss of balance pointed to it. Gaius told Arthur that there was nothing that could have been done.

Arthur was looking over the papers on the desk when he found the letter Uther had written to Morgana. He read it and then sealed it to be sent with the messenger that would tell Uriens and Morgana of Uther’s death. Enclosed with the letter and the formal announcement was a letter from Gwen and the letter Arthur had written as well.

Uther’s papers had to be sorted through and it would take time. Arthur found a bundle in the back of one of the cupboards. He opened it and there he found the announcement of his birth and the announcement of his mother’s death.

In that bundle he also found letters from Morgana’s mother. Arthur read one and they seemed to be about a secret that she and Uther shared. He continued to read them until he found the letter that revealed the secret. Morgana was not the daughter of Gorlois but she was the daughter of Uther. Arthur sat in stunned silence. The woman he thought of as sister was in truth his sister.

Merlin came in with a tray of food. “Thought you might be hungry.”

“What?” Arthur looked up only half hearing what Merlin had said.

“I said I thought you might be hungry. You missed breakfast.” Merlin sat the tray down on the table near the stack of parchments

Arthur nodded. “Merlin, did I ever tell you about when Morgana came to Camelot?”

“No, but she told me that she was quite afraid at first. Everything she knew was gone.”

Arthur nodded.” My father told me that I was to always treat her as if she were my true sister. I have always done so.” He held up the letter he had read and looked at Merlin. “According to this letter, Morgana is my true sister. We share the same father.”

Merlin looked surprised. “Are you sure you read it correctly?”

“Here, read it yourself.” Arthur handed him the letter. Merlin sat on the edge of the table and read it then looked at Arthur. “She doesn’t know this. She always felt like an outsider here.”

Arthur sighed. “I can’t send this kind of news in a letter. I will visit her soon.”

“Arthur …” Merlin started.

“Yes Merlin, you will come too.” Arthur nodded. He looked at the tray and started to eat the soup Merlin had brought.   

**~X~**


	14. CHAPTER 12: A MOTHER KNOWS

**CHAPTER 12: A MOTHER KNOWS**

For the first few days after the birth Morgana kept to the bed. She had been moved from the birthing room to her own chambers as soon as the physician said it was safe. She was weak and she couldn’t keep from crying for more than a few minutes.

Polly was worried that her mistress would give in to despair. It weighed on her conscious that she had been a part of Uriens evil plan. Morgana had asked her several times what had happened to the baby. She lied and said that he just stopped breathing.

Morgana woke on the fifth day and asked for writing materials. Polly took that as a good sign and quickly fetched them.

Morgana wanted to write to Merlin but she didn’t know what she would tell him. No doubt he had already heard the news as had the entire kingdom of Camelot. She was twirling the quill in her fingers when Uriens came into the room.

“I see that you are awake. I have news from Camelot.” Uriens sat in a chair by the fire.

“What news?” Morgana tried to see him but his back was turned to her.

“Uther is dead.” Uriens said casually. 

Morgana sat still for a moment and took in what he said. “That can’t be true. Uther was like a father to me. Why are you lying to me?”

Uriens got up and went to stand at the foot the bed. He pulled a packet of parchment out of his pocket and threw it at her. “If you don’t believe me read it for yourself. There is a letter from Arthur and one from someone named Guinevere. “

“Did you read them?” Morgana looked angrily at him.

“No Morgana I didn’t. Would you like me to?” He smirked at her. “There is one from Uther as well. It would seem that he wrote it before he died. That one I did read.”

“Leave me. I want to be alone.” Morgana gathered the letters scattered on the bed.

“Gladly,” Uriens turned and walked out.

Morgana ran her finger over the letter from Uther. The seal had been broken. She picked up the one from Arthur and it was still sealed as was the one from Gwen. She picked up the official document with the Pendragon Royal Seal and read it. She clutched it to her chest and started sobbing.

“My Lady, are you alright?” Polly looked at her mistress.

Morgana shook her head. “I have lost my last hope, Polly.”

Polly went to fill a goblet with water and brought it to her. “Here My Lady. Drink it.”

Morgana drank from the goblet. “I cannot believe I have lost so much in such as short span of days. It is as if fate is deliberately being cruel to me.”

“I don’t believe that My Lady. You still have the King.” Polly tried to smile but couldn’t.

“Uriens? He hates me.” Morgana took another sip from the goblet then handed it back to Polly.

“No My Lady. I was speaking of King Arthur. Is he not like a brother to you?”

Morgana nodded. “Yes he is.”

“I’ll go get you some food. It’s near midday and you haven’t eaten.” Polly curtsied and left her.

She put the parchment down and picked up the letter from Arthur. She broke the seal.

 

_My Dear Sister,_

_I have a heavy heart when I tell you that Uther has died. He passed from this world in his sleep. Gaius believes there was a rupture of a vessel in his brain._

_He was greatly saddened by the news of your child’s death. I cannot express how much it saddens me as well. I was hoping that you would find happiness in motherhood._

_I would like to visit soon and speak to you in person on these matters and more._

_Your Brother,_

_Arthur_

 

Morgana sighed. A visit from Arthur would be nice. She hated to admit that she missed him and his teasing.

Morgana hoped Merlin would be with him. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for everything. She sacrificed their love for the child and now there was none. There was no letter so she assumed he was either too angry or too hurt to write to her.

Morgana looked at the letter from Gwen. Gwen’s stilted handwriting seemed so out of place. It didn’t have the elegance of Uther’s or even Arthur’s. Morgana smiled. Gwen had a chance to Arthur’s queen. It was the only positive thing that she could think of that would come from Uther’s loss. She broke the seal on Gwen’s letter. It was much longer that Arthur’s.

 

_My Lady Morgana,_

_I cannot tell you how sad I was to hear of your child’s death. It breaks my heart to think of your loss. Uther sent for me the day the news arrived. It seems that Uriens did not believe the child was his and asked Uther to make inquiries. Uther was inquiring if it were possible that you had a lover while you were still in Camelot. I told him that you did not. It was very upsetting._

_Arthur is very upset as well, not just because of Uther’s death but because of the loss of your child. He and I have been spending time together. We have decided that we will marry at the end of period of mourning. I hope that you will keep this news private. We have not yet made a formal announcement._

_My brother Elyan has come back to Camelot. He has come to help Father with the forge. Father is getting older and it had been difficult for him to keep up._

_Arthur has asked Elyan to train with the Knights. There are others that Arthur asked to train with the Knights as well. They are commoners and the nobles find this surprising. He is impressed with their skill._

_I hope to have news of you soon. I will try to send another letter when I have more to tell you._

_Your friend,_

_Guinevere_

 

Morgana smiled. She was happy for Gwen and Arthur. They would have the marriage that she had wanted with Merlin. 

Morgana gathered the letters. Morgana got up out of bed and went to the cupboard. She moved the books on the shelf and slid the hidden panel aside and put Arthur and Gwen’s letters in the space it revealed. She quickly moved the books back. She went to sit on the settee by the fire. She held the letter from Uther in her hands and looked at it.

Polly came into the room carrying the meal tray. “My Lady you are out of bed. Are you comfortable? Should I get you a shawl of a pillow?”

“I’m fine Polly. On second thought a shawl would be nice.” Morgana sat still staring at Uther’s letter.

Polly sat the tray on the low table in front of the settee. “I’ll fetch one, My Lady.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a dark green shawl and brought to Morgana. Polly placed it on Morgana’s shoulders. “Have you read it?”

Morgana looked at her. “No I don’t know if I want to. These are his last words to me. I don’t know if I am ready to know them.”

“It will give you comfort, My Lady.” Polly started to set the food out on the table. I hope you don’t mind chicken it was all that was prepared. The hunters are having a hard time finding game. So much rain this season.” Polly shook her head in wonder. “It washes the tracks away.”

“Chicken is fine. Polly, how are your sons?”

“They are well, My Lady.”

“And your husband?”

“He is looking for work again. The current building projects are fully staffed.”

“What is his trade again?”

“He is a carpenter.”

Morgana nodded. “I sure he will find something soon.”

“I pray every night for it, My Lady. We can get by on my wages but it is tight. The boys will need new clothes and shoes again soon.”

“If you need anything Polly just say and …”

“No My Lady.” Polly interrupted. “We will manage and as you say he will find work soon.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

“You didn’t.” Polly wasn’t going to take a kindness when she was so guilty for causing her mistress pain. Polly went to remake the bed.

Morgana looked at the food in front of her and realized that she was indeed hungry for the first time in days. She tucked Uther’s letter beside her and ate in silence.

Polly busied herself around the room until Morgana was finished and then went to clear the dishes. “That is the most I have seen you eat in days. I’m glad you have found your appetite again My Lady.”     

“I really didn’t expect to be hungry. I think I will read Uther’s letter now.” Morgana picked up Uther’s letter. She thought for a moment. “Polly, I want you to take letters to the town post for me later.”

“Of course, My Lady. The King shouldn’t be reading your private mail. It’s not right.”

“He is the King and he will do whatever he chooses even if it is not what he should. I will have the letters ready before supper.”

Polly nodded. Polly took the tray back to the kitchen.

Morgana unfolded Uther’s letter. She looked at his words and they began to blur. She wiped her eyes and read it.

_My Dearest Morgana,_

_I am devastated by your loss. I had hoped to hold your child on my knee and spoil it as a grandfather would. I am sure there will be another child in your future. I have no doubt._

_I hope you are recovering well. I think about you often and miss you greatly. My dear one you mean everything to me. I pray for your happiness and well being._

_Your last letter was a treasure to me. I hope you will send me another soon._

_With love as always,_

_Uther_

 

Morgana clutched the letter to her heart and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it quickly. She took the letter and put it with the others in the secret compartment then went to her desk to write Arthur and Gwen. She sealed the letters just as Polly came in with the clean laundry.

“Polly, here are the letters. I wonder if I could get some hot water to wash and a fresh night gown.” Morgana smiled.

“Yes My Lady. I will take them now and bring your hot water on my way back.” Polly picked up the two letters and put them in her pocket.

“Thank you. That will be good. I’m going to have a glass of wine and sit by the fire until you come back.”

Polly nodded and left to do the errands.

Morgana poured a goblet of wine and sat on the settee. She got comfortable and sat staring into the fire. She started to have a vision. She saw Henry riding a horse carrying something in his arms then a house with yellow curtains in a village somewhere with sheep. She heard a baby crying. Suddenly Morgana felt someone shaking her shoulder.

“My Lady, are you unwell? My Lady, please.” Polly shouted.

Morgana looked at Polly then realized she had been deep in her vision. “Polly? I’m fine I … did you bring the hot water?”

“Yes My Lady Polly had never seen her mistress look like that. Do you need assistance?”

“No I can manage.” Morgana went behind the screen to wash and change to a fresh gown.

Polly stared at the screen. She was puzzled by Morgana’s behavior. She knew that Morgana sometimes had nightmares but she had never seen her have one while awake.

Morgana lay down and took a nap after changing. Polly finished her chores and went home to check on her family before supper. Morgana was still asleep when she came back. Polly went to the kitchens and prepared a light meal for her supper. Morgana was awake when she came back.

“My Lady I brought your supper tray. Polly put the tray on the low table in front of the fire.”

“Thank you. Polly, are there any babies in the palace?”

“No My Lady.” Polly looked confused.

“I thought I heard … never mind.” Morgana looked at the tray and nodded. She went to sit on the settee and have her meal. When she was done she sent Polly home for the evening and went back to bed.

The next few nights she was awaken by the sound of a baby crying. Each night it sounded farther away. Morgana wasn’t sure what it was but she was starting to wonder if her son was alive. She didn’t share her thoughts with anyone for fear they would think her mad.

**~X~**

 

“Where is Merlin?” Arthur asked as he came jangling into the physicians chambers.

“He is in his room.” Gaius said. “Sire he had a bad night.”

Arthur looked at Gaius confused. “What do you mean a ‘bad night’? Is he ill?”

“No Sire. He had to deliver a child last night.” Gaius said as he looked up from his work bench. “Three women were giving birth last night. Gracie, the midwife, was attending Lady Bess and I went to deliver the Anna’s child. It was her first child. Merlin went to deliver Patsy’s child. She has three already so Gracie and I thought it would be alright for Merlin to attend her.”   

“That shouldn’t make him sulk. That’s what physicians do.” Arthur was still confused.

“It is Sire, but the child was still born.” Gaius said quietly. “He did everything he could but he couldn’t save the child.”

“Oh Gods. After Morgana’s …..” Arthur took a breath. He walked up the steps and opened the door to Merlin’s room.

Merlin looked up. “I’m sorry, Sire. I know I should be at my duties.” He started to get up.

“Its fine, Merlin. George can serve to me today.” Arthur sat on the narrow bed beside him and looked around. “Are you going to sit here all day?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin said. “I did it the way I was trained but …”.

“I don’t think anyone blames you, Merlin. These things happen.” Arthur looked at him. “The timing is harsh for you.”

“You mean because my child was still born.” Merlin looked back at Arthur.

Arthur nodded. “Take the day for yourself but I expect to see you in the morning.” Arthur stood and looked back at Merlin sitting on the bed. “Take a ride to clear your head.” 

“I don’t think that it will ever leave me. All I could think about is that I should have been with Morgana when it happened. Patsy’s husband was right there to comfort her.” Merlin put his head in his hands.

Arthur gave Merlin’s shoulder a squeeze and left to find George.

**~X~**

 

Uriens received a letter from Arthur telling him that he was coming to visit as soon as the weather permitted.

Uriens sent a letter back telling him that there really wasn’t a need. The last thing he wanted was the newly crowned King of Camelot to meddle in his affairs.

Arthur sent a letter back to him saying he was coming to talk to Morgana about personal matters and it wasn’t an official visit.

Uriens sat looking at the letter with a worried look on his face when Henry came in to the King’s chambers.    

“My Lord is there something wrong?”

“Nothing I can’t deal with Henry. How is the boy? Have you had word from his guardians?”

“He is well. He is a very fussy child.” Henry was surprised that the King would ask about the child.

“A weakness from his mother it would seem. Has the Queen made any inquiries about him?”

“No My Lord.”

“Good.” Uriens threw the letter on the desk. “King Arthur of Camelot has informed me that he will be visiting soon. There is to be no mention of the child while he is here.”

“Yes Sire.” Henry thought Uriens may be a little concerned that King Arthur would find him out. Arthur Pendragon was a great warrior and Uriens was not in fighting shape by any means. 

Uriens sighed and went back to the stack of parchments on his desk. Henry went about his duties.

**~X~**

 

Morgana’s visions were getting more detailed and she was becoming convinced that her son was alive.

Her latest vision included Henry carrying the bundle on the horse, the house with the yellow curtains and a woman singing in the background. The sheep were in the fields and the stench was unbearable. She could see the face of a small girl looking closely at something. She heard the girl say the name ‘Devon’. She awoke to his crying in her head. 

Polly was getting concerned. She had heard of women who had the Sight but she had never actually witnessed it. She was beginning to think her mistress had the Sight and that Morgana knew what happened to her son.

Polly came to work and found Morgana on the settee. “My Lady, are you unwell?”

“Polly, that isn’t really what you want to ask, is it? Morgana looked at the maid.

 “My Lady?” Polly was confused.

“You know I have magick. I have the Seer’s Gift. I have been seeing some strange visions lately. But I think you have noticed that.”

“I had wondered.” Polly admitted.

“I believe my son is alive. You wouldn’t know anything about it would you?”

“No my lady. He died.” Polly turned her back and started to tidy the room.

“Yes, you told me he stopped breathing. Did you see his body when they burned it?”

“No my lady I didn’t. I was too upset.” Polly started to make the bed.

“So you didn’t see anything and you don’t know anything.” Morgana could tell the maid was lying.

“That is what I said, My Lady.” Polly was sure Morgana had found out her part in the plan.

Morgana got up and walked over to the maid that was now plumping pillows. She stood with her arms folded and watched the maid. The woman was obviously lying.

“Arthur is coming for a visit. He will be here day after tomorrow.” Morgana said casually. “I will greet him in my red silk gown. Will you make sure it is pressed and ready?”

“Of course, My Lady.” Polly stopped what she was doing and smiled.

“I think I will take a walk before breakfast. Will you call a guard to escort me?”

“Yes my lady.” Polly put the pillow down and went to fetch a guard.

The look on the maid’s face confirmed her suspicion. Polly knew something and she was afraid she had been found out. Morgana had reason to hope again. She would get Arthur to help her find her son.

Polly came back with the guard and Morgana left for her walk.

Uriens came into the Morgana’s chambers. “Where is your mistress?”

Polly dropped a curtsy. “She is taking a walk, Sire.”

“Tell her that Arthur comes two days from now.”

“My Lord, she knows already.”

“Has she had a letter from him?”

“No My Lord. She just told me to prepare her red silk gown for his arrival.”

Uriens frowned.” I see.” He left muttering something she couldn’t hear.

**~X~**


	15. CHAPTER 13: THE PLAN

**CHAPTER 13: THE PLAN**

The weather and Uriens’ reluctance had delayed the trip to North Wales. After a long journey Arthur with Merlin and Gwen along with four Knights of Camelot finally arrived. 

The herald sounded to announce their approach. Morgana and Uriens came to the front to the palace to greet Arthur and his party.

Arthur smiled as he dismounted and walked to the King and Queen of North Wales.

King Uriens greeted the new king of Camelot formally. “Your Highness, it is an honor to welcome you to North Wales.”

“Thank you Your Highness. I am honored to be so welcomed.”

Morgana smiles as she greets Arthur. “Arthur, I am very happy to see you. Who would have thought that I would actually miss you?” Morgana laughed.

“Not me that’s for sure.” Arthur joked. “Are you well Morgana?”

“Yes as well as can be expected.”

“I brought someone to see you.” Arthur smiled and waved a small cloaked figure forward.

The figure came up and bowed deeply then stood and removed the hood of the cloak. Gwen stood there smiling. “Your Majesties.”

“Gwen, oh how I have missed you.” Morgana smiled and then hugged her tightly.

“I will have the staff show you to rooms.” King Uriens looked over at his wife still hugging her friend and frowned. “I see you do not travel with a large party.”

“Thank you. I just have a few Knights and of course my servant, it would be good to rest. It was a long journey.” Arthur turned once again and looked around. “Merlin, take the bags and follow the footman. I will be along in a moment.”  

Merlin stepped from behind a horse and called out. “Yes Sire. I’m getting them now.”

Morgana looked to his voice. He looked well but a bit dusty from travel.

Gwen let go of Morgana finally.” I will help him, Sire.” She turned to go back to the horses but Arthur put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. “My Lord?”

“You are not here as a servant, Guinevere. You are my companion”. Arthur said gently to her.

“As it should be.” Morgana said. “Come Gwen let us catch up on the news of Camelot.”

“Of course, Arthur.” Gwen looked at Arthur who nodded. She bowed to Uriens. “Your Majesty.” Morgana grabbed her hand and pulled her along without waiting for her husband’s permission.

“You said she was your companion not a servant. Why would you say that?” King Uriens said as he looked at the two women disappearing into his palace.

“She was Morgana’s maid and now she is my betrothed.” Arthur said then waited for Uriens reaction.

“You are to marry a servant? Surely there are Princesses that would be glad of the honor of being your Queen.” Uriens said

“That is true but I love her and she will be a Queen that the people will respect.” Arthur explained. He turned to see what was keeping Merlin. “Merlin, what is the hold up?”

“I was having trouble with the buckle on one of the straps but I have it now.” Merlin walked up beside Arthur with three large bags. “See, I have them.”

“Then off you go.” Arthur looked at him with an annoyed look. “I want to freshen up before dinner and I’m sure Guinevere does too.”

“I’ll get right on it My Lord.” Merlin called out over his shoulder.

“He is very cheeky.” King Uriens said as he watched Merlin struggle with the bags he was carrying.  

“That was Merlin on his best behavior.” Arthur chuckled.

King Uriens gave Arthur a surprised look. “I never allow my servants to speak to me in that manner. Maybe if you put him in the stocks he would have better manners.”

“I value his loyalty so I excuse his manners.” Arthur explained. “Besides I don’t believe poor manners is a crime.”

Uriens really didn’t know how to respond to what Arthur said so he changed the subject. “We should go inside so that you may rest and be dressed for dinner.” They started walking up the stairs and into the palace.

“Thank you Uriens for allowing me to visit but it is important that I speak to Morgana in person.”

“I sent a letter to your father …” King Uriens started.

“I read it and I have no information for you. Tell me was the child a boy or girl?” Arthur asked. “The letter gave very little information.”

“It was a boy. I know the child was not mine. We had only been married for five months and the child was fully formed.”

“What are you saying?” Arthur stopped and looked at him seriously.

“She was with child before she married me.”

“What does she say?”

“Nothing. Every time I try to talk to her she starts crying and runs out of the room. She refuses my attentions.” He lied.

“She is upset and grieving. You must give her time.”

“I am growing more impatient every day. She has had ample time to recover.” Uriens rubbed his face with his hand in annoyance.

“I am sorry you feel neglected but she has lost not just a child but Uther as well. It is a lot for her to deal with.” Arthur gave him a stern look. “I hope you are not making a fool of her in front of the Court.”

“I have not treated her with anything but the respect she deserves since she came to this kingdom. But I do not think she has been honest with me.”

“She is a woman Uriens. They all keep secrets. That is their charm.” Arthur said dismissively.

“Does your betrothed have secrets?” Uriens countered.

“Most likely but I chose not to dwell on it.” Arthur shrugged.

Uriens continued walking Arthur to the guest chambers. He stood at the door with him. “This is your chambers for your stay. Your betrothed is across the hall. She will be treated as a guest while she is here. She will be assigned a maid servant. Morgana will see to it I am sure.”

“Thank you,” Arthur nodded. “I can see you do not approve but she is dear to me. Morgana is also very fond of her.”

“So I gathered by the display in the courtyard.” Uriens frowned.

Arthur chuckled. “I can see why my father liked you. You are just as bound by tradition as he was.”

Merlin opened the door. “Oh good there you are. The servants have prepared a bath for you. Come on while it’s hot.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and frowned then glanced at his host. He gave Merlin a look and Merlin nodded.

“Beg your pardon Your Majesty.” Merlin said then looked at Arthur who nodded.

Uriens frowned at Merlin then turned to Arthur. “I shall see you at dinner.” He turned and left,

Merlin tapped Arthur on the shoulder. Bath?

Arthur nodded and went inside.

**~X~**

 

Dinner was a long tedious affair with proper manners and many courses. The Kings sat across the table from each other with Morgana and Gwen seated beside them. Merlin helped to serve. There was little talk other than small pleasantries.

After dinner King Uriens retired to his study and Arthur and Gwen to Arthur’s chambers where Morgana joined them.

“He is certainly stuffy isn’t he?” Merlin joked from the cupboard where he was hanging Arthur’s clothes. “He actually expects me to sleep in the anteroom.”

“Well you are a servant Merlin.” Arthur said as he sat down at the table in the room.

Gwen shot Arthur a look then glanced at Morgana who was sitting quietly at the table.

Arthur took the hint. “Morgana I’m … we are sorry about your son.” Arthur took Gwen’s hand. “I believe that was a contributing factor in Father’s death. He wanted you to be happy.”

“I grieve for Uther but my son is not dead.” Morgana said.

Merlin banged his head on the cupboard. “Ow! What did you say?” Merlin came and sat at the table.

“He was born alive. He cried. The midwife handed him to Polly, my maid and I must have passed out. When I came to they told me he was dead. When I asked to see him to say goodbye I was told that he had been burned already. I was unconscious for less than a day there wasn’t time to arrange a proper burial in that short of time.”  

“What does your maid say happened?” Arthur asked. He didn’t like the way all this was sounding.

“She won’t say anything. She just busies herself with some task and avoids my gaze. I thought it was my imagination until the visions became more vivid.”

“What visions?” Merlin asked.

“Just his crying at first then recently I hear sheep and a woman singing. He is trying to tell me where he is. I know it.”

“How would he do that Morgana? If he is still alive, he is just a baby.” Arthur asked. 

“He has magick.” Merlin said.

“Yes I think he does.” Morgana said.

“Magick? How would he get it if his parents don’t have it?” Gwen asked.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana. There was a knot suddenly in the pit of his stomach. “Which one of you has it?”

“Arthur they don’t have magick. We would have known it by now.” Gwen said.

“Answer me,” Arthur demanded.

“I do.” Morgana admitted as she looked at her hands.

“We both do actually.” Merlin said. “Arthur, you didn’t expect us to let anyone know while Uther was alive did you?”

Arthur sat and looked at them both then took a deep breath. “You both have magick and this little boy has it too. Great.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “The nightmares you’ve had over the years. That was magick. Merlin, what can you do, polish armor with a snap of your fingers?”

“No, but I can make it polish itself.” Merlin grinned.

Morgana chuckled. “Arthur, he has magick and so does our son. I believe Uriens had his man servant take him somewhere and leave him with a family that would raise him. He probably paid them to take the baby.”

“What do you want to do Morgana?”

“I want to know my son is safe.” Morgana answered. “I want to get him from the people that Uriens is paying to keep him away from me.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin, can you befriend the man servant and see if he knows anything. Gwen, can you do the same with Polly?” Morgana said.

“That will never work in the little time we have.” Merlin thought for a moment. “I can get it out of him.”

“With magick?” Arthur asked.

“Yes with magick.” Merlin nodded. “He will never even realize he told me anything.”

“Do it Merlin.” Morgana said. “Do whatever it takes to find him.’

“Then what? You can’t bring him back here.” Gwen said.

“No, but we can take him to his grandmother.” Merlin grinned. “She has practice with children who have magick. If that is alright with you, Morgana?”

“Yes, we will take him to Hunith.” Morgana smiled. “Devon will be safe with her.”

“Devon, I like that name.” Merlin smiled. “I’ll get on it in the morning.”

“Wait. How are we going to take the boy from his guardians?” Arthur asked.

“You’re a King. Give them some gold.” Merlin said.

Arthur scowled. “When do we go to get him? After we leave here?”    

“Yes, because it would look suspicious if we just left and came back a few days later.” Merlin said.

“Alright now that we have that settled, Morgana there is another reason I’m here like this.” Arthur said as he pulled an old letter from his bag and handed it to her. “I think you will find that to be in your mother’s hand.”

Morgana took the letter and read it. She stared at Arthur in disbelief. “This says that I am your sister. It says that Uther is my father.”

Arthur nodded. “I believe it to be true. When you came to Camelot, my father told me to treat you as my sister in every way.”

Morgana looked at him. “We have always acted as siblings even without being told the truth. It is as if we have always known this in our hearts. Uther is my father. Now I understand why I was sent to Camelot after Gorlois died.” She looked at Arthur. “Well dear brother I must rest and I’m sure you all need to after such a long journey. I will see you all in the morning.” Morgana stood and started for the door.

Gwen stood as well. “I need to rest as well.” She kissed Arthur on the cheek. “Goodnight Merlin.” She and Morgana left them alone together. 

“You have magick and you never said a thing about it.” Arthur got up and walked to where Merlin was sitting. “Who else knows you have magick?”

“Gaius knows about both Morgana and me. He was putting the sorcerer inhibitor potion into Morgana’s sleeping draught until I caught him.”

“Oh gods.” Arthur thought for a moment. “Merlin, why don’t I have magick?”

I’m not sure. Morgana may get it from her mother.” Merlin looked at him and thought for a moment. “Your children could have magick.”

Arthur went white. “You might not want to tell Guinevere that.”

Merlin grinned. “I promise not to tell her until after she marries you.”

Arthur groaned in annoyance. “Merlin, go to the anteroom and let me sleep.”

“Yes Sire,” Merlin chuckled. “I’ll wake you in the morning. Oh and I didn’t pack your piggy. I didn’t think it was very King-like.”

Arthur picked up an apple from the table and threw it at Merlin’s head. Merlin held his hand up and the fruit fell to the floor short of its mark. Merlin just grinned as Arthur stared at him then went into the anteroom as requested.  

**~X~**

 

First thing in the morning Merlin went in search of Henry. Merlin waited in the corridor outside Uriens’ chambers for Henry to come out. “Hello, I am lost. Where are the kitchens? Arthur is a bear in the morning without breakfast.”

Henry nodded. “The kitchens are down the corridor and backstairs to the left. I’ll take you there. I was on the way to get my King’s breakfast as well.”

“Thanks.” Merlin let Henry walk in front of him and whispered. “Ymbsprecan incund.” His eyes glowed with magick. The spell will not let the person tell a lie to any question asked of them.

Merlin came up beside Henry. “Did King Uriens take the Queen’s child from her?”

Henry looked at Merlin, startled. “Yes he did.”

“Is the boy alive?” Merlin asked.

“Yes he is.” Henry has no idea what has come over him. If Uriens found out he would be dead. It was if he couldn’t help himself but to answer Merlin’s questions.

“Where is he?” Merlin was angry now.

“He is in the village of Breck with my sister Sara.” Henry was sure he would be dead now.

“Does her house have yellow curtains?”

“Yes, yellow is her color.”

“Thanks Henry. Oh what does your sister call him?”

“Devon. She calls him Devon.”

“Sorry to do this but …” Merlin’s eyes glowed golden as he whispered another spell. “Swefe nu!” Henry lost consciousness. “Well I’m not really sorry.” Merlin caught him before he fell and pulled him into an alcove. “Æthealdan incund.” He said to remove the first spell and turned to leave him there. He turned back and said another spell to erase Henry’s memory. “Gelǽran náht.” Merlin resisted the urge to kill the man.

“Arthur, I know where he is.” Merlin said as he entered Arthur borrowed chambers. Morgana and Gwen were sitting at the table with Arthur.

“Where?” Morgana said, she held out her hands to him.

Merlin took her hands and knelt down beside her. “Devon is in the village of Breck with Henry’s sister Sara in a house with yellow curtains.”

Morgana hugged Merlin tears started to run down her cheeks. She let go of him slowly. “Thank you Merlin.”

“Did you think I would let you and our son down?”

Morgana shook her head. “Never.”

“Henry will have a headache but he won’t remember anything.” Merlin said as he stood.

“I would love to thrash Uriens but we can’t afford to tip our hand.” Arthur tapped the table.

“You will have to wait your turn.” Merlin said.

“Merlin.” Morgana squeezed his hand. “If I hadn’t married this bully we would be together with our son.”

Merlin kissed her hand. “We will get him to a safe place, I promise.”

Henry woke up several hours later to find a guard shaking him. He had no memory of what he said to Merlin or even that he saw Merlin that morning. Uriens sent him to the Court Physician who found nothing wrong with him. Uriens sent him home anyway.

**~X~**

 

At the midday meal in the King’s dining room both Kings sat at the table with Merlin and a man named Frank serving the meal.

“I hear you had a problem with your man servant.” Arthur said.

“He fell ill.” Uriens said.

“Did he spend too much time in the tavern?” Arthur smiled.

Merlin chuckled.

Uriens glared at Merlin. “No he just felt unwell. Henry doesn’t drink spirits.”

“Merlin is always in the tavern, aren’t you Merlin?” Arthur held out his cup for more wine.

“All the time.” Merlin chuckled.

Uriens glared at Merlin again. Merlin just grinned his ‘innocent’ grin. “Your betrothed is not joining us?”

“No. Guinevere and Morgana are taking their meal in Morgana’s chambers. Most likely they are gossiping about mutual acquaintances.” Arthur smiled. “Women can never resist telling a good secret.”

“Not just women,” Merlin grinned. “You should hear how the Knights of Camelot spread tales.”

“Are you going to tell him to shut up?” Uriens looked at Arthur. Uriens was really annoyed with Merlin’s behavior.

“No.” Arthur smiled. “Really Uriens you shouldn’t be so stuffy.”

Merlin laughed out loud. Arthur looked at Merlin and laughed too.

“I don’t understand what is so amusing.” Uriens was angry now.

“Sorry.” Arthur tried to regain his composure. He looked up at Frank behind Uriens and saw the man was red faced from trying to keep a straight face.  Arthur just started laughing again.

Merlin didn’t even try to pull himself together. “Arthur I believe we are making our host angry.”

“Are we?” Arthur slammed his cup down on the table. The wine sloshed out. Arthur stood. “Then we should go. Come on Merlin.” Arthur started to walk out.

Merlin sat the wine decanter he was holding on the table. “Gladly.” He followed Arthur.

Uriens stared after them. He heard them laughing in the corridor.

**~X~**

 

The next morning the party from Camelot gathered in the courtyard preparing to leave. Uriens came out to bid them farewell and was surprised to see Morgana in a pair of breeches and tunic putting a bed roll on her horse.

Uriens walked up to her and grabbed her arm tightly. He whispered in her ear. “Where do you think you are going? I didn’t give you permission to go anywhere.”

 “I’m going to Camelot to pay my respects to Uther. Let go of me.” Morgana tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

Merlin saw her struggle against Uriens’ hold on her. Merlin went over to them. “Is something wrong, My Lady?”

“No. The Queen has changed her mind. She will stay here.” Uriens said between gritted teeth. “Mind you place.”

Morgana looked at Merlin pleadingly.

“Morgana, do you need help?” Merlin said seriously.

“I SAID MIND YOUR PLACE BOY.” Uriens shouted.

Arthur looked over where Merlin and Morgana stood with Uriens. He looked at Gwen. “Stay here.” He said and then unsheathed his sword. He saw Uriens holding Morgana’s arm as he walked over.

Morgana started to struggle more when she saw Arthur.

“Let go of her.” Arthur said low as to not alert the guards of North Wales

“She will stay.” Uriens said slowly.

Arthur moved closer and put his sword against Uriens back. “I said let her go.”

Uriens shoved Morgana towards Merlin. He faced Arthur. “You dare point a sword at me in my own courtyard.” Uriens said angrily.

Arthur smiled and nodded. “You’re lucky I warned you. Get on your horse, Morgana.”

Uriens looked towards Morgana. Merlin had put her behind him. Morgana moved her horse forward and mounted. Merlin stayed between them pretending to check the straps holding the bedroll.

Uriens put up his hands in defeat. “At least let me send guards with her.”

“Fine. Two and no more.” Arthur agreed.

Uriens went to the guard and a few minutes later two Knights of North Wales appeared in the courtyard.

“Let’s get going.” Arthur went to Gwen and helped her onto her horse. Arthur nodded to Merlin who mounted and moved his horse closer to Morgana. Arthur mounted and led the party south towards Camelot.

Merlin came up beside Arthur. “Now what?” He said in a low voice.

“Can you make them ill without killing them? Just those two.” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin nodded. “I’ll do it at supper.” He looked back at Morgana. “We have to get her away from him.”

“We can’t. He is her husband.” Arthur said. “I really wanted to kill him.”

“I still do.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “He hurt her.”

“Merlin, I understand but you must be cautious. If you get caught, you will be no good to her or your son.” Arthur warned. He looked over at Merlin and saw that Merlin was extremely upset. “Spend some time with her. It may be the last chance you get for a while.” Arthur moved his horse back alongside Gwen.

Morgana moved up to where Merlin was. He looked away and discretely wiped his eyes. “Merlin, I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself. You taught me how remember.”

“When we get to Camelot I’m going to teach you some more spells to protect yourself.” Merlin said looking straight ahead. “Does he hit you?”

“No. Usually he leaves me alone. He is controlling and he reads my letters unless I send them by the town post in secret.” Morgana looked at her horse’s head. “He prefers to torment me emotionally.” Morgana feels a tear on her cheek.

Merlin looked at her. “Don’t you cry too. Arthur will tease us both.”

She looked at him and they laughed.

Gwen reached her hand out to Arthur who took it and smiled. “Arthur that could have been us.”

“I know, Guinevere.” Arthur gave her hand a squeeze. “But we will be married soon. The fates saw fit to make it so. I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.”

“No need Arthur I feel the same.” She squeezed his hand back.

Arthur looked back at the Knights from North Wales. “They shouldn’t be seen together. It’s not safe.”

Gwen dropped his hand. “Go ride with Merlin.”

Arthur nodded and went forward. Morgana looked at Arthur and nodded when he glanced back at the Knights. She dropped back to ride alongside Gwen.

“What happened with ‘spending time with her’?” Merlin asked.

“Not in front of his Knights. You don’t want to make it harder for her.” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin sighed. “Your right, of course. I forgot how much practice you and Gwen have with sneaking around.”

“We did not sneak.” Arthur wrinkled his nose.

“Yes Arthur, you did.” Merlin laughed. 

Arthur glared at him. Merlin just laughed

**~X~**

 

They rode until the sun is low in the sky. Merlin started to prepare the evening meal. Morgana and Gwen with the Knights of North Wales trailing behind them went to get firewood.

Arthur checked the horses. He told the Knights he thought he saw Gwen’s horse starting to limp. The horse was fine but he really wanted to look in the saddlebags of the Knights of North Wales. He found nothing out of the ordinary. He was just about to leave when Merlin came up to his horse.

“What are you doing?” Arthur whispered

“I’m getting what I need to carry out the plan.” Merlin whispered back.

“In your saddlebag?” Arthur looked confused.

“My healing remedies are in here.” Merlin said as he pulled out a leather pouch. Gaius had given it to him for traveling. “There are a few mild poisons in here too.”

“I said not to kill them.” Arthur whispered.

“These will only make them ill.” Merlin looked in the pouch and looked at a few bottles.

“Alright then we will have the Camelot Knights take them full speed to Gaius.” Arthur nodded as he looked to see if anyone was watching them.

“Won’t it seem strange not to take them back to Uriens?” Merlin asked.

“Make sure they are too sick to notice.” Arthur motioned for him to hurry.

Merlin nodded. He found what he wanted and put the pouch back in his saddlebag. They returned to the campfire and Merlin put the bottle in his pocket.

Gwen and Morgana came back with the Knights of North Wales. The Knights were carrying the firewood. They placed it on the ground next to Merlin and went to sit under a tree off by themselves. 

The Knights of Camelot having seen the exchange between Uriens and Arthur kept close to Arthur. They were not about to trust them with their King or the future Queen. They sat with their swords ready to grasp at a moment’s notice.

Merlin dished out the thick stew. He passed plates to Arthur, Gwen and Morgana and then he served the Knights of Camelot. He added two drops from the bottle he had in his pocket into the last two dishes and took them to the Knights of North Wales. One of them asked for more bread. Merlin nodded and gave him another hunk from the loaf.

Everyone unrolled their beds and started to relax. Arthur and Gwen sat together on a rock talking softly and smiling.

Merlin looked over at Morgana. She was staring into the fire. He recognized the look on her face. She was having a vision. She jumped when the fire popped. Merlin brought her a water skin. “What did you see?”

Morgana looked up confused at first then she smiled. She took the water skin and took a drink. “Devon was playing with a wooden sword on a rocking horse. He was much older. There was a little girl with him.”

“Was she Arthur and Gwen’s daughter?” Merlin looked over at Arthur and Gwen.

“I couldn’t tell. It may have been. There was a resemblance between Devon and the little girl.” Morgana looked at the couple and sighed.

“So they will have a daughter.” Merlin nodded.

“Or we will.” Morgana handed him back the water skin.

Merlin nearly dropped it. Merlin looked surprised. “How?”

“How do you think?” Morgana laughed. “Merlin, we will have more children.”

“Maybe your vision is just wishful thinking.”

Morgana shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Hey we need help,” one of the North Wales Knights called out.

Merlin looked over and went to the Knight on the ground. He was burning up. Merlin looked at the Knight that had called out and he was looking pale as well. He motioned one of the Camelot Knights over. “Get him and this one on their horses. They need a physician quick.”

Arthur came over and looked at Merlin who nodded. “Beckwith, you and the others take them to Camelot. Gaius will be able to help them.”

“Sire, would it not be faster to go back to Uriens’ Palace?”

“We don’t know where they contracted the fever.” Merlin said. “Take them to Gaius, quickly. We wouldn’t want to cause an epidemic in North Wales. Stay away from people and only stop to water and rest the horses. Hurry before it’s too late.”

Arthur motioned them to go. The North Wales Knights were put on the horses. The sickest man over his and the Knights raced off to Camelot.

Arthur watched as they left. “Merlin, are you sure that won’t kill him?”

“Fairly sure.” Merlin smiled. “I’m joking. He will be well by the time he gets to Camelot. Where is the map?”

Morgana was already looking at it by the fire when Merlin and Arthur sat down. She pointed to a squiggly line on the map. “Here is Breck. There is a road about five leagues from here that goes right to it, most likely a trade route.”

“We will rest then break camp and be off.” Arthur said.

“I want to go now.” Morgana said. “We will be there by first light.”

Arthur sat back and thought for a moment.

“We have to hurry Arthur.” Merlin reminded him.

Arthur nodded. “Then let’s break camp.”

They were ready in record time. Merlin dowsed the campfire and was last to mount his horse. They rode as fast as they dared in the moonlight.

**~X~**


	16. CHAPTER 14: EALDOR

**CHAPTER 14: EALDOR**

The foursome rode in silence along the road that was little more than a sheep herder’s trail. They reached Breck just as the sun was coming up.

The village of Breck was smaller than they expected. There were only ten houses and a large barn. The fields behind the houses looked rocky and not very fertile. A thin crop of wheat was trying to make its way out of the earth. A few thin cows lingered in the fenced in pasture along with several equally thin sheep.

Morgana looked around at the sight before her. She couldn’t believe that Uriens would do this to her child. If he remained here he would most likely starve or die of disease. “Merlin, do you think he’s alright?”

“There is only one way to find out.” Merlin looked for the house with the yellow curtains and saw it near the end of the village. “There is the house.” He pointed to it and started to ride for it. Morgana followed close behind him.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other. Arthur didn’t like the look of the place. Gwen had a seriously worried look on her face. They followed Merlin and Morgana to the house with the yellow curtains.  

Merlin and Morgana had dismounted and started to walk to the door but Arthur called them back.

“We must be careful.” Arthur said. “If they don’t want to give him up then there will be trouble.”

“Let there be trouble,” Morgana said and then glanced at Merlin.

Merlin nodded. “I can knock them out with a spell if I have to. Devon is leaving this place with us.”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “Are you ready for this?”

“I am.” Gwen took Arthur’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Arthur nodded to Merlin and Morgana. “I’ll go around back in case they try to slip out that way. Let’s do it.”

Merlin went to the door and knocked. A small blonde woman came to the door. She looked at the strangers standing outside her door with confusion. The pale dark haired woman looked familiar to Sara but she couldn’t remember where she had seen her before.

“Are you Sara?” Morgana asked.

Yes I am. Who are you? Sara asked.

“I’m Morgana. I think you have something that belongs to me.”

“What would that be?” Sara looked at her and frowned.

“You have my son. Your brother Henry brought him here. I want him back.” Morgana pushed on the door but Sara held it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sara said.

“Yes you do. Henry told me himself that the child was here.” Merlin pushed the door and Sara lost her hold on it. Merlin and Morgana pushed their way in and started to look for him.

Sara ran to the back of the house behind a screen and tried to slip out the back door with the baby but when she opened the door Arthur was standing there. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the main room.

Devon started to fuss. Morgana turned around. “Give me my son.”

“No I will not. Henry said he was mine. The King won’t let you have him. He’ll just take him from you again.” Sara held Devon close to her.

“Please, he is my son. All I want is for him to be where he is safe and well cared for.”

“I am caring for him.” Sara said.

A large man came in the door and looked at the strangers in his house. “What’s this Sara? Who are these people?”

“It’s nothing Dan. They are leaving.” Sara said.

“I will not leave without my son.” Morgana went to take him from her. Sara stepped back only to bump into Arthur who was blocking the way. She looked to the door that her husband had just come through and saw Gwen blocking it.

“Who are you?” Dan asked. “Why do you think this is your son?”

“I am Morgana, Queen Of North Wales. This is my son. Henry, the King’s man servant brought him here to her. The King told me he was dead. I came to take him from this place.”

Dan looked at Sara. “Did your brother tell you where the boy came from?”

Sara nodded. “Henry said he was my baby now. He said no one would ever take him.”

“Sara, she is his mother.” Dan shook his head. “Your brother was wrong to do what he did. It didn’t matter that the King told him to or not. To take a baby from his mother is wrong. We can’t keep him, Sara. Give the boy to her.”

“No I will not. Where is she going take him? If she takes him back the King will kill him. Henry said so.”

“I have made arrangements for him. Please let me have my son. I have yet to even hold him. They took him from me when he was just hours old.” Morgana started to cry.

Dan looked at Morgana and shook his head. He went to Sara and took the boy from her arms. “We are giving him to his mother. If I ever see your brother again I’m going to beat him senseless for this.”

Sara started to cry and slumped to the floor.

Dan handed Devon over to Morgana. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. My wife had just lost a boy to the fever when Henry came with your boy. Please have pity on her.”

“Thank you.” Morgana said as she looked down at Devon’s face. She had seen him in her dreams so many times it was strange to feel him in her arms.

  


 

“Morgana, let Merlin check him to see that he is well.” Arthur said as he moved to her side.

Morgana looked at Merlin and smiled. “Merlin would you like to hold him.”

Merlin nodded. He took Devon from her and looked down into a small face with his eyes and Morgana’s chin. Merlin carefully unwrapped him and took a look. He was small for his age and thin. He was wrapped in dirty swaddling. Merlin looked at Morgana. “He just needs a bath and a little feeding up.”

“Henry brought clothes but we sold them to buy food for the cow. He left us with a few gold coins but that went to seed and a new plow.” Dan said. He felt ashamed.

Arthur looked at the man and reached for his purse and opened it.

Dan saw what Arthur was doing. “My Lord, please we will not take anything else from the Queen. I should have never allowed this.” He looked at Sara still sitting on the floor crying. “I was not here when Henry came. Get off the floor and fetch a clean blanket for them to take him.”

Sara got up and did as she was told. She pulled a green blanket out of the trunk and brought it to Merlin. “I saved this one.” Merlin laid the blanket on the table and placed Devon down and wrapped him up. Merlin handed Devon back to Morgana

Morgana looked at the blanket and recognized it as the one she had embroidered herself. It had a dragon in silver and white thread chasing its tail around the edges. “I stitched this.”

Arthur looked at it. “Green? Not blue for North Wales or red for Camelot?”

“I stitched a dragon on it. See?” Morgana showed him the corner with the dragons head. Devon smiled up at her. Her heart melted all over again for her son.

“Arthur, we should go. We still have far to go before we get back to Camelot.” Gwen said from the door. Gwen opened the door and she went out. Merlin and Morgana followed her. 

Dan looked at the blonde man with wide eyes. “Your Majesty, I didn’t recognize you.” He bowed low to the young King.

“It’s alright. We need to go. Thank you for caring for my nephew.” Arthur nodded and followed the others.

Morgana held Devon in her arms she was reluctant to let him go for even a second. Merlin held out his arms for the child and Morgana gave him to his father.

Gwen came to look at Devon as Merlin held him. “Merlin, he has your eyes.”

Arthur looked over her shoulder. “And your ears.” Arthur chuckled and helped Gwen mount her horse.

Gwen smiled. “Arthur, he does not.”

Merlin gave Devon back to Morgana who was now on her horse. “He looks like his mother.” Merlin said.

Morgana smiled and cuddled Devon close to her. “I think he is beautiful. Merlin, he does have your ears.” She chuckled softly.

Merlin looked over at her and made a face. “I hope not.”

“Let’s get moving.” Arthur said. “We have spent more time here than we should have.” He took the lead heading out of the village.

Sara stood in the doorway and watched as they disappeared from sight. She turned to her husband. “Why did you let them take him?”

Dan looked at her. “Sara, he wasn’t ours to keep. He is a Prince. Do you think this is a fit place for a Prince?”

“Uriens would never give him a title.” Sara frowned.

“Arthur will. He will be a Prince in Camelot. You heard them. They are taking him to Camelot. There is nothing more to be said.”

Sara looked at him and frowned. We shall see, she thought.        

**~X~**

 

They take a fast but careful pace as they take the road to Ealdor. Morgana held Devon as he slept in her arms. He was quiet for the most part.

They stopped once at a farm to get milk from a goat and Merlin made a quick porridge to feed him. He ate every speck and went back to sleep after he burped making Merlin and Morgana smile.

It was late when they finally reached Ealdor. The village was dark and quiet. Merlin dismounted and held out his arms to take Devon from Morgana. Morgana handed him down and dismounted. Merlin gave him back.

Arthur dismounted and helped Gwen down. They secured the horses and followed Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin walked to a small house in the middle of the village and knocked on the door. A voice inside called out “Who is there?”

“Mother it’s me Merlin. Open the door.” Merlin said quietly through the door.

There was a rustle and then the door opened. “Merlin!” Hunith hugged her son. “What are you doing here?”

“Mother, we need to come in.” Merlin said.

Hunith looked at the others and nodded. “Come all of you.”

Merlin walked in and lit the candle on the table with a glance. Hunith stared at him. She looked at the three other people standing there. The couple holding hands looked startled but the dark haired woman holding a bundle wasn’t shocked at all.

Merlin saw Hunith looking at him. “It’s alright Mother. They all know. This is King Arthur of Camelot and his betrothed Guinevere. This is Queen Morgana of North Wales.” Merlin went over and took Devon from Morgana. “Mother, this is your grandson, Devon.” He put Devon in his mother’s arms.

“Merlin, who is his mother?” Hunith looked at Merlin confused.

“I am.” Morgana said as she stepped forward. “We brought him here to ask a favor.” Morgana looked at Merlin. “He must stay hidden for his own safety. My husband sent him away after he was born. Merlin and I, with the help of Arthur and Gwen just took him from where he had been taken. He wasn’t safe there. My husband could have killed him at any time. We would like you to care for him.”

“Merlin is this true?” Hunith asked.

“Yes Mother. Morgana and I were together before she was married. Devon is my son. Will you care for him? He has magick.”

Hunith looked down into her grandson’s face. “Yes of course I’ll care for him. He has magick?”

“He has the Seer’s Gift. We think. He inherited it from me. I’m sure he will have Merlin’s powers as well.” Morgana said.

Hunith nodded. “He will start to use them soon if he does. Merlin was barely out of swaddling before he was making the spoons dance in the air.” She smiled.

“You see why he wasn’t safe where he was.” Merlin said.

Hunith nodded. “Yes I do.”

“He will need a bath and some feeding up. He is small and thin for his age. He is nearly a year old.”

“He is small then.” Hunith frowned. “What did you feed him on the way here?”

“Goat’s milk and porridge.” Merlin told her. “He should have some mashed vegetables, fruit and beans. He will need more teeth before he can have meat.”

“Listen to you. I see Gaius has been teaching you something.” Hunith chuckled. Devon started to fuss. “I think he is hungry. Merlin, go and get some fresh milk and I’ll warm the porridge.”

Merlin nodded and grabbed a small bucket and left.

“Please sit. Morgana, he is beautiful. I see you and my son in him.” Hunith put Devon back in Morgana’s arms.

“I know this is not at all what you would have hoped for Merlin but I do love him. I always will.”

Hunith smiled. “Merlin never does what’s expected.”

Arthur chuckled. “I agree with that.”

Merlin returned with the milk and Hunith helped Morgana feed Devon. Hunith warmed some water and she and Morgana gave Devon a bath in a washtub.

Arthur pulled Merlin aside. “We need to get moving soon.”

Merlin looked over at Morgana and his mother giving Devon a bath. He looked back to Arthur and then Gwen, who joined them. “Let her have just a little more time with him then we will leave.”

“Arthur, she hasn’t even had the chance to rock him to sleep before now.” Gwen put her hand on Arthur’s arm.

“When he goes to sleep we will leave.” Arthur relented.

“Thank you,” Merlin said.

They didn’t have to wait long. The full belly and warm bath and being held in his mother’s arms lulled him to sleep quickly. Hunith found a crate she made up for his bed. Morgana put him in his makeshift bed and placed a kiss on his forehead as she followed the others out.

The morning sun was just starting to rise as Hunith watched them from the door as they left. Merlin had promised to return as often as he could. She turned back to her grandson sleeping peacefully and smiled.

**~X~**

 

The four riders travel all night and most of the next day to reach Camelot before nightfall. They only stopped to feed, water and rest the horses and themselves. The sun was setting as they came into the courtyard.

Gaius was standing at the top of the stairs. He calmly walked down to where Merlin was standing undoing the straps of the bedroll on his saddle. “Something you want to tell me?”

“What?” Merlin frowned. “No there isn’t.”

“Then could you enlighten me as to why I have two Knights from North Wales in my care. They say that they were fine until they were served food by you.” Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. “Your cooking isn’t wonderful but I’ve never known it to sicken anyone.”

Arthur looked over his shoulder and laughed. “You never had his rat stew.”

Gaius looked at his King with surprise. “Merlin, you fed the King, rat?” He smacked Merlin on the back of the head. “What were you thinking?”

“Ow! It was one time and he was still the Prince. You know when the food stores were flooded and there wasn’t anything to eat.”

“Now did you feed rat to the Knights of North Wales?” Gaius was getting annoyed. “I notice the Knights of Camelot are feeling well. I believe they said they ate the same meal.”

“They’re used to my cooking.” Merlin pulled on the strap holding his bedroll.   

Arthur chuckled as he took Gwen’s hand and started for the steps. “If you can call it that. Merlin hurry up I want to wash before bed. Morgana leave it. Merlin will get your things.” 

Morgana looked at Merlin and smiled and followed Arthur and Gwen up the steps.

Gaius folded his arms and gave Merlin the eyebrow again.

“I put a little something in their food. It was on Arthur’s orders. He wanted to get the Knights away so we could be on our own.”

“The Knights are there for protection why would he send them away.” Gaius looked at him sternly.

“He just did. It doesn’t matter why.” Merlin sighed and grabbed the bags and bedrolls all together and struggled up the stairs.

Gaius looked at the horse Merlin was riding. It seemed more tired than it should. He thought something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

**~X~**

 

There was mist in the air the next morning as Morgana took the path to the forest hut. Merlin told her to go early and he would follow after he collected the herbs that Gaius and he needed for healing. She put her horse in the overhang stable and took off the saddle and put it on the rail along the back wall. She walked up the steps and went in.

The place was a little dusty but it was dry. Morgana lit the fire in the brazier with magick and found the bedding in a trunk along the wall. She had to admit that making beds was a bit foreign to her but she had watched it done so many times she felt as if she knew how. She managed to make the bed but it wasn’t as neat as she had hoped. She looked around and found wine and went to get water. She went to the spring at the bottom of the steps near the stable and filled a bucket. She was half way up the stairs when she saw Merlin coming.

Merlin saw her and smiled. He was amused with the bucket in her hand. She must be trying to tidy up, he thought. He put his horse in the stable and removed its saddle putting it next to hers on the rail. He raced up the steps and went in. he looked at the bed and tried not to laugh. “Morgana, I see you have been busy.” He put the basket on the table. “I brought food and some wine.”

“There is wine here.” Morgana held up the bottle.

“I don’t think that’s wine.” Merlin took the bottle and pulled the cork and smelled it. “Nope it’s vinegar.”

“I didn’t open it.” Morgana wrinkled her nose as the smell seeped into the room.

Merlin quickly corked it. “A good thing too. The stuff is strong.” Merlin set the bottle outside the door. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh” He whispered the barrier spell so that they wouldn’t be bothered. “Should I make tea first?”

Morgana nodded. “I fetched water from the spring.”

Merlin smiled. He took herbs from the basket and found a pot to heat the water. He put the water on and went to unpack the rest of the basket. There was fruit, cold chicken, bread and some jam. “Morgana do you ever wonder who lived here?”

“I wish I knew so I could thank them for providing us with a place to be ourselves.” Morgana said as she watched Merlin pouring tea into two cups he had retrieved from a cupboard.

“There is a grave on the ridge but there is no mark on it.” Merlin said. “I think I should keep this place up a little better.” He dampened a cloth and wiped the table off. “I may stay here on my own as I go back and forth to Ealdor.”

“Merlin, I wish we had run off that night when I told you I was with child.” Morgana looked at her hands. “I can’t believe I thought Gwen and Arthur were cowards for not acting on what they wanted. I was the coward not them.”

“I was so upset that night but seeing our son has wiped away any hurt I felt. My mother was overjoyed to see him. I know you did not have enough time with him.”

“He is safe. That’s what is most important.” Morgana took a sip of tea. “Remember, while we are here we are husband and wife.” Morgana smiled seductively.

Merlin chuckled. “You’re right.” He was suddenly serious. “Morgana, it is different now. Before we were just in love, now it is treason against a King.”

Morgana gave him a defiant look. “I don’t care. You know Arthur will protect us.”

“True but if Uriens finds out he …” Merlin started.

“I don’t want to talk about that vile man while we are here.” Morgana said. She walked around the table and took the cup of tea from his hand. She put his hands on her hips. And took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

Merlin pulled her closer and felt her fingers in his hair. He kissed her more deeply. Their tongues touched and danced in each other’s mouths. He quickly unlaced her gown and he felt her hands at his pants.

Their clothes hit the dusty floor. The kissed again and again until they fell onto the bed. Merlin felt her wrap her legs around his hips. He settled in between them and thrust deep inside her.

Morgana moaned and gasped. He moved slowly until she started to meet his thrusts then they moved faster together. Merlin thrust as deeply as he could. It was if he couldn’t get enough of her. They rode waves of pleasure until they climaxed together. They lay breathless in each other’s arms.

“Wife, you were planning on seducing me when you suggested we meet here, were you not?” Merlin teased.

“Yes Husband. I did.” Morgana giggled. “Did you think I could resist the temptation of our passion?”     

“Not for a minute.” Merlin giggled and brushed the hair from her face. “Morgana I wish we could stay here forever but you know that when the sun sets we must leave our fantasy.”

“I know but Husband, you have duties to perform.” Morgana smiled seductively.

“I just preformed my duty, Wife.” Merlin looked amused.

“Just once is all I get?” Morgana pouted

“Let me catch my breath and I will make it twice.” Merlin grinned

“Just twice is all I get?” Morgana pouted again.

“Morgana, I am only human.” Merlin looked at her surprised.

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Merlin really?”

“Yes really.” Merlin shook his head.

Morgana reached for his face and pulled him into a slow soft kiss. “Is that incentive enough?”

“It’s a start.” Merlin looked at her seductively. He felt her hand slowly move up and down his shaft. “That will do it.” He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Morgana kept moving her hand until he was hard and throbbing. Merlin pushed her hand away and moved to take her. She moved her hips to accept him and he pushed inside her. He took her hips in his hand and lifted them as he got to his knees. He thrust slowly making her gasp and moan. He took his thumb and rubbed her nub making her cry out as he moved slowly. He could feel her losing control and he moved faster and deeper rubbing her with his thumb the whole time. She reached her peak more than once before Merlin spilled his seed deep inside her. He gently lowered them back down on the bed. They both were breathless and shaking. 

“Merlin, are you sure you’re only human? Oh gods.” Morgana shook her head and took a breath.

“Did I perform my duty adequately, Wife?” Merlin teased.  He kissed her softly.

Morgana softly swatted his chest. “Could you not tell by my reaction? I want to stay just like this forever with you.” Morgana kissed him again.

“That would be nice but I’m starving.” Merlin pulled away from her and went to put some food on plates. He came back to the bed and handed her a plate and a goblet of wine.

“I wonder if Arthur would let you serve naked. I find it very pleasurable.” Morgana gave him a look up and down.

“Morgana I don’t think he or Gwen would appreciate it like you do.” Merlin gave her an amused smile as he sat down with his own plate and goblet.  

“Well that is the truth.” Morgana took a bite of chicken. “This is good. I am always so hungry after we make love.”

Merlin laughed. “There is plenty. We ran out of food last time remember?”

“You didn’t bring enough chicken.” Morgana shook a finger at him.

“I brought a whole bird this time.” Merlin laughed.

Morgana looked at him and laughed.

They finished the plates of food and snuggled together for a nap.

Merlin was the first to wake. He saw the sun was setting. He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and just held on for a little longer. By the time Morgana woke the sun had set and Merlin was dressed and packing the basket back up. He had cleared up the dishes and put the bones in the fire.

Morgana sat up and looked out the window at the stars in the sky. “Merlin you let me sleep too long.”

Merlin turned around. “We have two options as I see it. We can go now or we can stay and leave in the morning. Either way Arthur is going to kill me for leaving him to George.”

“I thought he liked George?” Morgana looked confused.

“No. George is a bootlicker.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “It makes Arthur nervous.” He looked at her seriously. “What shall we do?”

“Stay, we shall stay.” Morgana nodded.

Merlin nodded and pulled his shirt off. He came to the bed and took off his pants and got back in bed with her. He pulled her close and kissed her slowly. “I approve of your decision, Wife.”

“So do I.” Morgana pushed him over on his back and straddled him. Merlin reached up and caressed her breasts. She took him into her hand and it took little time to get him hard and throbbing. She rose up and took him inside her moving slowly and carefully up and down until they both lost control. Merlin pulled her down and rolled on top of her thrusting deep as she met his every thrust. They finished together, breathlessly moaning.

Merlin held her in his arms as she snuggled against his chest. They fell asleep. The morning sun woke them. They quickly dressed and left. Morgana rode through the gates as Merlin took the pasture trail.

Arthur watched from his window as his sister did her ‘ride of shame’ so to speak and sighed.

“Sire, your breakfast is served.” George broke his attention.  

“Thank you, George. Go find Merlin I want to see him.” Arthur sat down to eat.

“Yes Sire. I will fetch him right now.” George bowed and left.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took a bite of sausage instead,

**~X~**

 

Nearly two weeks had passed since Morgana had taken her son away from Sara and Breck. Sara was still having a hard time dealing with it. She had taken to her bed and cried all the time.

Dan was upset with her. She wasn’t doing the cooking or cleaning and the girls and been left to do all the work. “Sara, I have to go the other pasture with the sheep. Get up and tend to your house and children.”

“I don’t feel well.” Sara said quietly.

Dan pounded his hand on the door frame leading into their bedroom. “Woman, stop pining after a child that isn’t even yours. If I ever get hold of that brother of yours I’m going to give him a good beating for this. Devon was the Queen’s son not yours. Now get up and do you work.”

Sara turned to look at him. “She shouldn’t have taken him from me.”

“He was taken from her remember. How would you feel if Mary or Alice was taken from you and you were told they were dead? You’re a mother you should have some sympathy for her.”

“He was fine here.” Sara threw the covers over her head.

Dan grabbed the blankets and yanked them off her and onto the floor. “I have had enough. Get up.”

Sara turned over and glared. She got up and slapped him.

Dan sighed and rubbed his face. “Take care of your house and children. I will be back in a few days.” Dan turned and started out the door. “This place should be cleared up and the wash done before I get back.” He shut the door behind him.

“Then you can do it yourself.” Sara pulled a dress out of the trunk. She put water out of the bucket by the door into a bowl and went to wash behind the screen. She dressed and called out to Jill to watch her girls. She was going to get the boy back and the King would see to it, she thought.

Sara put some bread in a sack and grabbed a water skin and headed on foot to the Palace of King Uriens.    

**~X~**


	17. CHAPTER 15: RETURN TO NORTH WALES

**CHAPTER 15: RETURN TO NORTH WALES**

Sara walked through the Castle gates exhausted from walking for two days. She asked a guard for Henry and was told he was inside in the King’s chambers. The guard escorted her there.

Sara knocked on the door and Henry opened it. He blinked and frowned at the sight of her. He gave a look behind him then stepped into the corridor. He moved them away from the guard for privacy.

“Sara, what are you doing here?”He was surprised to see her and she didn’t look very well.

“They took him. They took my boy. You said no one would take him from me.”

“Who took him?” Henry already knew but he had to ask.

“The Queen and her brother, King Arthur, that’s who. How did they know where he was?”

“I don’t know. Are you sure it was the Queen?”

“Yes, I was at the wedding, remember. I know what she looks like. She had dark hair and green eyes and was very pale.” Sara said. She seemed a little agitated. “Her brother wore the Pendragon crest on his cloak. He was blonde and blue eyed. There were two others with them; a dark woman and a pale man. They looked to be servants.”

“Were there any Knights with them?”

Sara shook her head. “No just them.”

“They left with four Knights of Camelot and two from North Wales.” Henry thought for a moment. “I need to tell the King.”

Sara grabbed him by the arm. “Will he get him back for me?”

“I don’t know that he can. If the boy is under the protection of King Arthur Pendragon then he will not be returned.”

“But you said …” Sara pulled on his arm

“I’m sorry. He is the boy’s uncle.” Henry pulled his arm from her grasp. He started to turn back.

“Henry, when they left, I heard the other woman say ‘Merlin he has your eyes’ then the King said ‘and your ears’ “ Sara was desperate and Henry could see it. 

“Merlin is King Arthur’s man servant. He must be the child’s father. Sara, I need to tell the King” Henry waved the guard over. “Take her to the servant’s quarters so she may rest. I will be there after I talk to the King.”

Sara nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She followed the guard.

Henry took a deep breath and went back into the King’s chambers to tell him the news. He closed the door behind him and walked to the King’s study. He stood quietly in front of the desk until the King acknowledged him.

“What is it?” Uriens said without looking up from the parchment he was reading.

“Her Majesty found the boy and she has taken him from his guardians.” Henry said.

Uriens looked up. “How did this happen? Did you tell anyone where he was?” 

“No Sire. I didn’t.” Henry looked at his King.

“She has him in Camelot. There is no way to take him back from Arthur.” Uriens threw a goblet at the wall.

Henry jumped as it clanged to the floor. “There was something else My Lord.”

“What else?” Uriens was already angry.

“King Arthur’s man servant, Merlin, is the father of the child.” Henry said.

Uriens froze. “That whore bedded a servant? I had the man right here in my palace. I could have executed him.”

Henry looked at the floor. He had never seen the King this angry.

“Henry, get the guards. I want that whore dragged back here now!” Uriens threw the wine jug against the wall. Shards of clay and wine splattered the wall and the floor.

Henry winced and then bowed. “Yes Your Majesty.” He nearly ran out of the room.

The guards were called and Uriens sent four of his best men and two knights as well to fetch the Queen from Camelot. He also sent a letter demanding the arrest of Merlin for treason and the return of Queen Morgana

Uriens went into Morgana’s chambers and searched through all of the drawers and cupboards looking for any letters from Merlin. He found nothing.

**~X~**

 

Henry went to check on his sister in the servant’s quarters. He walked into the room and found her hanging by a drapery tie from one of the rafters. A stool lay upturned under her feet.

He sat down on the floor and cried. He never realized what losing the little boy would do to her. He knew she was upset but he didn’t realize how much. He felt like a fool for ever getting her involved. He didn’t begin to know what to say to Dan or his nieces to explain this.

One of the maids came in and screamed. Two guards rushed in and cut Sara down. They looked at Henry on the floor.

“She’s my sister.” That was all Henry could say through his tears. 

**~X~**

 

Henry took his sister’s body home to Breck. He put her over the same horse he had used to bring Devon to her.

Dan had come back from the other pasture by this time. He came out when he heard the horse and when he saw his wife’s lifeless body he was angry

“What have you done to her?” Dan asked.

Henry dismounted, “She took her own life. She wanted the boy back but I told her that he’s under King Arthur’s protection and I couldn’t get him back for her. I sent her to get some rest and when I went to see about her she was hanging from the rafter.” Henry explained.

Dan slammed his fist into Henry’s jaw. Henry fell back hard. “Don’t come back here ever again or I will kill you.” Dan took Sara off the horse and took her inside.

Henry got back on his horse and rode back to the Palace.

Dan buried Sara on the hillside next to the son she had lost that past winter. He planted a rosemary plant between the two graves. It was Sara’s favorite.

**~X~**

 

The guards and the two Knights of North Wales arrived in Camelot. One of the Knights presented a letter from King Uriens to Arthur.

 

_To Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot_

_From Uriens, King of North Wales_

_Your Highness,_

_I demand the return of my wife as soon as this missive reaches you. I have lost my patience with her and she must return at once._

_I also demand the arrest and transport of your man servant, Merlin, for crimes against the Crown of North Wales. I know him to be the father of my wife’s child. I wrote to your father about this before and received no response. I expect you to send him forthwith._

_Uriens_

  
Arthur read the letter slowly then read it again to make sure he understood it. He looked over to Sir Leon. “Sir Leon, go find Her Majesty Queen Morgana and Merlin and bring them here.”

“Yes Sire.” Sir Leon left quickly to complete the task.

Within a few minutes Morgana and Merlin were ushered in by Sir Leon.

Arthur handed the letter to Morgana. She read it and handed it to Merlin. Merlin read it and looked at Arthur.

You may tell your King that Merlin is under my protection and will not be coming to North Wales. Arthur nodded at Merlin. As far as the Queen is concerned, I have no right to interfere with her marriage. So she will be returning with you to North Wales at first light. I’m sorry Morgana but he is your husband.

Morgana nodded and bit her lip. “It’s alright Arthur.”

“Your Highness, I must insist that this man be arrested and taken to King Uriens.” The Knight said.

“This is what I think of your King’s request.” Arthur walked over to the hearth in his study and threw the letter in the fire. “He will get his wife and nothing more. You may go.”

“The Knights and the guards left and went to be fed and housed for the night.”

“Merlin, you might want to hide until they are gone.” Arthur said. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’ll go but I will be back as soon as they clear the gates.” Merlin shook his head. “The woman, Sara must have gotten to her brother.”

“So it would seem.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “Morgana, are you going to be alright?”

“Yes I’ll just blow his head up if he gives me any trouble.” Morgana looked at Merlin. “I know I shouldn’t use magick that way but he is asking for it.”

“Then give it to him.” Merlin gave her a serious look. “Protect yourself Morgana. If you need to hide, the hut in the Darkling Woods is there for you to use.”

Morgana gave him smile. “Thank you Merlin.”

“I’ll make sure to keep it well stocked just in case you need it.” Merlin promised.

“You want her to stay in that hut in the Darkling Woods?” Arthur asked. “How does she even know where it is?” 

“Yes, we used it for a … well to you know.” Merlin blushed.

“Oh Gods Merlin,” Arthur screwed up his face in disgust.

Morgana looked from one to the other and laughed out loud. They looked at her. “You’ll be doing ‘you know’ with Gwen soon enough Arthur.” She looked seductively at Merlin. “I hope I’m the only girl you’ve taken there.”

“You are and I will never share it with another, I promise.” Merlin took her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. He kissed her lips softly.

“That’s enough. Are you trying to make me unwell?” Arthur waved his hand. “Go away, now.”

Morgana gave Arthur a slap on the arm. Merlin chuckled. They left him.

**~X~**

 

Morgana and Knights of North Wales came in to the courtyard of Uriens’ palace. She looked obviously angry. Uriens came to meet her and pulled her from the horse. He threw her down. She landed on her knees a few feet in front of him. He walked over to her and slapped her hard, cutting her lip.

“What have you done you stupid whore? Where is the boy?”Uriens asked her angrily.

Morgana looked up. “What boy?” she put her hand to her mouth and touched her lip and looked at it. Blood covered her fingers.

“Your bastard son, where is he?” Uriens said a little louder this time.

“My son is dead, Uriens. That is what you said or did you lie?”

Uriens almost growled at her in anger. He pulled back his hand to slap her again.

Morgana’s eyes begin to glow golden. “Hleap onbæc! Gúðsweord lyftgelác.”

Uriens went flying back on to the cobblestones. His sword came out of the sheath and clattered to the courtyard several feet away. The impact knocked him out.

Morgana stood and walked over to him. She spat the blood from her cut lip in his face and walked to the door of the Palace.

The courtyard was eerily quiet as if everyone is afraid to even breathe after what they witnessed.

Accolon stood next to the door and grabbed her by the arm. He wanted to speak with her.

Morgana misinterpreted his gesture. “Nirewett.” Morgana’s eyes glowed again and he started to choke. He let go and grabbed at his throat.

She walked to her chambers and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She leaned against the door then slid down it to the floor. She looked around and started to sob.

It was hard to leave her son with Hunith but now she was relieved that he will be safe from Uriens. She was afraid that had he remained where he was Uriens would have had him killed.

She looked around the room once more and noticed that her drawers had been gone through. She went to the cupboard and moved the books revealing the secret panel. She opened the panel and saw that her letters from Camelot were still there. She shut the panel and moved her books back in front of it. 

She heard a knock at the door and then a familiar voice.

“My Lady, are you alright?” Polly said through the door.

Morgana went to unlock the door and let in her maid. “I’m fine Polly.”

Polly came in with a bowl of water and some clean cloths. “I saw what he did. If my Joe had done that he would need to sleep with one eye open.”

Morgana smiled and relocked the door. “Uriens may need that advice. I know you knew my son was alive and I’m not angry. You were only doing as he commanded.”

“It didn’t feel right to take your boy from you.” Polly sat the bowl of water and cloths on the table.

“I know but he is safe now and being fostered by someone I trust.” Morgana dipped a cloth in the water and dabbed at her lip.

Polly smiled. “The King was expecting King Arthur’s man servant to be with you. He ordered his arrest.”

“I know but Arthur wasn’t going to hand him over to Uriens for nothing. When Merlin and I were together I was not even betrothed to Uriens so it wasn’t treason.

“He is the boy’s father then?”

Morgana nodded. “I saw him. He looks like Merlin. He’s beautiful. I envy you. You have your sons to tuck up at night. I would do anything to be able to do that for Devon.”

“I pray My Lady, that you will have the chance someday.”

“Thank you Polly.”Morgana put the cloth down and went to the mirror to look at her lip. It was swollen and bruised.

They jumped when they heard someone pounding on the door.

“Morgana open the door. I am not done with you.” Uriens said.

“I’d be happy too as soon as you tell me how you would like to die. Do you want your head blown up or maybe I’ll just choke the air out of you?”

Uriens let out a groan as he tried the door handle. “Get the key.” He called to Henry.

They could hear footsteps as Henry ran to the King’s chamber to fetch it.

Morgana smiled and said the spell that Merlin taught her to put up the magickal boundary over the doors and windows, “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh.” She looked at Polly. “He can get all the keys he wants now.”

Henry had apparently come back with the key because Uriens let out a yelp of pain from the boundary shocking him as he tried to unlock the door.

Morgana poured a goblet of wine and sat down on the settee to wait him out.

Polly started to tidy up the drawers from when the King had searched them.

He kept yelling at her to open the door for about twenty minutes and then gave up. He slammed on the door one last time and they heard the crash as the spell bounced him into a hall table.

The women looked at each other and started to chuckle softly.

**~X~**

 

After a few days of trying to bang on the door, Uriens got tired of being shocked and repelled into the hall furniture. Morgana kept the barrier up as much as she could while allowing Polly to attend to her duties. Uriens even tried to get in when Polly was bringing her supper tray one night and ended up wearing the food.

Accolon had been shocked by the scene in the courtyard and was beginning to think his father was losing his senses. Accolon could see his father becoming obsessed with causing this woman pain in an attempt to control her. Morgana would never be controlled by any man, he thought.

The fact that his step mother was a sorceress made him question his father’s sanity even more. Why would his father have married such a woman? Accolon tried to talk to his father but he was dismissed before he could even start the conversation. He decided to watch and wait.

**~X~**

 

Morgana sat at her desk as Polly came in with her midday meal a week after Uriens had given up. “I need you to send this letter for me and I need you to accept the return letter. Will you do that for me?”

“Of course, My Lady. Is it to Devon’s father?” Polly asked.

“No. It’s for the future Queen of Camelot. I have matters to tell her that only she should know. Come write your information on the outside.” Morgana folded the letter and Polly came to the table and wrote her name and street. “Put as the destination Guinevere Leodegrance Blacksmith Forge Lower Town Camelot.”

“Blacksmith?” Polly frowned as she wrote what Morgana said.

“Yes. Gwen’s father is a blacksmith. Her brother is as well.” Morgana blotted the letter and sealed it without her seal.

“The next Queen of Camelot is a blacksmith’s daughter. It’s very strange. Was it a love match?”

“Oh they have been in love longer than I care to tell.” Morgana smiled. “They were young when they first met and it just grew.”

“Is that how it was with you and Devon’s father?”

“No. It was a surprise to us both. Devon is our treasure and so will his sister when she arrives.”

“His sister?” Polly looked at her mistress with surprise.

“Yes Polly. I am with child again. Merlin and I are still very much in love. Uriens will always be my punishment for not being brave enough to run away with Merlin when we found out I was with child before.  I didn’t want to be a farmer’s wife.”

“It’s a hard life.” Polly sighed. “My mother was a farmer’s wife.”

“I hope you don’t think less of me.”

“No My Lady. I didn’t want to be a farmer’s wife either. I’ll take the letter now and then pick up your washing on the way back.” Polly took the sealed letter and placed it in her pocket.

“Thank you for doing this for me. I don’t have to tell you what would happen if the King were to find out.” Morgana reminded her.

Polly nodded and grabbed her shawl and left.

**~X~**

 

Gwen was surprised when a letter from what looked like Morgana’s maid came for her at the forge. She turned the letter over for a minute just looking at before she opened it. 

 

_Gwen,_

_I write under cover of my maid servant to give you news. I am with child again. The child is Merlin’s. I hope you will tell him that we shall have the daughter I saw in my vision._

_Please don’t tell Arthur. He will be angry with us. He still hasn’t forgiven Merlin for being Devon’s father._

_Love is a strong bond that cannot be broken as easily as you may think. Children only strengthen the bond._

_Merlin said that he would check on Devon often and I hope he is. Tell him to give our son a kiss from his Mummy._

_I hope that you will invite me to your wedding. I know after Uriens had me dragged back you may have had second thoughts about inviting me. I will try to keep him in check, magickally if I have to, while he is there._

_If you choose to respond to this letter send your reply to Polly. Uriens opens and reads any letter that comes for me at the palace._

_Your friend and soon to be sister,_

_Morgana_

 

Gwen read the letter a second time and then stashed it in her trunk. She didn’t know what to do at first but then she decided to go to the physicians chambers and talk to Merlin.

Merlin was sitting at a table working on a potion for Sir Kay’s allergies when there was a soft knock at the door. He looked over to Gaius who was reading and then went to open the door.

“Merlin, I have had word from Morgana.” Gwen started then she saw Gaius there.

Merlin glanced over at the old man. “Come into my room and tell me.”

“If she can’t tell you in front of me she shouldn’t be telling you at all.” Gaius said as he put down his book. “You have Gwen sending your messages to the Queen of North Wales now?”

“No I do not.” Merlin frowned. “Just say what she told you since Gaius wants to know my business.”

“She said to give Devon a kiss from his Mummy when you go to see him. She also said that the girl in her vision is on the way.” Gwen bit her lip and hoped he understood.

“Who is this Devon?” Gaius looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. “Why is she telling you about a girl from one of her visions?”

Gwen gasped. “I’m sorry Merlin. I thought he knew.”

Merlin smiled at Gwen and patted her shoulder. “It’s alright. Tell her I look forward to the girl from the vision’s arrival.” Merlin nodded at her to let her know he understood.

“Don’t tell Arthur about what she said. She seemed to think he would be angry with you. I can’t send a letter back directly but I’ll try to get the message to her. It seems that Uriens is opening her letters and reading them before he gives them to her.”

Merlin nodded. “I knew that. I’ve already told Arthur to watch what he says in his letters to her.”

“Is anyone going to answer me?” Gaius asked impatiently.

“Sorry Gaius.” Merlin apologized. “Devon is Morgana’s son. Well he’s my son too. The girl from the vision is not important at the moment.”

“The child died.” Gaius looked at him like he was mental.

“No he didn’t. Uriens had him taken from the Palace as soon as he was born. We found out where when we were in North Wales and took him from there and to Ealdor to my mother.”

“That is why the King allows you to go to Ealdor every month and take food from the Palace to your mother.” Gaius sighed. He felt guilty for what he had done to them. In a way he felt he was responsible for Uther’s death as well. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Gaius. My mother is overjoyed caring for her grandson and we know he is safe with her.”

“I must go. Arthur is expecting me for the midday meal.” Gwen smiled at them both and slipped out the door.

Merlin watched as she left. “At least she and Arthur will be happy. Devon is nearly a year old now. My mother says he dreams. He may have Morgana’s seer gift. That’s how she knew he was alive. He sent her images in her dreams of where he was.”

“He does have magick then.” Gaius nodded. “If she needs the potion…”

“She won’t. She raised me without it.” Merlin smiled and went back to his work. Gaius sat for a moment then picked the book up and pretended to read. He thought of how angry Merlin will be when he tells Merlin what he did and why.

**~X~**

 

Polly brought a letter to Morgana a week later. “My Lady I have this for you.” She handed the letter to Morgana.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” Morgana smiled as she opened the letter.

_My Lady Morgana,_

_I gave your message to Merlin and he was happy to hear the news. He visits Devon every month and brings provisions to them. Arthur insists that he take from the Palace stores. Merlin says he is doing well._

_Arthur will send out the formal invitations for the wedding at the end of the month. I have told him to send one to you. Prince Accolon will be included in the invitation. It’s protocol._

_He was concerned about Uriens but I assured him that you would have him well in hand.  I don’t think that Arthur likes him at all. It is because of his treatment of you._

_I hope you will be here to share in the day with us. Arthur and I miss you._

_Your friend and soon to be sister_

_Guinevere_

 

She just finished reading the letter and had it tucked under her gown beside her when Uriens came in. Polly found some task to keep her busy as she often did when the King was present.

“Morgana, I was hoping to have you join me for supper tonight I think we should make amends.”

“Make amends, are you daft?” Morgana looked at the King.

“No, I’m not but we are married and I think we should behave as such. We keep to ourselves so much the servants are gossiping.” Uriens glanced at Polly.

“I’m glad we can give them entertainment but I have no intention of making any thing with you. Get out of my chambers before I blow you up.”

“Morgana, this is silly. You are my wife and I have certain rights.” He tried pleading with her.

“Go find a willing servant or just use a sock.”

“A sock?” Uriens looked confused.

“Yes. You put it on your …” Morgana waved her hand towards his groin. “And you move it up and down.”

“Where did you hear about such a thing?” He looked at her with disgust.

“You will get no affections here, Uriens. So if you don’t mind …” She pointed to the door.

Uriens turned red and stormed out slamming the door behind him. 

Morgana looked at Polly and they both broke out laughing.

“My Lady.” Polly blushed. “May I ask about the sock?”

“Merlin told me that Arthur uses a sock when he … does that.” Morgana started laughing again.

“That’s rather tidy of him.” Polly blushed more.

“Merlin doesn’t like it, being that he is the one washing the socks.” Morgana wrinkled up her nose and giggled. “Gwen got a new dress once and Merlin had just done the washing and the next morning he had to wash all the socks again.” Morgana fell over on the settee in giggles.

“Once they are married I should think he will only put his socks on his feet.” Polly giggled.

“Poor Gwen. She will be very tired.”  Morgana giggled.

Polly shook her head and giggled even more.

**~X~**

 

“Merlin, do you think that’s enough food?” Arthur asked as he looked over the cart Merlin was taking to Ealdor. “I mean you missed last month. They must be down to the bottom of the larder.”

“Mother already gives nearly half of it away as it is. She makes sure the families with small children get some first then the old. She is becoming quite a help in the village thanks to your generosity.” Merlin smiled.

“Devon is my nephew and she is his grandmother of course I want to make sure she has everything she needs.” Arthur patted the horse’s neck. “You need to get going.”

“Yeah.” Merlin got on the cart.

“ Merlin!” Gwen called out as she came down the steps. “I have clothes for her and I stitched him a new blanket.” Gwen handed the bundle up to Merlin. “The blanket has a Knight riding a horse stitched on it. I think he will like it.”

“Is it a Knight of Camelot?” Arthur asked.

“Yes it is.” Gwen smiled at Arthur and leaned against him. 

“Thank you. I think he will love it almost as much as his green one. Mother says he can’t sleep without it.” Merlin put the bundle under the seat.

“His Mummy made it.” Gwen smiled. “He misses her.”

“I think he does. He knows that Morgana made it. Mother tells him that his Mummy made it for him to hug him while she gone.”

“That is so sweet, isn’t it Arthur? Gwen smiled up at Arthur.

Arthur wrinkles his nose. “Sure. Merlin you better get going it will be dark before you know it.”

“I see you in a few days.” Merlin drove the horse out of the courtyard and onto the road to Ealdor.

He traveled for nearly all day, stopping to water the horse and grab a bite then he was off again. He made it to Ealdor before midnight.

He jumped down and turned around as the door to his mother’s cottage opened. Hunith came out and gave him a hug. 

“Devon tried to wait up but he fell asleep hours ago. The King sent more food I see.” Hunith peered into the cart.

“Arthur wanted to make sure you were well stocked. I told him you give some away but I don’t think it matters to him.” Merlin told her. He took the bundle out from under the seat and handed it to her. “Gwen sent some clothes and a new blanket she stitched a Knight of Camelot on it.”

“He will love it I’m sure. Any news from his mother?” Hunith looked over the bundle.

“She sent a letter to Gwen. She told Gwen something to tell me. I don’t know if you will be happy about it or not.” Merlin hesitated.

“What is it?” Hunith asked.

“Morgana is with child again.” Merlin said.

Hunith nodded. “The King she married will be pleased.”

“The child isn’t Uriens its mine. He hasn’t touched her since before Devon was born.” Merlin waited for the news to sink in.

“Merlin, you realize you have committed adultery with her and treason.” Hunith pinched him. “What will happen to this child? Will you bring it to me in the middle of the night like you did Devon?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had a chance to talk to her. I can’t send a letter. It’s too dangerous. I suppose she has a plan to get the child out of North Wales when it is born.”

“That’s wonderful.” Hunith said angrily. “I will await the child. Here I am raising a grandchild and I will be raising two soon.”

“Mother, we weren’t thinking she would be with child again.” Merlin rubbed his arm and tried to explain. “The Court Physician in North Wales said she was too damaged from Devon’s birth.”

“Did Gaius examine her?” Hunith asked.

“No and I didn’t either.” Merlin admitted.

“Hmrph. You were too busy to check.” Hunith hit him on the arm. “I raised you better than this, Merlin.”

“I’m sorry mother. I never meant to make you ashamed of me.” Merlin was beginning to feel ashamed.

“I’m not ashamed. I’m angry. How stupid could you be? If you are with a woman, there is always a risk of getting caught. Didn’t Gaius explain this to you?” Hunith asked him. She resisted the urge to hit him again.

“Yes, Mother, he did and he wasn’t thrilled either when he found out about me and Morgana.” Merlin told her.  

“I should say not. Unload the wagon and I heat up some soup for you before you go to sleep. Devon wakes early so you need to get some rest.”

“Yes Mother.” Merlin started unloading the sacks and crates off the cart and putting them into the panty space next to the kitchen.

Hunith heated the soup and put it on the table with some bread and hot tea.

Merlin finished putting things away and put the horse in the barn. He came in and ate then went to sleep on the floor by the fire.

Hunith looked over at him and then at Devon and sighed. She would have two small children in this house soon. She needed to prepare for it.

**~X~**

 

Morning came and Devon woke Merlin up by jumping on top of him and laughing. Merlin woke with a smile. He hugged Devon and then helped him dress and played with him until Hunith called them for breakfast.

“When are you going back?” Hunith asked.

“Tomorrow, I have to be there for a Knighting. Arthur likes his armor polished nice and shiny. George likes to do it but Arthur insists that I do it. I think he does it for spite.”

“Merlin, he is your King.” Hunith admonished him.

“He is a prat and my friend so I do it.” Merlin laughed.

“Da look.” Devon frowns and makes his spoon dance on the table with magick.

Merlin grinned. “That is wonderful Devon. I am so proud of you.”

“Remember Devon, only in the house with me and your Da.” Hunith reminded the boy. “Don’t show anyone else.”

Devon nodded. “Yes Gran.” He let the spoon fall back on the table.

There was a knock at the door. “Merlin, I know you’re here I saw the cart.”

Merlin opened up the door and gave Will a hug. “How have you been?”

“Good. Katey isn’t so good though. She has been having coughing fits. Could you take a look at her?” Will asked.

“Sure.” Merlin grabbed his bag. “I’ll be back in a bit. Finish your breakfast Devon and then we will go walk so Gran can get a bit of time to herself.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Hunith said.

Merlin nodded and left with Will. “She’s coughing? When did it start?”

“Last week we thought it was just the change in the air but she’s still coughing.” Will told him.

Merlin went in and checked on his friend’s wife. She had congestion in her lungs and Merlin gave them a recipe for a poultice to help.

He went back to his mothers and Devon was waiting. They took a walk through the village and Merlin stopped and wondered at the flowers and bugs with his son. 

Devon loved his new blanket but he still held onto the one Morgana stitched him. The clothes were a little large but Hunith was glad to have them he was almost out of the last ones that had been sent.

**~X~**

 

The next morning Merlin headed out of Ealdor with a heavy heart. He always hated leaving now more than ever that he had so much to leave behind.

Arthur was waiting for him in the courtyard. “Merlin, I thought you had forgotten to come back.”

Merlin jumped down from the cart. “No I have duties remember. I have armor to polish.”

“Everything alright there?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. “He loved the blanket. He wants to be a Knight of Camelot when he grows up.”

“I’ll be glad to train him. Get to your have duties.” Arthur went up the steps into the palace.

Merlin grabbed his bag and handed the reins to a groom who led the horse and cart to the stables. Merlin went to put his bag in his chambers and went to the armory to polish Arthur’s armor. 

**~X~**

 

The formal announcement and invitation to Arthur and Gwen’s wedding arrived by messenger from Camelot. The guard escorted the messenger through the door into Uriens study.

The messenger bowed. “Your Majesty. I am from Camelot and I have been sent to give you a formal invitation to King Arthur’s wedding to Miss Guinevere Leodegrance.” The messenger held out a sealed document.

Uriens took the offered document and nodded. “Does your King require an immediate response?”

“No Sire. He does not.” The messenger said.

“Guard, see that he gets a meal and a bed for the night.” Uriens said to the guard standing in the room.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The messenger bowed and followed the guard.

Uriens broke the seal on the invitation and read it. He walked over to the hearth and tossed the parchment into the fire. Uriens had no intention of going to Camelot for anything much less the marriage of King Arthur to his commoner whore.

“Was that a messenger from Camelot, My Lord?” Henry asked as he came in with the mid day meal.

“Yes, but it was nothing important.” Uriens said as he walked over to the desk where Henry was setting out his meal. He would tell Morgana that there was no invitation and that would be it. She would be heartbroken that her brother did not send an invitation for her.

**~X~**


	18. CHAPTER 16: QUEEN OF CAMELOT (PART 1)

**CHAPTER 16: QUEEN OF CAMELOT**

“Where are you going?” Uriens looked around the room as Polly and Morgana were packing.

“I’m going to Camelot to my brother’s wedding.” Morgana said as she handed Polly another dress.

“I did not give you permission.” Uriens put his hands on his hips. “We were not invited.”

“I did not ask it. Polly, go to the kitchens and pack provisions for the journey. Uriens I know the messenger from Camelot brought the invitation.” Morgana looked at him.  

“Yes My Lady.” Polly curtsied to the king. “Your Majesty.”

Uriens waved her away. “I am your husband Morgana and you will stay here.”

“Uriens, I am going and you will not stop me. You may accompany me if you like but don’t expect a warm welcome in Camelot. My brother is not pleased with your treatment of me.” Morgana went to her jewel box and looked inside.

Uriens walked over to the table and took an apple from the bowl. “I will just have to confine you to your chambers.” He took a bite of the apple. “You forget who is in charge here.”

“No Uriens. I believe you have forgotten who I am. Ádílegian.” Morgana’s eyes glowed and the apple in his hand exploded. “I am your doom remember. That could have been your head.”

Uriens shook the apple bits from his hand. “Fine, go then. Is that your answer to every challenge? Blow it up?”  

Morgana laughed. “Get out of my chambers and leave me be.”

Uriens left the room and turned down the corridor to his chambers. He walked in and saw Henry there. “If my head suddenly blows up Henry know that it was the work of Her Majesty the Queen.” He sat in the chair by the fire and slumped in defeat.

“Sire?” Henry looked confused.                                               

“Just bring me some wine.”

“Yes Sire.” Henry went to fill a goblet then brought it to Uriens

“Henry, we are going to Camelot for my brother in law’s wedding to that commoner whore of his.” Uriens downed the wine and held out the goblet for more.

Henry poured more wine in the goblet and nodded. “I will pack right away.” Henry wasn’t sure this was prudent. Arthur was sure to know how Uriens had treated his sister. He may find himself out of a job or worse, without his head.

**~X~**

 

The trip to Camelot was longer than it took the last time Morgana came home. Uriens and Accolon insisted on an official party and not just the Queen with a few guards. The large party arrived in Camelot in the morning a day before the wedding.

Morgana insisted that she ride on horseback for the last part of the journey. The carriage was stifling. She quickened her pace when she had Camelot in view.

Arthur and Gwen were on the steps waiting for them. Gwen was wearing a lavender gown embroidered with white and pink flowers. Morgana dismounted without waiting for Uriens to help her and ran up to them. Uriens and Accolon held back for a proper formal greeting.

Morgana hugged Arthur. “Arthur, I have missed you.”

Arthur hugged her back and smiled. “It’s always quiet when you are not here.”  

Morgana let go of Arthur and hugged Gwen. “How beautiful you are! I can’t wait to see your gown for tomorrow.”

“I had been helping with it for the last few weeks so it will be perfect for tomorrow. Arthur keeps trying to get a peek.” Gwen blushed.

“He is like a child at Yule sometimes.” Morgana laughed

“Worse,” Gwen made a face.

“I have waited a long time for tomorrow and the anticipation is difficult to handle.” Arthur frowned.

Morgana leaned close and whispered in his ear. “Out of socks?”

Arthur blushed. “I’m going to kill Merlin.” Arthur muttered under his breath.

Morgana laughed.

Gwen looked confused at them.

“Your Highness,” Uriens said growing impatient at being ignored.

“Ah Uriens and Prince Accolon welcome to Camelot. I am glad you could come to share in our joy.” Arthur took Gwen’s hand and smiled. “Allow me to present my bride-to-be Guinevere.”

Gwen gave a deep curtsy. “Your Majesty. Your Highness.”

Uriens looked at Gwen and nodded. Prince Accolon took her hand and nodded.

“Are our rooms ready?” Uriens asked.

“Yes they are. Uriens, you and your son are in the guest chambers on the second floor. Morgana I hope you don’t mind but I had your old room made up. You will be down the hall from Guinevere and me.”

“I love it. We can catch up, right Gwen?” Morgana smiled.

“The Ladies of the Court are having a luncheon today. I hope you can come.” Gwen smiled.

“I wouldn’t dare miss it.” Morgana smiled. “Just let me change. Polly, we are going this way. Morgana went up the steps towards her old chambers.”

“George, take them to their guest chambers.” Arthur waved toward Uriens and Accolon.

“This way Your Highnesses.” George headed toward the other side of the courtyard.

“Wait, aren’t we going the wrong way?” Uriens asked.

“No Sire. The chambers that King Arthur had us make up for you are over in this wing.” George said. He continued walking across the courtyard.

“Henry, come along.” Uriens called to his man servant. “Where is the King’s man servant?”

“I’m the King’s man servant, Sire.” George looked confused

“No the other one. Merlin, where is he?” Uriens asked.

“He is working with the Court Physician. Gaius will be retiring soon and Merlin is to take his place. He’s been training with Gaius since he came to Camelot.” George told him.

Accolon looked at his father. Uriens seemed annoyed and agitated. Accolon didn’t like the look of him. He smelled trouble brewing.

George opened the door to the guest chambers for the King. “These are yours, Your Majesty. The Prince’s chambers are across the hall. If your man servant needs anything,” George looked at Henry. “Just have him come find me.” George bowed and left them to get settled.

Uriens went into his room. Accolon came in with him. “I can’t believe they put me on the other side of the castle from my wife.”

“Maybe Arthur heard what you did when you had her brought back from Camelot.” Accolon said.

“She doesn’t send letters.” Uriens said. “He writes her of trivial things: the gardens and horses.”

“That doesn’t mean she isn’t having letters carried out.” Accolon said. “Arthur most likely knows you read her mail.”

Uriens looked at his son and scowled. “I really hate that whore.”

“Divorce her. It’s obvious her family will take her back. We can renegotiate a treaty with Camelot and you can be free of her.” Accolon tried to reason with his father.

“It will make me look weak.” Uriens said. “A man who cannot even control his wife is seen as a weak King.” 

“I doubt anyone will ever control her.” Accolon looked out the window facing the courtyard. He saw Merlin walking across the courtyard heading for the door that Morgana went through earlier. He decided not to tell his father and turned away from the window.

**~X~**

 

The Ladies luncheon was tedious and boring. Most of the Ladies of the Court just stared at Gwen and whispered behind her back. Morgana wanted to turn them all into a bunch of toads but just drank wine instead and made fun of them when she and Gwen returned to Gwen’s chambers that were across from Arthur’s. 

Later that afternoon Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen’s brother Elyan gathered in the throne room to go through a rehearsal of sorts. The aged Sir Geoffrey had insisted they walk thru it at least once so they would all know what to do. Merlin and Morgana were to be the official witnesses. They were to stand beside Gwen and Arthur. Elyan, now a Knight of Camelot, was walking Gwen down the aisle. Gwen’s father had died in his sleep shortly after Uther died. 

Sir Geoffrey explained how the guests would be arranged according to protocol. The honored guests and nobility and visiting royalty were to be near the front. The Knights of Camelot were next and then the townspeople that had been give invitations by lottery. 

Gwen stood where she would the next day and looked out into the throne room. Arthur could see she was nervous. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed it back and gave him a nervous smile.

Merlin looked at Morgana. “He’s here then.”

“Yes, it was the only way he was going to let me come.” Morgana sighed. “Arthur put him in the south wing. I’m on the Royal Corridor with Gwen and Arthur in my old room.”

“Good. Meet me in the catacombs. I want to talk to you.” Merlin said.

Morgana nodded. “I’ll be there after supper.”

**~X~**

 

After supper in her room, Morgana took the backstairs down past the kitchens to the catacombs to Merlin’s secret place. It looked different now with books and jars on shelves along the walls. It looked more like a study room.

Merlin was waiting for her. He smiled when she came in. Morgana gave him a hug and he held her close for a few minutes.

“What did you want to talk about?” Morgana asked.  

“I wanted to tell you how Devon is doing seeing as it’s his birthday.” Merlin nodded to a chair.

Morgana sat down. “I can’t believe it’s been a year already. How is he?”

Merlin sat down in the other chair across from her. “He’s fine. Mother has him fed well and he is crawling. I give him a kiss for you every time I go.”

“You go often?” Morgana looked surprised.

“Every month.” Merlin smiled. “Arthur sends food from the Palace stores and Gwen has sent some clothes that she made for him. He is being well cared for.”

Morgana started to tear up. “I wish I could see him.”

“We could go after the wedding.” Merlin suggested.

“No. Uriens would follow me. I don’t think we can even escape to the forest hut this time.” Morgana felt a tear on her cheek.

Merlin reached over and wiped it off. “What are we doing Morgana? I mean I want to be with you. Isn’t there any way you can ask him to divorce you or something?”

“His pride won’t let it happen.” Morgana sighed. “He thinks he can control me. He is wrong.”

“Yes he is. Can you speak to Arthur? Maybe he will step in.” Merlin looked at her and took her hand.

“He won’t. You saw what he did when Uriens sent his men for me. He won’t interfere.”

“What happened when you went back?” Merlin asked her.

“He pulled me off my horse and demanded to know where Devon was. I told him my son was dead unless he was lying to me. He slapped me hard. I sent him flying before he could hit me a second time and I disarmed him as well. Then I spit in his face and went to my chambers. I used the barrier spell on the door for a few days. Merlin, he is mental. He loves to torture me.” Morgana squeezed his hand.

“You need to tell Arthur what you just told me.” Merlin insisted. 

“I’m just afraid what Uriens will do when he finds out I’m with child again. He hasn’t touched me since before Devon’s birth. He’ll know it’s not his.”

“You are sure that you are with child?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. I haven’t had my courses since we spent the time in the forest hut. I have all the other symptoms as well.” Morgana smiled. “My maid, Polly, noticed. She is still feeling guilty for her part in Devon being taken. She will not betray me again.”

“She had better not.” Merlin frowned. “I still think you need to talk to Arthur.”

“I’ll give it a try but I don’t think it will matter. I can’t tell Arthur about this baby, not yet.” Morgana puts her hand on her belly.

“Is Gwen the only one in Camelot besides me that knows?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, I don’t think she told anyone. I asked her not to tell Arthur.” Morgana looked at him. “Merlin, I may have to run from North Wales.”

“Use the hut. I keep it stocked now. I stay there sometimes on my way to and from Ealdor.” Merlin told her.

“That’s where I will go. It’s the only place that I feel safe. Is Arthur the only other person who knows about the hut?” Morgana asked.

“Yes, Gwen doesn’t even know.” Merlin nodded. “Then we have that settled.”

“I should go back. The other visiting Queens are going to have a small party to welcome Gwen. It’s just wine and sweets. I hope it goes better than that luncheon. They were all so rude to her. She did not get a warm welcome from the Ladies of the Court.”

“Arthur was afraid of that. Was Gwen upset?” Merlin asked.

“No. She expected them to be rude.” Morgana frowned. “She is the sweetest and kindest person. I can’t believe they acted that way. I’ll see you tomorrow at the wedding.” Morgana gave him a kiss and left him sitting there.

Morgana made her way back to the Royal Corridor just as Gwen was coming out of her room.

“Are you ready Morgana?” Gwen asked.

“Yes let’s go.” Morgana smiled.

Morgana and Gwen went to the small dining hall where the Queens from the foreign lands had gathered to welcome the future Queen of Camelot. Gwen was greeted graciously by the others. They asked questions about where she was from and how she and Arthur met. The answers surprised and even shocked some.

Queen Annis smiled at Gwen. “You are rare. A girl who has her true love as a husband never happens in royalty. All of us have arranged marriages. Some are good some not.” Queen Annis looked at Morgana.

Morgana nodded back. Word must have gotten out about Uriens treatment of her, she thought.

Gwen smiled back. “Thank you, Queen Annis.”

The gathering was very friendly. Gwen left smiling. Morgana walked back with her to her chambers.

“Morgana, I think the servants from North Wales have been gossiping.” Gwen said as they walked.

“They have a lot to gossip about.” Morgana frowned. “Merlin thinks I should talk to Arthur. I don’t think it will help. Arthur didn’t intervene when Uriens sent his men after me.”

“Maybe if you try again and tell him everything, he will at least have a talk with him.” Gwen suggested.

“I will but not tonight or tomorrow. That’s your day.” Morgana promised.

“Merlin and the Knights have taken him to the tavern tonight to toast our marriage.” Gwen made a face. “I hope he doesn’t get very drunk.”

“Arthur never drinks much. Merlin will watch over him.” They came to Gwen’s door. “Goodnight Gwen.”

“Goodnight Morgana. Sleep well.” Gwen went into her chambers.

Morgana walked down the hall and went into her chambers. Polly stood up as she came in.

“My Lady, did you have a good time?” Polly asked.

“Yes I did.” Morgana smiled as she turned to let Polly unlace her gown. She slipped behind the screen and changed into the fresh night gown waiting there. She came out. “I’m glad to be out of that corset.”

“I will adjust the lacings. I will take the bottom ties out. I remember how large you were with your son.” Polly glanced at her as she turned down the bed.

“Thank you, Polly. I can’t believe I will need it done so soon. I was farther along with Devon before my ties needed removed.” Morgana sat on the bed and stretched,

“Maybe there is more than one.” Polly smiled.

“What? No I only saw one.” Morgana frowned. “Oh I hope it’s just one.” She lay back on the bed and laughed. She yawned. “Goodnight Polly.”

“Goodnight My Lady.” Polly left and shut the door behind her.

Morgana said “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh” and put up the barrier over the doors. She snuggled into the bed and went to sleep.  

**~X~**

 

Gaius was waiting for Merlin when he came back to their shared chambers. Merlin walked in to find him sitting on a bench at the table. “Merlin I need to talk to you. There are some things that I have done that need to be forgiven.”

Merlin looked confused. “Gaius, what could you have done that needs forgiveness?”

“Merlin, please I’ve been keeping this from you because I was sure it was the right thing to do but since then my mind has changed.”

“What changed it?” Merlin sat on the bench next to Gaius at the table.

“I heard what happened to Morgana when she returned last time to North Wales. That and what Uriens did to your child.” Gaius looked at the wrinkles in his hands. He knew that Merlin may not forgive him but he had to have his say.

“This is about Morgana then.” Merlin looked at the old man. “Uther was the one that arranged the marriage not you.”

“No Merlin I had a part in it.” Gaius looked at the young man face to face. “When I found out that you and Morgana were involved, I thought I had to do something. I went to Uther and suggested a marriage with Uriens. I knew Uther would jump at the chance to make an alliance with North Wales. We knew that Accolon was already betrothed to King Lot’s younger daughter. I thought it would be good to put distance between you. The distance would help you both move on. I didn’t know about the child or I would have never gone to Uther.”

Merlin jumped to his feet. He started to go to his room but walked back to Gaius. “Why did you do it?”

“I thought I was protecting you and Morgana from Uther.” Gaius said.

“I’m sure there is more to it than that.” Merlin eyes were wet and angry.

“You know I was protecting more than just the two of you. There are others in Camelot with magick. I thought I was protecting them too. If Uther had found out about your magick, he would have executed you.”

“It wasn’t just the sorcerers that you wanted to protect; it was yourself too, wasn’t it?” Merlin was breathless in his anger. “I have to hide my son. Gaius, do you know what that does to me? To Morgana?”

“I’m so sorry Merlin. I thought I was helping.” Gaius said quietly. Tears were starting to trail down his cheeks. “I never meant to hurt you, my boy. You are like a son to me.”     

“I want the names of the other sorcerers. Arthur must know who they are.” Merlin stood straight in front of him.

“Arthur will kill them and you too.” Gaius looked at him confused.

“Arthur knows about my magick and Morgana’s and Devon’s as well. They have nothing to fear from Arthur.”

Gaius looked at Merlin surprised. “How long has he known?”

“When we made plans to take Devon from Breck, Morgana and I told him. He was surprised at first but he has accepted it.” Merlin sat back down. “He worries that his children will have magick. He made me promise not to tell Gwen that it is was a possibility. “

“He was made from magick so it is more than possible.” Gaius frowned. “Morgana’s magick must come from her mother. Your magick is from your father.”

“Yes I know.” Merlin looked into the fire in the brazier. “I didn’t tell Arthur that I inherited his Dragon Lord power as well.”

Gaius nodded. “The names of the other sorcerers are in the ledger where I keep track of the potions I send out. I listed them under ‘elixir for health.’”

Merlin nodded. “You still make that yourself. You told me because it wasn’t in the remedies book as it was your own concoction. I will prepare it from now on.”

Gaius nodded. “There is another matter, Merlin.”

“What matter?” Merlin looked at him.

“I will retire soon. I have already told the King. I assured him that he can rely on you as the next Court Physician. He has agreed with me. He will give me a comfortable pension and a small cottage of my own.”

Merlin looked back into the fire. He was stunned. He thought that he wouldn’t be called on to take over until Gaius had died. He wasn’t sure he was ready.

As if reading his mind, Gaius patted his shoulder. “You are ready for this, my boy.”

“Am I truly ready?” Merlin put his face in his hands.

“Yes you are.” Gaius sat there beside him in silence for a while. Merlin finally stood and walked to his room and closed the door.

**~X~**

 

Morgana stood with Gwen in her chambers. Morgana marveled at the woman that was once her handmaiden. Gwen looked like another person in the elaborate gown. The hand stitched lace flowed into a train from her shoulders several feet behind her. The beading on the bodice had to have taken days at least.

Gwen stood in front of the mirror with her hair piled on her head and few curls grazed her shoulders. White flowers were pinned in her hair here and there. She kept clasping and unclasping her hands nervously. “Do I look alright?”

“You look like a queen.” Morgana came up behind her and smiled. “Don’t worry Gwen he would be pleased if you wore nothing but a sack.”

“I think that’s what the Court is expecting.” Gwen sighed.

“Don’t worry about the Court. It’s only Arthur that matters.” Morgana fussed a little with Gwen’s train.

“Morgana, it’s not the wedding I’m worried about.” Gwen turned to face her more experienced friend. “It’s tonight when we are alone.”

Morgana smiled and took Gwen’s hands her own. “Gwen do you love him?”

“Yes with all my heart.” Gwen smiled.

“Do you find him attractive?”

“He is very fit.” Gwen started to blush.

“He has kissed you?”

“Yes he has.” Gwen bit her lip.

“Did you like it and want him to kiss you more?”

Gwen blushed. “Yes I did.”

“Then there is nothing to worry over. Arthur is going to be just as nervous as you are. Show him how much you love him. Just kiss him and hold him close and everything will happen as it should. I will tell you this. It will hurt at first but that doesn’t last long.”

“I knew that part.” Gwen took a deep breath. “I just want to please him.”

“You will don’t worry.” Morgana gave Gwen’s hands a squeeze.

There was a knock at the door and Elyan called out. “Gwen, can I come in?”

Morgana went to let him in.

Elyan came into the room in his full dress uniform as a Knight of Camelot. He looked at his sister and gasped. “Gwen, you are so beautiful.”

“Stop teasing me, Elyan.” Gwen put her hands on her hips.

“I’m not. Are you ready? Arthur is already waiting.” He offered his arm.

Gwen nodded and very carefully picked up her train and placed her hand on his arm avoiding the chainmail.

Morgana picked up the bouquet of roses that came earlier and handed them to Gwen. “Let’s get you married.” Morgana looked both ways in before stepping out into the corridor. They walked the distance to the Throne Room in silence. When they reached the doors Morgana took the train from Gwen and spread it out behind her then went through the doors and up the aisle to the bottom of the steps across from Merlin. She smiled at Merlin and then looked up at a nervous looking Arthur.

Merlin had dressed more elegantly than usual for the wedding. He had all new clothes and boots. He almost didn’t look like himself.

Arthur shifted on his feet as the door opened. Elyan and Gwen came up the aisle. Gwen looked every bit a Queen. Arthur’s face was full of pride and love for her. Gwen handed her flowers to Morgana and Elyan took her up the steps to Arthur and withdrew to stand with Morgana. 

The ritual was simple and they spoke their vows so that everyone could hear. Arthur placed his mothers ring on her finger and they were pronounced married. Arthur led her down the steps. Morgana handed her back her flowers and straightened her train. Merlin held out his arm to Morgana and she took it. Elyan followed behind them.

Morgana glanced over at Uriens and saw him staring at her angrily. She looked away and squeezed Merlin’s arm.

Merlin followed her line of sight and put his hand over hers on his arm. Merlin glared back at the angry King.

The honored guests flowed into the Great Hall for the wedding feast. Elyan sat next to Gwen. Merlin and Morgana sat next to Arthur. Uriens came over and sat on the other side of Morgana.

“My Lady, I hope you weren’t thinking of avoiding me the entire visit with your brother and his … wife.” Uriens whispered in her ear.

“I was hoping you would leave me to my family while I am here.” Morgana whispered back.

“He is not your family.” Uriens pointed at Merlin.

“Isn’t he? He is my son’s father.” Morgana looked at the red faced King. “Be careful. You don’t want the other Kings to see you fight with your wife. There is already a rumor that you can no longer do your duty as a husband. It seems the servants of Camelot talk too.” Morgana smiled wickedly.

“You bitch.” Uriens whispered. “I should drag you out right now.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Morgana looked over at Arthur who was frowning at the two of them. She looked back at Uriens. “The only reason I won’t blow you up right now is that I don’t want to ruin their wedding feast.”

“You will come to my chambers tonight.” Uriens said

Morgana laughed. “That is not going to happen; besides I am one of the official witnesses to the consummation.”

Uriens sat back and glared at her.

Arthur and Gwen started the dancing. Morgana tapped Merlin’s arm and smiled when he looked at her. “Dance with me?”

“It would be my honor, Your Highness.” Merlin said as he stood and helped her up from her chair.

Uriens grabbed her hand and pulled her down. “I did not give you permission.”

Morgana straightened and snatched back her hand. “I didn’t ask for it. Come on Merlin.”

Merlin moved Morgana away quickly and on to the floor.

“Morgana, you are making him angry.” Merlin looked at the stewing King.

“Good. Permission, my arse.” Morgana looked at Merlin and smiled.

Merlin chuckled. “Morgana don’t give me ideas. We are in the middle of the hall.”

Morgana laughed. “Maybe you should tell them to Arthur.”

“George had to wash socks every day this week.” Merlin whispered in her ear.

Morgana looked at him with feigned shock. “Poor Gwen.”

Merlin shot her a questioning look.

Morgana whispered. “She will be very tired tomorrow.”

Merlin laughed.  

Uriens could take no more of his wife flaunting her lover in front of him. He stood and walked towards the dance floor. Accolon stopped him and hustled him out of the hall.

Arthur saw Accolon pulling his father out of the hall by the arm. He looked over Gwen’s shoulder to see Merlin and Morgana dancing and laughing. He turned his attention back to his bride.

The night wore on and sooner than Gwen thought, Morgana came to get her ready for bed. Elyan walked them to Gwen’s chambers. He gave his sister a kiss and stood outside to stand watch.

Merlin came to get Arthur as well as a few other Knights. They took him for a final drink in the King’s study.


	19. CHAPTER 16: QUEEN OF CAMELOT (PART 2)

  


  
Morgana helped her out of the gown and helped her into a lavender silk night gown. Morgana stood and brushed her hair. “Remember when you would do this for me?”

“Yes. That was when all this was just a silly dream.”

“Now you are Queen.” Morgana smiled. “There you are all ready.”

Gwen looked in the mirror and adjusted the bodice of her gown. She looked at Morgana’s reflection. “I pray that one day I will do this for you when you marry Merlin.”

“I will look forward to it, my sister. Morgana patted her shoulder.

Elyan knocked on the door. “Gwen, Arthur is waiting.”

Morgana went to the door and looked around at the snickering Knights in the hall. “What do you think you are doing? Everyone go away.” Morgana shooed them all down the front steps including Elyan.

Merlin came out of Arthur’s chambers. “He’s ready.”

Morgana nodded. “So is she.”

Merlin held out his hand and the door at the far end of the corridor closed. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh.”

Morgana closed the door at the other end of the corridor “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh.” She said.

Merlin shut the door to the backstairs “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh.” He repeated.

Morgana opened Gwen’s door. “Gwen, Arthur is waiting.”

Gwen came out of the hall way and Merlin opened the door to Arthur’s chambers. Gwen and Morgana went inside. “Your Majesty, here is your Queen. Morgana smiled and turned to head for the door where Merlin was standing.

“Wait, don’t you have to …” Arthur winced. “… witness.”

Morgana looked at them both. “Merlin and I will be right out there. I’m sure that is all that will be needed. I will not make you go through what I did, Gwen. We will give you privacy.” She held out a hand to Merlin who took it with a smile. “We will be on the bench in the hall. There will be no distractions the doors are blocked by magic and no one but us is in this corridor. Good night and good luck.” She turned and left with Merlin.

Merlin popped his head back in the room. “If you have any questions Arthur …”

Morgana pulled him away. “Merlin, stop teasing them.” She shut the door firmly and went to sit on the bench. She patted the spot next to her. “Join me.”

Merlin smiled and sat where she patted. “Now what?”

“We talk and wait. I’m sure we will hear them.” Morgana put her head on his shoulder. Merlin put his arm around her and held her close. “Did you see Accolon drag Uriens out? I wonder why he did that.” 

“Uriens was on his way to the dance floor presumably to make a scene.” Merlin told her. “Elyan saw him and started towards Uriens with his hand on his sword. Gwen has waited so long for this I don’t think Elyan was going to let anyone spoil it for her. Accolon saw Elyan and got his father out of there to keep him from getting killed. If Arthur would have seen him he would have killed him too.”

“I didn’t see Elyan.” Morgana frowned. “He must have been behind me.”

Merlin nodded. There was a crash from Arthur and Gwen’s chambers. “Do you think they are alright?”

Morgana looked puzzled. “Are they on the table?”

“The table?” Merlin chuckled. “We have never done that.”

“Give us time Merlin.” Morgana giggled.

There was obvious sounds of love making coming from the chambers now. It was loud and passionate.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and giggled. They kissed softly.

“Should we leave?” Merlin said.

“No. Sir Geoffrey said we needed to stay the whole night to make it official.” Morgana wrinkled her nose. “Such a nasty custom. The whole Council watched Uriens as he did his duty.”

“We won’t have that when we marry.” Merlin picked up a curl of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

“I should say not. We have two children. Well one and one coming soon.” Morgana put her hand on his chest and played with the ties of his tunic.

They sit quietly in each other’s arms. They were just enjoying being close to each other.

The noises stopped after a while and all was quiet.

“You look very handsome tonight. We’ve never tried a bench either.” Morgana looked up at him seductively.

“The last thing I want is your brother to walk out on us making love on a bench.” Merlin frowned. “He has swords in there.” Merlin crossed his legs.

Morgana giggled. “Merlin, are you afraid of my brother?”

“Sometimes. When he gets that look on his face in battle, he is very frightening. I just don’t want to see him look at me like that and he would if he caught us.”

“Then we shall talk and kiss a bit.” Morgana pulled his face down and kissed him deeply.

Merlin shifted and uncrossed his legs. Merlin pulled her on his lap and kissed her again. Just then there was more loud love making noise coming from the chambers. Morgana and Merlin burst out in giggles. 

“I really hope we are not that loud.” Morgana said.

“I fear we are.” Merlin said Morgana swatted him playfully on the chest. “I hope they found the bed this time.”

“Gwen is going to be tired and bruised.” Morgana shook her head.

**~X~**

 

Two days later early in the morning, there was a knock on door of the King’s study. Arthur looked up and called out. “Enter.”

Morgana opened the door and slipped in. “Arthur, I wonder if you would accompany me to Uther’s tomb.” Morgana asked him.

“Of course, Morgana.” Arthur looked at her confused. “I didn’t think you were afraid of the tombs.”

“I’m not but I think it’s the only place we can truly have some privacy.” Morgana looked down at the desk in his study.

“I see.” You think no one would dare follow us down there. Arthur smiled. “Very clever.”

“I thought so.” Morgana smiled back at him. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course.” Arthur put aside the parchment he was reading and stood up. “Just let me get my sword to fight the ghosts.” He reached for the sword belt on the floor by the chair where he had sat.

“Very funny. Ha ha.” Morgana crossed her arms in front of her.

“Then why are you wearing a dagger on your belt?” Arthur gave her a look to say ‘I told you so.’

“It goes with my dress.” Morgana smiled.

Arthur laughed and offered his arm to his sister. Morgana took it and before long they were at Uther’s tomb.

Morgana knelt before it and reached out and put her hand on the side. “Hello Father. I miss you.”

Arthur knelt beside her and bowed his head. “Sire.”

“I wonder what he would say about all that’s happened since he died.” Morgana looked at her brother.

“He would be angry with us both, I think. He would chastise me for marrying a commoner and you for continuing your affair with Merlin. Are you going to spend more time with him this visit?”

“We are keeping it quiet with Uriens here. It was nice to have some time with him that night.” Morgana sighed. “Arthur, I want your help with Uriens. Merlin says I should come to you but I know you won’t interfere with the marriage.”

“What is it Morgana?” Arthur looked at her.

“He is not sane and I’m beginning to fear for my life. When I got back to North Wales, he pulled me off the horse and shoved me down. He demanded to know where Devon was. When I told him my son was dead unless he had lied. He hit me. I sent him across the courtyard with magick and disarmed him. I had to keep the barrier spell on the door of my chambers for almost a week. I don’t know what he will do this time.”

“He sounds like a man that had always gotten his way until you came. You are defiant at times.” Arthur frowned.

“I know and sometimes I provoke him on purpose but he expects me to be pretty and never say a word or have a thought. At least Uther gave me some respect for my thoughts.”

“He wanted you to be a good Queen.” Arthur smiled and took a breath. “I don’t think Uriens was even discussed when the topic of your marriage came up. Accolon wasn’t either for that matter.”

“Merlin says it was Gaius that suggested Uriens to Uther. Gaius was afraid that Merlin and I would get caught. We still did but not the way Gaius thought we would.”

Arthur shook his head. “This is such a mess. But why Uriens? Why not Accolon?”

“Accolon isn’t interested in the fairer sex, if you get my meaning. Besides he is already betrothed to one of King Lot’s younger daughters. They will marry when she comes of age next year.” 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Arthur looked confused. “He doesn’t like girls?”

“No, he doesn’t. His manservant does more than wash his socks. He pleasures Accolon.” Morgana smiled at the look of disgust on Arthur’s face. “Really Arthur you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you?”

“At me? Oh Gods!” Arthur shook his head to remove the thoughts that were invading his mind.

“He looks at Gwaine the same way.” Morgana teased.

“Gwaine? I’m nothing like Gwaine.” Arthur looked at her and realized she was teasing. “I’m sure father is enjoying this. You and I are sitting here and teasing each other. I really miss him. I come here often.”

“I miss him too. Will you help me with Uriens?” Morgana asked.

“I think I’ll go to Accolon and see if he will step in to protect you. It will be better than if I refused to let you leave with your husband.”

“He didn’t help me last time. He grabbed me and tried to hold me when I was trying to get into the palace. I had to use my magick on him to choke him.”

“Surely, he sees his father losing his senses.” Arthur looked annoyed.

“A blind man can see Uriens is not sane.” Morgana nodded. “Talk to him and see if he will help but I’m not holding on to hope.”

“I’ll do it right away.” Arthur stood and bowed to Uther’s tomb. He held out his hand to Morgana to help her up. She took it and stood then curtsied deeply to the tomb before they left.

**~X~**

 

Accolon was let in to the King’s study by Sir Leon. He looked at Arthur confused. “You wished to speak with me, Your Majesty?” Accolon asked.

Arthur looked up from the parchment in his hand and nodded. “I want to talk to you about my sister, your Queen.”

“What about Queen Morgana?

“My sister is having difficulty with your father. I’m sure you have noticed. He has been very cruel to her and it disturbs me.”

“I have noticed. My father is a bit obsessed. She is not without blame, my lord. She provokes him by not being an obedient wife.”

Arthur smiled. “My sister has never been obedient. It is not within her nature.” Arthur motioned for him to sit.  

Accolon didn’t think that was something to smile over. She is his wife and she should do as he says. He sat and frowned.

“He has done some things that I’m not sure that you are aware. What do you know of her son?”

“He died. Being that he was early it was to be expected.” Accolon said.

“He wasn’t early and he’s not dead.” Arthur watched Accolon’s face. The surprised look on the man’s face gave Arthur the answer he wanted. “What do you remember of that day?”

“I was out on patrol. When I came home I was told the baby was delivered and had died. I don’t even remember there being a funeral.” Accolon frowned. “Arthur, I don’t understand. My father asked her where he son was when she came back from Camelot.”

“I heard what happened in the courtyard when she arrived.” Arthur scowled.

Accolon nodded. “I thought he may be talking of an older child until she said the boy was dead unless he had lied to her. You’re telling me her child is alive?”

“He is very much alive. Your father sent him to Breck to live with Henry’s sister, Sara. He sent no allowance to provide for the boy only a small payment. I helped Morgana take him from there and we left him with someone we trust to care for him. Your father sent a letter to my father asking about a lover my sister had before marriage. The man would have been the child’s father. I think Henry’s sister Sara told your father who the man was. She may have overheard us when we were leaving. When he sent for Morgana, he asked that the man be arrested and sent to North Wales for execution. I obviously wasn’t going to let that happen. I refused the request and Morgana was escorted back to your father.”

“You knew that this man was the child’s father and said nothing?” Accolon asked. “Is he one of your Knights or a Lord in your Court?”

“I said nothing because of an arrangement between Morgana and Guinevere.” Arthur twirled a quill in his fingers. “Morgana kept a secret for a secret to be kept.”

“You and your Queen were lovers.” Accolon nodded.

“No. We were not but Morgana said she would tell Father we were. Guinevere and I have been in love for many years but we never acted on our feelings before the wedding.” Arthur smiled and blushed slightly. “Some things are worth the wait.”

Accolon smiled and nodded. “Who is the father of the boy?”

“Merlin is Devon’s father. That’s the boy’s name. Merlin was my man servant at the time. He works with the Court Physician now. He will take over when Gaius retires later this year.” 

“I see. You were in love with her maid and she with your man servant. But she and Merlin, they were actually lovers.” 

“Yes, that’s the truth of it.” Arthur put down the quill. “When we got the news that the child had died it wrecked Merlin and to make matters worse he had to serve supper that night at the King’s table. I believe it had some part in my father’s death as well. That was the night he fell ill.”

Accolon rubbed his eyes. “Arthur, I knew my father could be cold but this is incredible.”

“Will you keep an eye on Morgana for me?” Arthur asked. “I need to know she is safe and he won’t harm her.”

“I will try. If I am there, I will protect her but I take patrol often. You were Crown Prince. You know what it’s like.”

Arthur nodded. “You do the King’s bidding even when you don’t agree.”

Accolon nodded. “I have one question. Is their affair over?”

Arthur looked at the desk then back up at Accolon. “I will be honest with you. They are still in love but if they are still lovers I have no way of knowing. I will not ask them.”

Accolon nodded. “There was a few that were surprised to see Merlin as one of the official witnesses at your marriage. My father thought it was to provoke him.”

Arthur shook his head. “Merlin is the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. His loyalty is unquestioned and his council is wise. If I had to choose a husband for my sister he would have been it. Uther was looking for an alliance not a love match.”

Accolon rose and bowed slightly. “I will do my best to protect her. I will also try to talk father into a divorce. If that were to happen would you still honor the treaty between our kingdoms?”

Arthur stood and held out his hand. “If there was a divorce I would have no problem keeping the treaty between our kingdoms.”

Accolon took Arthur’s hand and shook it. “Thank you, Arthur.”

“Thank you, Accolon.” Arthur walked him to the door.     

**~X~**

 

Just a short week after arriving, it was time for the party from North Wales to return home. Gwen and Arthur stood on the steps as the party gathered in the courtyard. Gwen kept looking at Arthur. He caught her. “What is it, Guinevere?”

“You can’t let her go Arthur. He will kill her this time.” Gwen whispered.

“I see you have been talking to Morgana about what happened last time.” Arthur frowned. “You know I can’t make him leave without her. She is his wife.”

“And you are her brother. Elyan would do it for me.” Gwen looked over at her brother standing with Sir Leon and Sir Kay. “He would beat you soundly if you even thought of hurting me.”

“I have no doubt he would and I would deserve it.” Arthur agreed. “I talked to Accolon. He promised to keep an eye on her.”

“Who do you think he’ll support his father or his stepmother?” Gwen pinched him on his arm. “Go warn him at least.”

Arthur rubbed his arm and frowned. He looked at her and she put her hands on her hips and gave her head a tilt. Arthur knew that look and he nodded.

Uriens was talking to the Captain of his guard as Arthur approached. “Arthur I will be leaving shortly. Have you seen my wife?”

“She will be down in a moment. I’m sure.” Arthur had seen her packing when he and Gwen stopped in to say their private goodbyes.  

“I hope you won’t try to keep her from leaving.” Uriens looked at the young king in front of him.

“I will not interfere but I am giving you a friendly warning. If my sister should come to any harm whilst she is under your … protection, I will kill you.” Arthur smiled coldly. “Slowly.”

Uriens nodded as he went pale. “I understand, Your Highness.”

“Good. I’m glad that you do.” Arthur nodded at Accolon. “Have a safe journey.”

Arthur looked up and saw Morgana coming out with Polly trailing behind her and two footman carrying her trunk.  She and Gwen embraced one last time and then came towards Arthur.

Morgana gave Arthur a hug. “I will miss you.” She whispered.

“Remember, the hut is there if you need it.” Arthur whispered back hiding his face with a hand as he brushed back her heavy tresses. He helped into the carriage.

Morgana smiled and waved as they pulled out.

  **~X~**


	20. CHAPTER 17: PURGATORY (PART 1)

**CHAPTER 17: PURGATORY**

Uriens smirked the whole day. He was surprised that Arthur put up no resistance to him leaving with Morgana. The warning that Arthur had given him was out of his mind and it meant nothing to him anyway. They would be in his Kingdom where he was in charge. He didn’t notice his son eyeing him with curiosity.

Accolon watched his father as a one might study a bug; checking for all the parts but wondering what was inside. His father was altogether too happy with himself. He had heard what Arthur said to his father and how he said it. Maybe Uriens was seriously mad to not even seem worried that Arthur would come after him and kill him. He had a feeling he would be King a lot sooner than he wanted to be.

Morgana kept to the carriage this trip. She sat and tried to sew but that was quickly set aside. Small stitches always frustrated her. Gwen was always the better one at such things. Morgana smiled thinking of her friend now a Queen. She wanted anything not to be a Queen anymore. She hated leaving Camelot but she had to go with her husband. There was no other choice. 

Polly slept most of the way while they were in the carriage. Morgana took a nap here and there as well. The men in the party Accolon and Uriens rode in silence. They arrived after a few days to a wet and gray Palace.

Polly and Morgana went inside quickly trying to stay as dry as possible in the pouring rain.

Accolon and Uriens already soaked through took the time to make sure the grooms took in all of the horses and stowed the carriage back into the stables. 

**~X~**

 

Over the next few weeks Uriens only saw his wife when there was a visiting dignitary or a feast to preside over. She kept to her rooms and only ventured out for a walk in the gardens. He wondered why she wasn’t riding but he dismissed it, seeing that the weather had been so wet for the last month or so.

During the birthday feast given in honor of Accolon, Uriens looked at his wife and thought her to be gaining weight. He dismissed it do to her reducing her exercise and her fondness for food.

Accolon had noticed Morgana’s weight gain as well. He thought about the trip to Arthur’s wedding when she spent most of her time away from him and his father. He also knew the trip prior to that she was not well guarded.

He suspected that she was not merely gaining weight but may actually be with child again. He had only one conclusion. This child was not his father’s either. Uriens had confided in his son that he had not been a husband to his wife since before her son was born.

Accolon knew his father would get enraged when he puzzled it out. He would have to stand up to his promise to Arthur to protect Morgana from his father. He also made a mental note to speak to Morgana as soon as he could.

**~X~**

 

Accolon came in from patrol the next day and headed to Morgana’s chambers to talk to her about his suspicions. He stood at the door and steeled himself. He was still afraid of her magick. She was a powerful sorceress and she could kill him without any effort. He wondered sometimes why she didn’t just kill his father. It would solve her problems at least. But his problems would only get worse. He didn’t want to be King now and he had to make sure it didn’t happen from Morgana killing his father.   

While he was waiting to find his courage, Polly opened the door on the way to prepare the Queen’s midday meal.

“Sire?” The maid looked at him curiously.

“Is your mistress available for a visit?” Accolon said nervously.

Hearing the two at the door, Morgana came over. “Accolon come in. to what do I owe this attention?”

“I was hoping that I could speak to you in private, Your Majesty.” Accolon couldn’t get out of this now.

Morgana waved him in. Polly curtsied and left them alone. Accolon came into the room and sat stiffly on the chair that Morgana motioned to with a wave.

“What is it?” Morgana said as she settled on the settee.

“I don’t know if you were aware that Arthur asked me to look after you.”   

Morgana nodded. “Yes I was. He spoke to me about it before he asked it of you.”

“I have to ask and I don’t wish to be rude but are you with child?”

Morgana sighed and frowned. “Is it that obvious already?”

“I noticed so it must be. You realize that if I have noticed my father has most likely noticed as well. Has he said anything?”

“No. he hasn’t.” Morgana looked at the fire. “He will be angry. This child is not his.”

“I know. He has confided with me it has been some time since he has been a husband to you.” Accolon blushed.

“He never will again, if I have my say.” Morgana shook her head. “I never wanted this marriage. Most women would have loved to be a Queen in a fine Palace but all I wanted was to be the wife of a physician.” Morgana laughed coldly. “I will always want what I can’t have I suppose.”  

“I know that as well. I would give anything if it were not my fate to be King. I don’t get the choice of a wife either. Your brother doesn’t realize how fortunate he is.” Accolon rubbed his face. “My Lady, what is your plan?”

“My plan?” Morgana frowned.

“Yes for the child and yourself. My father will try to do something to punish you. I am sure. I just don’t know what he is thinking.”

“He is thinking ‘what will hurt her the most?’ that is what he always thinks. It started with my son and now I have another child in danger from him.“ Morgana rubbed her belly.

“If you want my help, I will gladly give it. I promise my protection to you as I promised your brother.” Accolon said solemnly.

“Thank you. I will need your help I know but I haven’t yet come up with a plan.” Morgana said as she looked at the uncomfortable Prince. “I assume you will not go to your father about this.”

“I will not, My Lady. I do not trust him in the state he is in. He is unstable and that bodes ill for this Kingdom. I fear I will be King before I am ready.”

Morgana nodded. “I’m sure he wasn’t always like this. I seem to bring it out in him.”

“It’s not that. He changed after my mother died. She could calm him when no one else could. I was surprised when he agreed to marriage with you. I believe he thought you would be like my mother. She was quiet and yielded to him in everything.”

“I do as I please and yield to no one.” Morgana gave him a sad look. “I am sorry I have caused you such upset.”

“It’s not your fault really.”

Polly came through the door at that moment. “My Lady, I can go if you are not ready.”

Accolon stood. “I must go and report to the King on what happened during patrol. We ran into bandits but never fear, My Lady, we have disposed of them.” He bowed. “Good day Your Majesty.”

“Good day My Lord.” Morgana nodded to him.

Accolon left heading off to the King to make his report.

Polly sat the tray on the low table in front of the settee. “He worries me.”

“Why does he worry you?” Morgana was curious.

“I don’t think he wants to be King. He never has. Ever since he was a child, he spoke to his mother of becoming a great scholar. His books and papers give him more comfort than his sword.”

“Some say the quill has more power than the sword. I can see that. A well negotiated treaty is much more effective than a war.”

Polly looked at her mistress with surprise. “What would you know of treaties and wars, My Lady?

“Uther included me in Council and even in treaty negotiations. He believed that I needed the knowledge when I became Queen.” Morgana picked up a piece of bread and smeared it with jam. “He didn’t count on Uriens only wanting a pretty Queen not a smart one.

“King Uther sounds very different from King Uriens.” Polly said as she filled a goblet with water and set it on the table.

“They are like night and day. Uther was one for tradition but he knew a Queen needed to be able to rule in the King’s absence.” Morgana took a sip from the goblet and smiled. “Arthur has been teaching Gwen to handle everything in his absence. He started when they decided to marry. He respects her as his Queen.”

“Do you think the King doesn’t respect you?”

“I know it. I haven’t exactly been a model wife but he has not been a model husband either.” Morgana looked in the fire and sighed. She watched the flames dance and thought of Merlin in Camelot and wished she was there. 

**~X~**

 

It was only a matter of a few weeks when Uriens looked at Morgana during a feast and realized she was not just gaining weight but she was indeed with child again. He quietly stewed in his seat beside her.

After Morgana had refused the third Knight the privilege of dancing with her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Are you unwell wife?”

“No I’m just not in the mood to dance tonight.” Morgana said.

“Is it because your back is painful carrying so much weight?” Uriens gave her an evil smile.

“Are you calling me fat?” Morgana really didn’t mean to say it as loud as she did.

The visiting dignitaries all started to whisper and look uncomfortable. Henry bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

Uriens feeling more than a few eyes on him shook his head and took a sip of wine. It was a mystery to him how she always managed to make him look the fool in front of everyone.

Morgana continued to glare at Uriens.

Accolon emptied his goblet and waved for a refill. He could feel the storm on the horizon. It was going to be a bad one. He looked at his full goblet and sighed before draining it of its contents. He would need to stick close to the Queen now to keep his father from doing something they will all regret.

He was relieved when Morgana got up and left Uriens sitting there looking embarrassed. 

**~X~**

 

There was a knock on the door of the Queen’s chambers the next morning. Polly opened the door to reveal the Court Physician standing there looking apologetic.

“King Uriens sent me to examine Her Majesty. He said she was unwell at the feast last night.” The old man said.

Polly hesitated to let him pass into the Queen’s chambers.

“Let him come in, Polly.” Morgana said from the settee by the fire. The maid quickly did as she was told.

The old man came in and went to stand before the Queen. Your Majesty, the King has asked me to examine you. He believes that you may be unwell because you are with child.” The old man looked at his feet and waited for her to start screaming at him.

Morgana looked into the fire and she knew she would have to act now. The child in her womb kicked her to remind her that she was not alone. “Tell the king that you examined me and I am indeed with child.”

The old physician looked up. “My Lady?”

“Did you not hear me? I am with child.” Morgana looked at the old man. “Go tell the King if you must but I want you to remember what he did to my son.”

The old man nodded. “I remember it, My Lady.”

“I was told that my boy was dead. How do you think I felt to hear those words?” Morgana started to cry as she remembered that day. “He was taken not dead. Uriens sent him to starve with a poor peasant family. He wanted to make me suffer but he made my son suffer as well. Think about what I’ve said before you speak to your King.”

The old man bowed and left the chambers quietly.

Polly came up beside her. “Do you think he will tell the King?”

“I know he will. I need to get some things together. I have to leave this place before Uriens kills me and my child. I have already stayed longer than I should have.”

Morgana stood and grabbed her travel bag she put her jewels in a pouch and put them in. She was careful to only take the pieces she came with and then went to the cupboard to the secret panel to retrieve her letters she was hiding there. She stuffed them in the bag as well.    

“Polly, put some clean under things and a few night dresses in the bag and I will need a tunic and breeches.” Morgana went to the trunk that held her breeches and tunics and looked at them in despair. They would never fit over her swollen belly. “None of these will fit.” She shut the trunk and sat on it.

“I will bring you my husband’s things. They will fit you.” Polly said as she added the requested garments to the bag.

“Put the bag under the bed. Find Accolon and tell him I need his help. You can go get the clothes after you relay the message to the Prince.”

Polly nodded and curtsied. She quickly put the bag under the bed and left to find the prince. 

Morgana went to the perfume box and took out a bottle of the sleeping draught. She put it in her pocket. This had better work or she and the child were dead. She rubbed her belly where the child was kicking her and sat down to wait.

**~X~**

 

“Sire, I have come from the Queen.” The old physician said as he entered the King’s study.

“Well is she fat or is she carrying another bastard in her belly?” Uriens looks at the man expectantly.

“The Queen is with child, My Lord. I’m not sure how close she is to the birth. She refused to let me examine her.”

“Then how do you know she is with child?”

“She admitted it, Sire. She knew that she was found out and she had no choice but to confess.” The old man said.

Uriens swept everything off his desk in anger. “I will kill that whore and her bastard. She has gotten herself with another man’s child again. She treats me like a fool.” Uriens picked up a goblet from the floor and threw it against the wall.

Accolon was walking past on his way to Morgana heard his father and quickened his step.

He knocked at Morgana’s door and she opened it to let him in.

“Accolon, he knows and I need your help.” Morgana said as she closed the door.

“He is angry. I passed his study. He was wrecking the place. He will be here any moment.” Accolon told her/

Morgana nodded. “See if you can get him to have wine with you tonight. Put this in it.” She passed the bottle of sleeping draught to him. “It’s a sleeping draught. I will leave after he falls asleep. I will need a horse saddled and ready in the stables. Will you do it?”

“Yes, but where will you go?” Accolon looked at the bottle in his hand.

“Camelot. I will go to Camelot.” Morgana told him.

Accolon nodded. “Arthur will take you in. I will do my part. I must not let Father find me here.”

“Use the servant’s door over there.” Morgana pointed.

Accolon rushed out before he could be discovered.

Morgana didn’t have time to second guess her plan. There was a loud banging on the door. It swung open without warning.

“Morgana!” Uriens called out. “I know what you’ve done.”

Morgana comes closer to face him. “What have I done?”

“You have acted the whore with some man and gotten yourself caught.” 

“Maybe I was in need of a real man not an aged King.” Morgana smirked.

“You stupid whore, I shall make you watch as I gut that bastard in your belly as soon as it takes its first breath. I shall enjoy watching you as the blood pours from its tiny lifeless body as they hold you to the bed where you just whelped.”

Morgana went to slap him. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear. “I should have done it with that boy of yours. If I find him I still might.” He shoves her down and walks out of the room.

Morgana sats shaking on the floor until Polly got back.

My Lady, what are you doing on the floor?” Polly drops the clothes on the floor and goes to help her up.

**~X~**

 

Uriens comes into his chambers and finds Accolon waiting for him. “You will never believe what that stupid whore did now.”

Accolon looked at his father. Uriens was wild eyed and flushed. He had never seen his father this angry even when he was younger and his father was the one to lead the Knights in battle. Accolon knew he had to carry out Morgana’s plan or his father would kill her and the child in his madness. “What is it now?” He asked turning his back on his father to pour the sleeping draught in his father’s wine.

“She is with child. Last time it was a manservant as the father. I would wager this time it’s a stable boy.” Uriens huffed and sat in a chair by the fire. “Pour me some wine.”

“I already have.” Accolon passed the goblet to his father.

“It wasn’t you was it?” Uriens looked at his son suspiciously.

“Sire?” Accolon looked surprised.

“You’re not that bastard’s father are you?” Uriens asked again.

“No Sire. I don’t see the Queen in that light. She is ….” Accolon searched for the right word that wouldn’t set off his father.

“She is a whore and a defiant one at that.” Uriens takes a drink of wine. “I never should have married the bitch. I thought ‘what an easy way to get an alliance with Camelot!’ I should have thought twice. Three times would have been better.”

“Sire, why don’t you just divorce her if she is so unworthy of you?” Accolon said. He could see the sleeping draught starting to take effect.

“I may have once but now she is not getting anything but my contempt. I would rather see her dead than give her freedom.” Uriens drained the goblet of its contents. “Henry!”

“Yes My Lord.” Henry looked at the sleepy King curiously. It wasn’t that long since supper. The King usually does paperwork until 10 bells. It was not even half past 9 bells.

“The wine was old. Fetch fresh and fill my goblet again.” Uriens said.

“Yes Sire.” Henry had just decanted that bottle before the King had come in. He looked at the prince who shrugged and went to open another bottle from the cupboard. He filled the King’s goblet and then the Prince’s.

Uriens drank about half the contents and then his hand let go of the goblet and it fell to the floor.

Accolon looked up and saw his father unconscious. Henry “Help me put him to bed. He has been under a great deal of strain. Let him sleep late tomorrow. I will cover for him at Court. I will say he has the headache.”

“Yes Sire. I will let him sleep. I’ve been thinking he needed to rest myself.” Henry helped the Prince change the King to his night shirt and put him to bed.

“Goodnight Henry. Remember as late as he needs.” Accolon left the King’s chambers.

“Yes Sire.” Henry looked at the door as it closed. He went to look at the King. He was sleeping deeply already. Henry decided to stay close just in case the King was becoming ill.   

**~X~**

 

When Accolon knocked at Morgana’s door, Morgana was dressed in breeches, tunic and a coarsely woven hooded cloak. Accolon looked both ways before he entered.

“Is he asleep?” Morgana asked as she finished braiding her hair.

“Yes, My Lady. Your horse is saddled and waiting in the stables. I saw to it myself. Will you be able to ride in your condition?” Accolon asked.

“I have no choice. I will take it as fast as I feel safe. I am a good rider and my horse is well trained. Thank you for all you have done.” Morgana picked up her bag and started for the door.

“You will need money.” Accolon held out a purse full of coins.

Morgana looked at the purse and sighed. She took it from him. “Thank you. You have been most generous considering the way things are between your father and me.”

“Maybe with you gone, he will calm down and concentrate on the Kingdom. Safe travels My Lady. Accolon nodded and left.

Morgana gave Polly a hug and put the purse of coins in her bag. Polly handed her a sack with bread, fruit and cheese from the kitchens. “I want you to come in and do your duties as usual tomorrow. Bring meals and hot water and everything.”

“What should I do with the meals?”

“Eat them.” Morgana smiled. “Come to Camelot when the coast is clear. I will talk to Arthur about jobs for you and your husband. Camelot is a good place to raise your boys. They can even become Knights if they choose.”

“My Lady, a commoner cannot be a Knight.”

“In Camelot, they can.” Morgana smiled. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck My Lady and be careful.” Polly smiled.

“I will.” Morgana opened the door and looked both directions then slipped into the corridor and out of the Castle to the stables.

When she arrived she saw her horse saddled and ready. She opened the door and left it open as she slipped in. She tied he bag and the sack of food to the saddle and stood on a crate to mount. She would take the pasture trail to the main road then on to the Darkling Woods. She had no intention of going directly to Camelot. It was the first place Uriens would look. She left down the soft trail to the road in the moonlight.

She reached the main road and rode as fast as she dared. She traveled all night and well into the next day. She stopped to rest the horse and get some water then she was back on the road. She reached the Darkling Woods near midnight the next day. She spoke the spell to cover her tracks as she turned down the forest path to the hut in the side of the ravine.

**~X~**

 

Back in North Wales, Uriens woke mid afternoon with a headache. He stayed in his room until after supper. He went to the Queen’s chambers to give her notice that she would be no longer allowed to leave her chambers and he was putting guards on the door.

He opened the door and found Polly folding clean wash on the bed. He looked around. “Where is your mistress?”

“I thought she was dinning with you, my lord.” Polly curtsied.

“No she wasn’t. When was the last time you saw your mistress?”

“It was hours ago.” Polly told him. She just didn’t tell him how many hours.

Uriens looked at the maid who was standing there with her head down. “You have been here all day?”

“Yes My Lord. Polly said.

Uriens had a thought and called for the guards.

The guards came in and bowed to the King.

“Go to the stables and see if the Queen’s mare is there.” Uriens said. “I will be in my study.” He followed the guards out.

Polly grabbed her cloak and ran for home. She had told her husband to be ready to hide in the woods when she came home. She was greeted by the boys and their father packed and ready. They headed deep into the forest to some caves Polly had played in as a child. They hid there for three days then headed for Camelot.

**~X~**

 

Uriens was standing in his study as Accolon came in.

“You asked to see me, Sire?” Accolon say as he bowed slightly.

“Yes, I think the Queen is on the run.” Uriens said.

“What makes you think that, Sire?”

“The guards just told me her horse is gone. The stable boy said he was told it was at the blacksmith to be shod. The guards checked it’s not there either. She is on her way to Camelot I’m sure of it.”

“Then she will be her brother’s problem.” Accolon said dismissively.

“I will drag her back by her hair if I have to. I am her husband. How dare she defy me? I have had enough. I will drag her back and she will be executed for treason. I should have done it before now.” Uriens rambled.

Henry came into the room and bowed. “My Lord, the men are ready to leave. I have you packed and your horse saddled as well.”

“If you would wait, I want to come with you.” Accolon said. He knew he had to make his father see sense before they reached Camelot. If not then Arthur would kill him as promised.

“Hurry she has at least a few hours head start.” Uriens said.

Accolon nodded. He hurried from the room to get himself ready to leave. He dared not tell his father Morgana had more than a 24 hour lead on them.

**~X~**

 

The day dawned bright and sunny on Camelot and after Arthur and Gwen finish the midday meal they separated to take care of their duties. Gwen answerd correspondence and looked over the castle accounts. Arthur heard the patrol reports.

Arthur having enough of Kingly business decided to go to training and see what the new recruits are like. He went to tell Gwen that he is going to training and found her standing at the window of the chambers she uses during the day.

“You must be restless as well.”

“No, I’m just tired of sitting.” She gives the pile on her desk a glance.

He nodded “Mine is the same. I’m going to train for a while.”

Gwen smiles and comes over and gives him a hug. “Ow” she pushes him back.

“What is it? Is it the baby?” Arthur looked concerned.

“No, it’s this.” Gwen pulled his dagger out of his sword belt and dropped it on the bed behind her. “It was poking me.”

“I thought …” Arthur smiled in relief.

“I have a long time before this little Pendragon makes an entrance. I’m not even to the halfway point.” She wrapped her arms around him again. “Much better.”

He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips. “I think you are even more beautiful now that you are with child. I think I shall make a point to get you with child often.” Arthur smiled at her feigned shock.

“I’m fat.” Gwen playfully slapped at his arm.

Arthur laughed. “Never!”

Gwen gave him a serious look. “Arthur, don’t show off to the new Knight recruits. It will hurt their confidence.”

“I promise not to wallop them too soundly.” Arthur grinned mischievously. “Merlin is training with me. He has been lax at keeping up with his training as well. I should train everyday as I used to.”

“There is more to do and less time to do it.” Gwen sighed. “I remember taking walks in the town. I haven’t had time for those either.”

“Come watch me train like you used to.” Arthur asked brushing a curl back from her face.

“I was about to take a nap. Physician’s orders, you know.” Gwen smiled. 

Arthur pouted. “The physician is an idiot.”

Merlin popped his head in the door. “Were you talking about me?”

“Yes, let’s go. I hope being a physician hasn’t made you soft.” Arthur gave Gwen a kiss and went to the door shoving Merlin into the corridor.

Gwen laughed.

Lily, the Queen’s maid, came into the room with the clean wash. “My Lady is there something you need?”

“No Lily. I’m fine.” Gwen went back to the desk to work a little before she settled down for a nap. Nothing would make her feel more like sleeping than answering the countless letters and invitations.

**~X~**

 

As soon as the castle of Camelot was in sight Uriens spurred his horse out ahead of everyone else. Accolon followed suit. Uriens stopped so fast his horse reared, a groom ran to collect the steed. “Where is my wife?” He asked the boy.

“Your wife My Lord?” The boy said confused as to who this man’s wife was.

“Queen Morgana of North Wales, where is she, boy?” Uriens dismounted. He grabbed the boy by the tunic.

“She’s not here, Sire. I haven’t seen her since the Royal wedding.” The groom answered.

“Your lying to me. Where is she?” Uriens repeated.

“She’s not here.” The boy insisted.

Sir Leon, seeing the King of North Wales yelling at a stable boy, came over to see what the problem was. “Your Majesty, may I be of service?”

“Where is Queen Morgana?” Uriens released the stable boy and turned to the Knight.

“Her Majesty is not in Camelot, Sire. She hasn’t been here since the King’s wedding.” Sir Leon said. “Has she said she was coming here?”

Accolon dismounted. “Father, maybe she isn’t here.”

“Where else would the whore go but to her brother?” Uriens turned back to the knight. “Where is the King’s manservant?”

“George should be going about his duties.” Sir Leon said. He thought it strange for Uriens to ask about a servant.

“No not that one the other one.” Uriens looked at Accolon “What was his name? Merlin?”

Accolon nodded.

“Merlin is not the King’s man servant. He is a physician now. He works with Gaius the Court Physician.” Sir Leon explained.

“Where is he?” Uriens asked.

“I saw him on the training field with Arthur just a few minutes ago. They were training with the Knight recruits.”

Uriens scowled. “She must be here.” He pushed past Sir Leon into the palace. He started to search room to room.

Accolon followed him as one room after another was searched. Morgana had told him she was coming to Camelot and now she was nowhere to be found. He was beginning to wonder if she had found trouble on the road and was hurt somewhere. He knew he needed to stay close to his father but if she were hurt he should find her.

**~X~**

 

“Lily, help me with these laces.” Gwen struggled to unlace the gown she was wearing. She had done all the correspondence she could stand and she was ready for a nap. She just needed to get her gown off so she could be more comfortable.

Lily smiled and helped her mistress unlace the gown and helped her to step out of it. “Would you like a night dress my lady?”

“No, I’ll just sleep in my shift. There’s no reason to change. I’m sure I will need to get up soon. The baby is sitting on my bladder.” Gwen rubbed her swollen belly and smiled at her maid.

“My mum says that’s a good sign. It means the baby is growing and healthy.” Lily said.

“Your mum should know she has six children.”

“Seven My Lady.” Lily corrected her.

“I just want to have this one.” Gwen laughed. “I can’t wait to have him in my arms.”

“You think it’s a boy?”

“Arthur has commanded it so.” Gwen laughed.

Lily laughed. “Then it will be.” She takes the gown and lays it over the back of the chaise. “Will there be anything else?”

“Not at the moment.” Gwen walked over to the bed. “Wake me in time to dress for supper.” 

“Yes My Lady.” Lily went into the sitting room to tidy up.

**~X~**


	21. CHAPTER 17: PURGATORY (PART 2)

Accolon was debating whether or not to leave and search for her when Uriens reached the Royal Corridor.

The guards at the end of the corridor blocked Uriens with their spears.

“Let me pass. I’m looking for Queen Morgana. Move I say.” Uriens demanded.

“Sire, Queen Morgana hasn’t been here in months.” One of the guards said.

“Sire, everyone says she isn’t here. She must have gone somewhere else.” Accolon said trying to keep his father from getting even more out of control.

“They were told to lie by their King. He would protect her from me. Let me pass I say.” Uriens demands again.

“I’m sorry My Lord. No one comes into this area without the King’s permission.” The guard said. He moved into the doorway. The other guard followed suit.

“Move!” Uriens pushed the guard out of the way pushing him to the floor. He went past him.

Accolon grabbed the arm of the other guard. “Get your king now!” Accolon followed his father into the corridor.

Uriens burst thru one door and found a startled George clearing up the ashes from the hearth. “My Lord?” He got to his feet and bowed.

Uriens looked at the room. It was obviously Arthur’s. The armor on the table and the weapons on the wall gave credence to that fact.

“Where is the Queen?” Uriens said.

George thinking that Uriens meant Gwen pointed across the hall to the chambers Gwen used during the day.

Uriens turned and walked out. He reached the chambers that the man servant had indicated and flung the door open.

Lily looked up from her task and saw the irate foreign King. She went to stand between him and the doorway to the bed chamber where Gwen was. “My Lord, can I help you with something?”

Uriens pushed the maid down and walked into the bed chamber. He was surprised to see Gwen standing beside the bed in her shift. “Where is my wife?”

Gwen looked at Uriens. She was shocked that he was in her chambers and afraid as well. She knew what he was capable of doing. “She isn’t here. I haven’t seen Morgana since the wedding.”

“You’re lying. Where is she? Uriens walked up to her and stood so she was trapped against the bed.

“I told you. She is not here. Now get out of my chambers. Guards!” She called out.

Uriens grabbed her by the arms and started to shake her. “Where is my wife? Tell me you commoner whore, where is she. Where is Morgana?”

“I told you let go of me. Guards!” She called out again.

He let go of one of her arms and raised his hand to slap her. “Tell me where she is.”

Gwen’s hand touched something cold and metal on the bed. Then she remembered what it was. She grasped the hilt of Arthur’s dagger. “Let me go I said.”

“Not until you tell me where my whore of wife is.” He slapped her hard.

Gwen thrust the dagger into Uriens so fast he never saw it coming. He let go of her and stumbled back. Accolon came in with one of the guards as his father fell to the ground.

“I had to.” Gwen looked at Accolon. She had bruises starting on her arms and a bloody lip.

Accolon looked at his father on the floor with the dagger in his chest. “Father, can you hear me?”

“Find the bitch and kill her.” Uriens whispered.

Arthur burst in the room with Merlin behind him. “What happened?” He took one look at Gwen and he felt the anger swell inside him. He rushed to her side. “Guinevere, are you alright?”

Gwen nodded. “I was afraid he might hurt the baby. I found your dagger on the bed. I couldn’t let him hurt the baby.” She started to cry. Arthur put his arms around her and felt her shaking. “Lily, get me a blanket for the Queen.”

The maid nodded, teary eyed and still shaken from being pushed. She pulled a blanket from the trunk under the window and brought it to him.

Arthur wrapped her up and held her close. He looked at Merlin kneeling next to Uriens. “Is he dead?”

“No but he will be soon.” Merlin said looking at where and how the dagger was in the man’s chest.

Uriens opened his eyes and grabbed Merlin’s arm. “Where is she? Morgana, where is she?”

Merlin looked at Accolon. “What is he talking about?”

“Morgana left North Wales. She said she was coming here but she isn’t here. I don’t know where she is now.” Accolon told him.

Merlin looked at the two guards standing there. “Take him to Gaius. Be careful not to remove the dagger or move it in any way.”

The guards carefully picked up Uriens and carried him out.

“Merlin, you aren’t going to treat him, are you?” Arthur asked.

“No. I will leave him to Gaius.” Merlin walked over to “Gwen. Let me take a look at you, huh?”

Gwen nodded.

“Arthur, I need you to go for just a minute. Lily come here and help me get Gwen to bed.”

The maid came and helped Merlin get her into bed after Arthur reluctantly let go of her and went into the sitting room. Merlin gave her a check and made sure she was not hurt badly.

Arthur pulled Accolon out into the corridor. “Where is my sister?”

“She left and she told me she was coming here. I gave my father a sleeping draught and he slept well into the next day before he woke. He didn’t realize she was gone until a full day had passed. I thought she would already be here.” Accolon explained.

“She’s not.” Arthur looked up as Merlin came out of the room. “Well?”

“She is shaken but that’s all. He bloodied her lip and put bruises on her arms but he didn’t harm her otherwise.” Merlin told him. “How did she get your dagger?”

“I forgot it.” Arthur remembered and shook his head. “She took it out of my belt because it was poking her when I held her close. She put it on the bed and I forgot it. The baby is alright?”

“Yes. He didn’t harm the baby. I have Lily keeping her in bed for the rest of the day just to be safe. I’ll send up something for the bruises.” Merlin looked at Accolon. “Morgana is missing?”

“Yes, she should be here. That’s what she said.” Accolon looked at Arthur. “I need to be with my father.”

Arthur nodded. “George!” He called out.

“Yes Sire. The man servant came into the corridor.

“Take Prince Accolon to the Court Physician’s chambers to see about his father.” Arthur said.

“Yes Sire. This way My Lord.” George took Accolon to Gaius’s chambers.

Once Accolon was out of sight, Arthur turned to Merlin. “If she isn’t here, could she be in Ealdor?”

“No. She wouldn’t want to take the chance he would follow her and find Devon. I’m sure she is in the Darkling Woods.

“If that’s the case, she has been there for days.” Arthur said.

“There are supplies and food there. I make sure of it. Merlin said. “I knew there was a chance she would leave North Wales when she told me about the baby.”

“What baby?” Arthur looked at him curiously.

“She is with child again. It’s mine. She told me when she was here for the wedding. I need to get out there Arthur. She is alone.”

Arthur nodded. “We will talk about this when you get back.”

Merlin nodded. “I’m sorry I thought Gwen may have told you.”

“Gwen knew about the baby?”

“Yes. Morgana wrote to Gwen. That’s how I found out.” Merlin looked at Arthur and knew he was angry. “I need to go. I’ll stop and get some bread and food from the kitchens just in case.”

Arthur glared at him as he walked down the back steps. Arthur turned his attention to Gwen when Merlin disappeared out of sight. He went back into her chambers to see her. When he came in, she was sleeping. He looked at her maid. “Are you alright Lily?”

“Yes Sire. He pushed me hard and I was a little shaken but I’m alright now.” Lily smiled. “I tried to stop him but I couldn’t.”

“Thank you for trying. Keep an eye on her for me. I need to see about King Uriens.” Arthur patted her on the shoulder.

“I will sire.” Lily smiled.

Arthur left to see what Gaius could do for Uriens.

**~X~**

 

Merlin stopped at the kitchen to get some food before he went to the hut in the Darkling Woods. He needed to check in with Gaius before he went so he headed for the Court Physician’s chambers.

“I’m going to find Morgana,” he tells Gaius quietly. “Send some of the ointment for bruises to Gwen’s chambers.”

“Is she alright?” Gaius asked.

“Yes, he didn’t do any real harm. She must have been very frightened to stab him like that.” Merlin looked over at Uriens.

“I thought Arthur did it. It was his dagger.” Gaius said. “I wonder if Accolon will want justice.”

“I think he knew that his father was out of control.” Merlin said. “How is he?”

“He won’t see sunrise. He is bleeding inside. The blade nicked his liver.” Gaius said. “Be careful Merlin. Make sure she is safe.”

“I will.” Merlin picked up his healing bag. “Just in case.” He nodded to Gaius and was off to the Darkling Woods.

It was afternoon by the time Merlin made it to the hut. He took his horse to the overhang and saw Morgana’s mare there. She had been fed and watered but not rubbed down. He made a note to do that later. He grabbed his bags and went up the steps. He reached out and touched the doors handle and got a shock. “Onlúce clúse.” He said to remove the barrier and went in.

Morgana looked around and smiled. “There you are. I was wondering when you would show. You don’t seem surprised to see me.” Morgana frowned at his serious face.

“Morgana, it was reckless of you to ride in your condition. Did you stop a few times to rest?”

“I only stopped once. I was afraid that Uriens would catch up to me. I’m fine and the baby has been kicking away. I think she wants to get back on the horse.” Morgana went over and took his hands. “Don’t be upset with me Merlin.”

“I’m not. Uriens came looking for you. You told Accolon you were coming to Camelot. I was worried.” Merlin squeezed her hands.

“I came here like we discussed.” Morgana said. “Did he follow you?”

“He isn’t going to follow anyone but the Grim Reaper soon. He was mortally wounded.” Merlin smiled at her swollen belly. “Let me take a look at you. No pains or cramps?”

“No. What do you mean mortally wounded? Morgana frowned.

“He was stabbed when he assaulted Gwen.” Merlin told her.

“Is she alright?” Morgana knew Uriens was capable of hurting her badly.

“She and the baby are fine. I checked her myself before I left.”

“Baby? She’s with child.” Morgana smiled. “She will make a good mother. I’m sure Arthur is all puffed up as well.”

“Of course he is. You would think he was doing it all himself.” Merlin chuckled. “Gwen pays him back for it.”

“Good for her.” Morgana smiled. “Arthur is well matched with her. What is in the bag?”

“Food from the kitchens. I brought some chicken and a few other things.” Merlin started to take things out of the sack. “Have you found everything you needed?”

“Yes, there were a lot of supplies here. You must come here often.” Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

“I do since Arthur told me I couldn’t work on spells in the catacombs anymore.” Merlin looked embarrassed. “I blew a hole in one of the walls.”

Morgana started laughing. “Merlin, what were you trying to do?”

“Blow a hole in the wall.” Merlin laughed with her. “Arthur felt it in the Council Chambers. I thought I was going to be put in the stocks like the old days. If Gwen hadn’t calmed him down I would have.”

“I shall remember to thank her.” Morgana picked up a chicken leg and went to sit by the fire.

“You should thank her for making you a widow too.” Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Gwen stabbed Uriens when he assaulted her.”

Morgana sat there with a surprised look on her face. She wasn’t sure how she felt about her friend and sister doing such a thing. Gwen never seemed the type to take action.

“Morgana, are you alright?” Merlin didn’t like the look on her face.

“Yes, it’s just surprising that Gwen would do that.”

“She was protecting herself and her baby. It was just dumb luck that Arthur left his dagger behind and that she found it just when she needed it..”

Morgana nodded. “That was lucky indeed. Will he linger long?”

Merlin shook his head. “Gaius says he will be gone before sunrise.”

“What about Accolon? Will he want Gwen to pay?” Morgana was concerned for Gwen. 

“He doesn’t seem too. I think he half expected it. I think he thought Arthur would be the one to kill his father. Arthur did threaten to when you left the last time.”

“He did? I didn’t know. I guess it was before I came out.” Morgana frowned and thought for a moment. “Merlin, if Uriens is dead then what will we do?”

“What do you mean?” Merlin looked up curiously.

“We have two children and I still love you as much as ever.” Morgana smiled. "Do you still love me?

“Oh that what. I was planning on a better time but …” Merlin came and knelt beside her. “Morgana Pendragon will you be my wife and raise our children with me?”

“Yes I will. I will finally be a physician’s wife.”

“It will not be easy at first. I will not have the kind of income you are used to. You will have to learn to cook and keep house.” Merlin warned her.

“Gwen will help me and Hunith too. We can raise them both Merlin.” She put his hand on her belly. “Do you think your mother would like to come to Camelot? Until Devon gets settled with us of course.”

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves you are still married until he dies and then there is the mourning period to observe.”

“Surely Accolon won’t expect me to mourn his father.” Morgana frowned. “I not sure he will for that matter.”

Merlin got up and put food on two plates and brought one to her. “Eat then I want you to rest. We will talk about it when we know more.”

“Merlin, how did you know I was craving chicken?”

“You always crave chicken, even when you are not with child.” Merlin chuckled.

Morgana laughed. “How like you to notice. I will rest but you must rest with me. It’s been a long time since we shared a bed.”

“There will none of that for awhile.” Merlin grinned at her. “You have to rest maybe in a week or two …”

“A week or two?” Morgana frowned. “Is it because I’m round?”

“No. It’s because I want to make sure you did no harm from that reckless ride you took. You will rest then we will be together.” Merlin looked at her with love. “I’m just glad both of you are safe right now.”

“So am I.” Morgana said.

**~X~**

 

Later that evening, Arthur came into the physician’s chambers just as Gaius was pulling the sheet over Uriens. Accolon had moved to the fire and away from the bed. Arthur looked at Gaius who nodded and went to work on potions. Arthur approached Accolon with a serious face.

“I know what you are going to ask. Your Queen is safe. She was just protecting herself and your child. He could have really hurt them. I should have stopped him before it got this far.” Accolon said as he stared into the fire.

“Sometimes you can’t stop it. My father had his moments.” Arthur stood there feeling useless to console this man. “Your people will want answers.”

“I will tell them that he brought it on himself. They will not question me. I’m the King.” Accolon frowned. “Was there ever a time you wished to be a commoner?”

“When I fell in love with Guinevere, I wanted to be a farmer. Really, I just wanted to be anything but Crown Prince.”  Arthur shook his head as he remembered. “I managed to avoid an arranged marriage. My sister didn’t. I will always be thankful of that, no offense of course.”

“No offense.” Accolon looked up at Arthur. “I just want to take my father home. I will have my own problems when I get there.”

Arthur nodded. “I ask that you wait until morning to start your journey. I want to talk to you but I have something I must take care of first.”

“You need to find Morgana.” Accolon nodded. “I will stay until you return. I want to talk to her about a few things as well.”

“I will be as quick as I can.” Arthur turned and walked out the door.

Accolon looked over at the covered body of his father and let out a deep sigh. He walked out to go to his guest chambers leaving a guard from North Wales with the body.

**~X~**

 

Arthur saddled his own horse and slipped out of the castle. He found the trail to the hut in the Darkling Woods and rode in silence thinking how different his life would be if he had left to elope with Gwen. He shook those thoughts out of his head as he approached the hut. He put his horse under the overhang and went up the steps to the door. He knocked and waited.

Merlin gingerly moved Morgana off his shoulder and got up to see who is at the door. He stood there and said. “Declare yourself.”

“It’s me Merlin let me in.” Arthur answered.

Merlin opened the door. “Arthur, be quiet she’s asleep.”

Arthur nodded. “Is she alright?”

“Yes just tired.” Merlin nodded.   

Arthur wrinkled his nose at Merlin. “Merlin, why are you standing there with no shirt on?”

“Morgana said it was scratchy so I took it off.” Merlin looked around and found his shirt and put it on. “You walk around all the time with no shirt. Is that better?”

“Yes thank you.” Arthur frowned. “Uriens is dead. Accolon will be leaving at first light. You need to get back to Camelot.”

“Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“He understands that she was protecting herself.” Arthur looked over at Morgana asleep on the bed. “I need you to bring her to Camelot before Accolon leaves. I’m going but you need wake her and follow me. I’ll be in my chambers when you get there.”

Merlin nodded. “I will. She will not be easy to wake and I don’t like the idea of putting her back on a horse after that ride she took.”

“I need her to be there when I speak to Accolon about what will happen to her.” Arthur turned towards the door. “Now Merlin.” He went through the door and headed back to Camelot.

Merlin went to the bed and woke up Morgana. “Morgana we have to go. Come on now.”

“Where are we going?” Morgana yawned.

“Camelot. Arthur was just here we need to go. Get dressed now.”

Morgana gave him a sleepy scowl and got out of bed with his help. She dressed as Merlin put out the fire and made sure everything was put away.

They headed out to Camelot. Merlin made her go slow on the horse to keep her from being jostled anymore than she had been already.

“Merlin, I think Arthur wants us to hurry,” Morgana said as she was becoming annoyed at their slow pace.

“We will be there in plenty of time. No worries.” Merlin smiled as they turned onto the main road.

They ride in silence until they approach the castle. The sun was just coming up and the castle seemed to sparkle.

Morgana looks up and sighs. Merlin turns and looks concerned at her. “I’m fine Merlin. I’m just glad to be home.”

Merlin grinned. “I’m glad you’re home too.”

They rode into the courtyard and two grooms came to take the horses. They went into the palace and headed for Arthur’s chambers.

Merlin knocked on the door and Arthur opened it. “Merlin, I didn’t say take your time.” Arthur looks at Morgana and frowns at her swollen belly. He stood aside so they could enter.

Morgana smacked Merlin on the arm. “I told you he was waiting but you wanted to go slowly. Yes Arthur, I am with child. Don’t worry its Merlin’s.”

Merlin looked over at the bed. “Where’s Gwen?”

“She’s across the hall. Gaius told her to sleep alone for a few days. She wasn’t pleased.” He looked at Morgana. “I know its Merlin.”

Morgana smirked “I don’t think it was Gwen that wasn’t pleased.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at her.

Merlin chuckled. “Arthur, what do you think he will want from Morgana?”

“Why don’t you ask me?” Accolon said from the doorway. “Morgana, I see you’re safe.”

“Yes, thank you for your help. I am sorry you lost your father.”

“Thank you. There are a few things we need to make clear before I go. I ask that you relinquish your title as Queen.”

“I have no problem with that.” Morgana said. “I want no part of your Kingdom.”

“I was hoping you would say that. I will have your belongings packed and sent to Camelot. There will be no need for you to return. I also want you to know that your children will not be recognized as heirs to the Throne of North Wales. I will not claim them as my siblings for I know they are not.”

“Thank you, Accolon. I have a request of you.”

Accolon nodded.

“I wish to be excused from the mourning period. My marriage to your father was not good. I mean no disrespect but I wish to marry as soon as possible.”

Accolon looked at Merlin and then back to Morgana. “I will not be offended. You may marry as you like.”

“Thank you.” Morgana said.

“I hope you will have a happy life My Lady Morgana.” Accolon said. “I must get going we have a long journey home. I have a Kingdom to attend to as well.” Accolon turned to leave then turned back. “Arthur I hope to negotiate a new treaty with you soon. “

“I will look forward to it.” Arthur smiled. “Let me see you off.” 

Arthur walked with him out to the courtyard.

Morgana and Merlin followed them. Morgana went to the litter and lifted the covering to look at Uriens face. Accolon came over to her there.

“He looks like he is at peace.” Morgana says as she puts the covering back.

“I think he hasn’t had peace since my mother died. He is with her now.” Accolon waves his guard onto their horses. “I shall send your things as soon as I can. Good bye Your Majesty.” He bows to Arthur.

“Good bye Your Majesty.” Arthur smiled and came over and offered his hand to shake. “Good luck.”

Accolon smiled and shook Arthur’s hand then mounted his horse and led the party from North Wales out of the courtyard and back home.

**~X~**


	22. CHAPTER 18: THE RETURN OF LOVE AND MAGICK

**CHAPTER 18: THE RETURN OF LOVE AND MAGICK**

Morgana knocked on the door to Gwen’s chambers. Lily opened the door. “My Lady, Her Majesty has been expecting you.” Lily moves aside to let Morgana pass.

Morgana looked toward the desk but Gwen wasn’t there. A movement in the bed chamber caught her eye.

“Gwen?” Morgana said as she came into the bed chamber. “Are you unwell?”

Gwen made a face of frustration. “No. I’m fine but both Gaius and Merlin want me to rest another day of two. Shouldn’t you be resting too?”

“Yes but I feel fine. I never follow orders well.” Morgana laughed. “Besides I’m not carrying the heir to the Throne in my belly. I just have the physician’s daughter.” Morgana sat on the bed. “It’s feels like forever since we talked, doesn’t it?”

“Morgana, are you really alright? You seem upset.” Gwen reached out and took her friends hand.

“I am. I suppose. I’m upset with myself.” Morgana sighed. “I have been reflecting on my actions. I have caused a lot of people heartache and I even cost Uriens his life.” She squeezed Gwen’s hand. “I should thank you for so many things.”

“I did nothing.” Gwen bit her lip. “I had to protect myself and the baby. It was just fate that Arthur’s dagger was there on the bed.” She nodded to the end of the bed. “I thought he was going to kill me. Was he like that often?”

“Sometimes but I could always fight him off with my magic. I should have killed him after what he did to Devon. I made Merlin a promise to only use magic to protect myself and nothing else. I wish I hadn’t now. Did you know that it was Gaius that put Uriens name in Uther’s ear?”

“I had heard that from Arthur.” Gwen nodded. “I’m sure he didn’t know what would happen.”

“He had no idea. I won’t blame him. I am spirited and Uriens was looking for a meek bride. Before I left Camelot to get married I called you a coward. I realize now that I am the coward.”

“Morgana, you are one of the bravest people I know.” Gwen smiled. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not being silly. You and Arthur were brave and you had faith in your love. You are married and having your family the way you wanted. I wanted to marry Merlin but I was so selfish. I didn’t want to be a farmer’s wife. I knew I was with child and I still didn’t have the courage to run away with him. I thought that if I married Uriens that I would provide a better life for my child. No hard living or starving in the winter for him, that’s what I thought. Then we found him in that awful place barely getting enough to eat and filthy. I am ashamed. Devon would have fared better if I had had the courage to run away with Merlin. I would get to tuck him up at night and give him hugs and kisses. He is already a year of age and I have spent less than a day with him.” Morgana started to cry. “I am rubbish as a mother.”

“Morgana, don’t say that. You believed in your gifts and he was taken from that place. He is with his Gran and that is the next best place for him. Will you send for him?”

“We already have. Merlin sent a messenger to Ealdor to fetch Hunith and Devon as soon as Accolon left Camelot. We want them here when we marry.”

“You are going to marry soon?” Gwen smiled.

“Yes as soon as we are both released from bed prison.” Morgana laughed. “I want you to stand for me. Will you?”

“Of course but do I have to be a witness to the consummation like you were for us.” Gwen blushed.

“No need for that. We have already got that well practiced.” Morgana rubbed her belly.

“I would say so.” Gwen giggled.

Arthur and Merlin walked through the door. “See I told you, Merlin that is where she would be. Hand over the coin.” Arthur held out his hand to Merlin.

Merlin scowled and handed over a gold coin. Merlin came over to Morgana and gave her a kiss on the lips. “Why are you not in bed like I told you?”

“Do you really expect me to do as I’m told?” Morgana smiled at Merlin.

Arthur looked at the scowl on Merlin’s face and laughed. “Welcome to real marriage, Merlin.” Arthur leaned over and kissed Gwen. “How you feeling?”

“I’m fine and I want to get up.” Gwen looked at Merlin.

“As soon as my mother and Devon get here you may get up long enough to stand at the wedding then you must take it easy.” Merlin told her.

“You hear that the physician said to take it easy.” Arthur said.

“Well if I must take it easy that means you will be sleeping alone until well after the baby is born.” Gwen looked at Arthur and folded her arms.

Arthur got the hint. “Merlin, I think she’s had plenty of rest.”

“Merlin, you better tell George to wash up Arthur’s socks.” Morgana laughed. 

Merlin started laughing. Arthur blushed. Gwen just sat there waiting for an answer with a mischievous smile on her face.

“You need to get back to bed.” Merlin said to Morgana. “Come on you can’t talk to Gwen later.” Merlin held out his hand to Morgana and she took it. “You will need your energy when Devon gets here.” Merlin turned to Gwen. “One more day Your Majesty then you will still need to be cautious.” Merlin bowed to them and led Morgana out.

When they were out in the hall Morgana leaned on his arm. “Do you think he will know me?”

“He talks about you all the time.”

“He talks?” Morgana felt sad. “Is he walking?”

“A few steps at a time. He is nearly twice the size he was when you saw him. Mother says he eats almost as much as she does.”

“When did you see him last?”

“Three weeks past. It’s almost time for me to go to Ealdor again. I do some healing while I’m there as well. I bring medicines and food.” Merlin opened the door to her chamber and stood aside so she could enter.

“Coming in?” Morgana took his hand.

“Yes. I moved some clothes in for now. I have to talk to Arthur about arrangements for our living quarters. He may give us a cottage in the upper town. Gaius decided to go to Ealdor at the end of the month. He will act as their healer now.”

“Will you be Court Physician?”

“That was the arrangement. Gaius says I’m ready. I have loads of battle wound experience and I’ve been working beside him through every illness here in Camelot. He is leaving me his books if I have to heal anything I’ve never seen before.”

“I’m going to be a physician’s wife.” Morgana smiled.

“I’m going to be the King’s brother in law.” Merlin chuckled.

“Arthur is going to hate that.” Morgana giggled.

“He already does.” Merlin closed the door behind them.

**~X~**

 

The next morning the guard that was sent to Ealdor came into the courtyard with Hunith and Devon. Merlin stood at the top of the steps as they rode in.

He went to his mother and helped her down with Devon in her arms off the horse. “Did you have a good journey?”

“Yes. I think Devon will be a good rider in future. He sat still and held on to the reins the whole way.” Hunith chuckled.

Devon reached for Merlin and Merlin took him in his arms. “Your Mummy is waiting up there.” Merlin pointed to Morgana’s window.

“Is she alright?” Hunith asked.

“Yes she gave me a scare though. She rode through the night on horseback. I made her stay in bed for a few days.” He started to walk back up the steps and into the palace

They entered into the Royal Corridor as Arthur came out of Gwen’s chambers. “Hello My Lord. You have grown since I saw you last.” He said to Devon.  “Hello Hunith. I’m glad to see you well.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Hunith curtsied and smiled. “Is the Queen well?”

“She is resting reluctantly.” Arthur shot Merlin a look. “I suppose being with child takes a lot out of her. Merlin, what’s this about a cottage?”

“We are going to need somewhere to live Arthur after we are married. We will have my mother and the two children as well.” Merlin explained.

“You will stay in the palace. The children will go in the nursery with the Royal Heir and if you need more room the chambers across from Morgana’s are empty. Hunith would probably enjoy it as well. We can give her chambers downstairs. I know Morgana is not going to like cooking and cleaning. Besides she is the King’s sister it doesn’t look right.” Arthur said firmly.

“Fine then we will stay. So I can use the chambers across the hall to work spells?” Merlin smiled.

“Oh no.” Arthur shook his head. “You still can’t work on new spells in the castle. The whole place will come down on our heads.”

“Arthur, it was just that one time. I promise.” Merlin said.

“Go on. Morgana is waiting.” Arthur turned to go into his chambers.

Merlin nodded. He turned into Morgana’s chambers she was sitting on the settee by the fire. “Mummy, he’s here.”

Morgana turned and held out her arms. Devon leaned over to go to her. She hugged him tight until he started to squirm. “I have missed you my darling boy. Hunith, thank you for all that you have done I can’t tell you how grateful I am for you taking him in.”

“He’s my grandson, My Lady. It wasn’t any trouble at all.” Hunith smiled.

“I am not ‘My Lady’ to you. I am Morgana, your daughter in law. No titles with family.” Morgana told her.

“Arthur called Devon ‘My Lord’. What is that about?” Merlin asked.

“He is nobility through me of course but I’m sure he won’t notice until he is older.”

Devon touched his mother’s face and played with her necklace. He patted her belly and laughed. “Siser halloo siser.”

“Yes, that is your sister in there. She will be here soon. Feel here.” Morgana took his little hand and put it on her belly. The baby kicked. “She is saying ‘hello’ back.”

Devon laughed. “She want out.”

“She will be out soon but not today.” Merlin said. “Arthur says we are to stay in the Palace.”

“No cottage?” Morgana frowned.

“No. Mother will have chambers downstairs and I will use the ones across the corridor.”

“Where will we put the children?” Morgana looked at Devon and smiled.

“In the nursery with Arthur and Gwen’s child.” Merlin told her.

“Camelot is changing so much now that Arthur is King. Uther would have put us in a cottage and left us to make our own way.”

“He said it didn’t look right for the King’s sister to live in a cottage.” Merlin chuckled.

“You know that was Gwen telling him that.” Morgana smiled. “He does what she says.”

“I hope you’re not expecting me…” Merlin started with a frown.

“No. We are not that way.” Morgana laughed.  

There was a knock on the door and Lily entered. “My Lady the chambers are ready for Mistress Hunith. We are still trying to find a small cot for Lord Devon. But the nursery hasn’t been used in years and we are still sorting it.”

“It’s alright Lily. He can stay with me tonight.” Merlin said. “Arthur said I could use the chambers across from these. Could you have them cleared up?”

“The King has already ordered it done. They are ready now.”

“Thanks Lily.” Merlin smiled.

“He looks like Merlin.” Lily said as she looked at Devon.

“Yes he does. Devon say thank you to Lily.” Hunith directed the boy.

“Tanks.” Devon gave the maid a big sweet smile.

“He will be a heartbreaker like his father.” Lily laughed.

“Oh really?” Morgana looked at Merlin.

“Yes My Lady. There are a few serving girls that were devastated to hear that Merlin was to marry. I must go back to my duties.” She curtsied and left them.

Morgana gave Merlin a suspicious look. “Merlin?”

“I’m charming. What can I say?” Merlin grinned. “I gave you my heart a long time ago Morgana and that has never changed.” Merlin sat next to her on the settee.

“Wasn’t you heart I was wondering about.” She gave him a pointed look.

“I have always been completely yours and no one else’s. I swear.” Merlin said seriously.

“I believe you.” Morgana smiled at him.

Devon yawned and snuggled close to Morgana. “Mummy.” He closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Merlin looked at him. “It’s like he was with you the whole time.”

“I wish that were true.” Morgana put her arms around Devon and gently rocked him. She had her boy in her arms and the man that she loved next to her. She felt content for the first time in a long time. Tomorrow they would marry and the nightmare of North Wales would finally be over. She just smiled.

**~X~**

 

Their wedding was private. Besides Arthur and Gwen, Hunith and Gaius were also present. Sir Geoffrey officiated the small ceremony that was held in the Kings study. There was a celebration supper afterward. The apple cake was Devon’s favorite part. He managed to get it all over him. That night Morgana gave him a bath and rocked him to sleep as Merlin watched.

Arthur summoned Merlin and Morgana to the Throne Room the day after the wedding to give them a surprise. Arthur officially named him as Court Physician and awarded him status as a Freeman. The Court responded with cheers and applause. The loudest applause came from the Knights of Camelot.

Merlin blushed with embarrassment as he accepted his new standing and appointment. Gaius looked on as proud as any surrogate father could. Hunith beamed with pride. Morgana gave him a kiss as she held Devon in her arms. It was the best wedding present they could have received.

**~X~**

 

Polly and her family managed to make it to Camelot two days after the wedding. Morgana gave her old job back. Joe, Polly’s husband found work quickly in one of the many building projects going on in the lower town. They settled in nicely with their boys in a small cottage in the lower town.

**~X~**

 

Merlin and Morgana’s lives settled into a pattern. Until one morning, baby Anna made a loud entrance into the world. With Gwen at one side and Hunith on the other, Merlin delivered his daughter as the sun started to come up.

Merlin was the first to hold Anna and he really didn’t want to share her until Hunith told him to. He reluctantly gave her to Morgana. Devon was surprised to see his sister when he came in to visit his mummy that afternoon. They all sat on the bed together.

Arthur and Gwen walked through the corridor that afternoon and stopped in the doorway of Morgana’s chambers.

“That will be us soon.” Arthur said as he looked in at his sister and her family.

“It’s just lovely.” Gwen said as she leaned against Arthur’s arm.

They quietly closed the door and left Merlin and Morgana to enjoy their life full of love and magick.

**~X~THE END~X~**


	23. OF LOVE AND MAGICK (SPELLS)

**SPELLS FROM THE SHOW**

 

Consume by fire- Forbearnan

 

Send to sleep Behold! Swefe nu!

 

Not unlock! Ne onluce!

 

Light, light, light! Léoht, léoht. Léoht!

 

Leap on backwards!- hleáp on bæc!

 

 

**MY SPELLS**

 

Restrain sword- gehabban Gúðsweord

 

Fly sword- Gúðsweord lyftgelác

 

Recall not- gelǽran náht

 

Hardness of breathing(choking)- nirewett

 

Explode- ádílegian

 

Barrier spell-  
Bar the door from all who may harm- Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh  
Release this barrier- onlúce clúse

 

Truth spell  
Speak about your secrets- ymbsprecan incund  
Keep back secrets- æthealdan incund

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Love and Magick Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951273) by [Zephre (zephrene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre)




End file.
